TF Cybertron: Through Human Eyes
by TLAD
Summary: Read and enjoy. Chp 32 is up folks.
1. Chapter 1

Oct 30/05

Chapter 1- The day I met them

I was walking into my driveway for I just got of the bus from school, I saw my dog Cody and called to her to come to me, I cared about my dog despite at times she can be annoying. My mom was gone away to work and my brother wouldn't be home till 4:30-5 o'clock so I had the computer and house to myself till then. Happy! Happy! Joy! Joy! I went inside our trailer, closing the door and kicking my shoes off I went to my room and dropped my book bag on my bed and hung my coat up on the door, then I went to the computer room (aka Tommy's Room) turning on the computer I went and made myself a cup of coffee. I talked to the bird while I waited. Going over to the TV I turned it on and put it on the channel that Transformers would be on later at 5:30pm. There was no info so I didn't know if it was a rerun or a new season, plz be a new season plz! plz! plz!

"Oh by the gods of almightily I wish they could be in our world for real, it would be so cool though don't you think DJ?" I asked my bird DJ.

"Tweak! Tweak!" he called in his cage, he was having a bath and making a mess also.

"Good god…." I said shaking my head, the microwave beeped sounding that the water was made for my coffee.

Making my coffee, I went back to the computer room and got the computer ready, sitting down I begun to go onto the internet and start downloading my shows and play my game Icewind Dale 2.

It was only after a few minutes Cody started barking and she didn't stop, thinking Tommy got home earlier I got up and went outside, Cody wasn't anywhere to be seen but I could still hear her. I went around the back of the trailer and followed her barking, through the woods pass the well and further. Man Cody was far, what in gods name was she barking at? Hopefully it wasn't some poor animal caught by her and was trying to get away.

"CODY! CODY! COME HERE GIRL!" I called out to her, my pants were getting ruined by all the thorns and tree branches and I needed them to be cleaned for tomorrow.

I finally found Cody and she was barking at something far into the woods where it seems she couldn't get to whatever she was yapping at. Kneeling down in front of her I patted her head and told her to calm down and be quiet, after that I walked her back to the building and put her on her leash.

"Now you be good, no more making a bunch of noise." I said before going back inside and onto the computer.

Tommy came home a half and hour later and I told him about what Cody did and where she went.

"I have no idea what she had been barking at but whatever it was it sure made her wind up though." I told my older brother who was smoking a cig and reading the paper. We were out in the building; he and mom weren't aloud to smoke in the house because of me.

"Maybe it was an animal of some sort or she probably heard a gunshot or something." Tommy said putting out his cig and patting Cody on the head.

"Yeah maybe that was it." I said before following him inside the trailer.

I went back to the computer while he watched his show Dragon Booster then watched something else till 5:30 when Transformers came on, I came out to watch it with him.

After that he went onto the computer and I watched TV till mom came home around 8 o'clock, and then I went to my room to read till one of my shows came on at 10. I didn't tell her about Cody.

Around 12:35am, I went into my room again and turned my Christmas lights on and crawled into bed ready to go to sleep, but when my eyes went to my window I saw something bright outside, at first I just thought it was me but it started flashing and I realized that it wasn't coming from inside my room. Sitting up, I pulled back the curtain and looked out the window, something was glowing high above the naked trees into the woods far where I had found Cody, and then something bright like a light blub, it was gone. Thinking that it was just someone out in the woods looking for traps I didn't think twice about it and decide to go to bed. I fall asleep a half and hour later.

I awoke at 7:16 Saturday morning to the sounds of mom and Tommy getting ready to go to work, getting up also, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and headed towards the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Don't shut the computer off, I'm getting on." I told Tommy through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"I don't plan on." he too took his toothbrush and begun to brush his teeth too. "Oh Happy! Happy! Joy! Joy!"

I smiled and laughed at him, that song was our saying every morning and night, after work and before work. Though for me work was school, can I say Happy! Happy! Joy! Joy! Again?

I washed my mouth out and went onto the computer, disconnecting from the net and clicking onto Icewind Dale icon, I was going to play that for a while till mom and Tommy left for work then I would go back on and continue my dl.

Mom and Tommy left 15 minutes later and I waited till I was sure that they were gone before going back online and playing my music as loud as I could handle it, time for some reading and writing.

Around 10 o'clock I went out to the kitchen to get some coffee, I brung in some wood for the fire while I waited for the water to warm up, after I brung in 6 pieces of wood I went to closed the door when I finally notice that Cody wasn't anywhere to be seen, usually she is by my side the moment I go outside, calling her name I waited for her to come but she didn't, thinking she was gone off hunting I didn't worry about it. The microwave beeped my water was ready.

I went back into the computer room and continued to read a story on AFF.

BANG! BOOM! CRUSH! THUD! KABOOM! BANG! Was the sounds I all heard at around noontime, getting up I ran to the door and opened it to look outside thinking it was just my neighbors with their working equipment across the road but when I opened the door I didn't see them at all over there, what was going on?

Putting my shoes on and my jacket, I went outside and looked about the yard, seeing nothing I went behind the trailer, notice nothing either but I did smell brunt wood, and that wasn't good. I ran to the smell which was in the woods and I prayed that someone hadn't started a fire for it would be very hard for a fire truck to get back here and put it out.

After running for a few minutes I stopped to have a breath but could still smell the burning of wood and it was getting stronger, dear god I hope that nothing was wrong.

I ran on after my break, I could finally see the smoke rising above the trees and I knew that it was a fire and by the looks of the smoke a big one. Tommy, where are you when I need you?

I stopped suddenly, I heard voices coming from the woods, they were loud but muffled but they were voices, hopefully they were the voices of friendly people.

"Put of the fire quickly, we don't want to be spotted by anyone from above." said a male's voice who sounded like he was in his late thirty's.

"I am going as quickly as I can. Damn them for doing this." said another male voice who sounded really young.

I finally came to the place where the fire was, but what I saw shocked me so much I ended up screaming at the top of my lungs.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" I screamed then fainted.

"Red Alert, about what you said about being notice, I think you better over look _**that**_." Hotshot told him as he picked up the young girl who had startled them.

"Optimus we have a bit of a problem here." Red Alert said through the com window that appeared in the air.

"What is the Red Alert?" Optimus asked his fellow Autobot.

"We've been spotted it." Red Alert said and Hotshot held up the young girl in his hand to him.

Optimus was now worried about the safety of his men, only a few humans knew that they were living on Earth but to have another and maybe even more, worried him. He ordered his troops back to base.

"Oh this is going to be lovely." Hotshot said when they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- I meet a Autobot named Hotshot (Oh god help me)

I felt like I had fallen a hundred feet from the air, opening my eyes I try to see what happened and where I was. I saw a metal ceiling with 6 lights in it, one big one and 5 little ones around it, that's all I could see at the moment, but what I could feel was very uncomfortable, like being on something cold and you just couldn't get in a nice position to go to sleep. Sitting up I rubbed my head and shook my arms awake.

"Hey she is awake." said someone.

I looked around to see the person who had said that, but what I saw wasn't a person it was something else. I sat there staring at the thing that was flying up, it was a small helicopter and it landed upon the rough surface that I was sitting on. I just stared at it and it stared back at me.

"This is just a dream, this isn't real." I said aloud shaking my head. "Any moment I will wake up and hear Tommy telling me to get up that my show is on, any moment." I waited for that moment but it didn't come.

"You may be in a little shock but I can assure you, this isn't as you humans call it a dream." The little helicopter said.

That did it. I screamed.

The little mini helicopter covered his ears and along with anyone else who was in the room. Suddenly the surface which they were sitting on moved and another metal thing came into view and covered the girl's mouth with its baby metal finger.

I stopped screaming and just sat there.

"Boy you scream as loud as Scattershot does when he is in a panic thinking we are going to lose to the Decepticons." said the giant metal man who had my mouth covered.

"I DO NOT!" yelled someone on the other side of the room, the big metal man laughed.

I stared at this giant, its face was grey with bright blue eyes and something clicked in me, I knew who this was and try to say his name but his finger was still on my mouth.

He looked at her and realized that she was trying to talk, removing his finger from her mouth he let her speak.

"You're...you're…your Hotshot!" I gasped I couldn't believe who I was seeing and talking too. Forgetting about what all that had just happened I stared to get up and jump up and down screaming for joy that I met my favorite Autobot.

Hotshot looked so surprise he almost dropped her and Jolt onto the ground, Jolt thought she went crazy and everyone else in the room thought too.

I stopped jumping up and down and breathe calmly, but I was still so happy, this wasn't a dream, it was real and they were real and…and…and…OH TOMMY IS SO GOING TO LOVE THIS!

"I can't believe it, you all are real and this is real, oh holy dragon's breath!" I said turning back around to face Hotshot.

"You better believe it." said Jolt who as always looks so cute.

I smiled. "I know that I have to keep you all a secret, but there is my older brother and I have to tell him, he'll be thrilled to meet you all." I looked at Jolt, Hotshot and Optimus as I said that.

Hotshot looked over at his leader Optimus Prime who was in deep thought; he walked over to Hotshot and the girl and looked at her.

"What is your name child?" Optimus asked me.

"My name is Thomasina, and the spot where I met you was just a little ways from my family's home." I told him. "Can you tell me why there was a fire though?"

"The Decepticons, they decide to have some fun so Thundercracker set that place ablaze." The one named Red Alert who appeared beside Hotshot now said.

I thought for a second on his words then looked over at Red Alert. "Was Starscream with him?"

Everyone that I could see suddenly looked at each other then at me. "You know him?" Hotshot asked me.

"I know of him and what I have leaned from the shows that show you guys, I know that he plans on betraying Megatron and bringing back a ancient Decep..." I stopped there; they didn't need to know what all that Starscream planned on doing.

Thankfully they only heard the part where he was going to betray Megatron. And that was news to them. Jolt picked me up and set me down upon the ground, where I met Bud, Kobe and Lori.

"Hi! Guess you already know my name." I told them as I held my hand out for them to shake.

"Welcome to the team, it is so wonderful to have another girl on besides these two who don't know anything about style at all." Lori said smiling at me. Bud and Kobe did the humfs and crossed their arms saying they too know about style.

I smiled and looked at my watch necklace that was given to my mom from her ex-bf but I wore it, it was 2 o'clock pm and in a few hours Tommy would be home and then he too would find out about the good news. While I waited I met the rest of the Transformer Autobots.

The mini-cons were the cutest of them all and I loved them, I ended up showing Jolt a dance I like to do by Aqua. It was so funny everyone just clapped for us.

Jolt and I bowed and we did a high five, and that was when something happened that I wasn't expecting on my first day of knowing the Autobots.

Scattershot was looking over scans for the cyber planet keys when suddenly everything went red and he called out for Optimus.

"What is it Scattershot? What is going on?" Optimus asked, Jetfire and Vector Prime behind him.

"It's the Decepticons Sir, they are heading to The Arctic, reasons I have no idea but I will look on it." Scattershot said getting to work.

"Hmmmm, why would they be heading there?" Optimus asked himself, thinking.

"Maybe they are trying to find out more about the cyber planet keys or they think one is here on Earth." Vector Prime said.

"Hmmm. Alright men lets roll out." Optimus called out the order.

Jetfire, Hotshot, Vector Prime, Landmine, Leobreaker, Jolt and the other two mini-cons, Red Alert and me all went out. I rode in Jetfire, though it was my first time within the air I remained calm.

"Despite that you guys are going into battle this sure is beautiful, I never ever been in air craft before." I told Jetfire.

"Well I'm glad I am the one who gets to show you around." Jetfire told her.

I smiled. "Thanks Jetfire."

We flew on to the Arctic, yet I still didn't understand why they would be up here unless they did find something that the Autobots haven't yet.

We were right behind Vector Prime and by the looks of things we were soon going to be in the Arctic Circle, amazing how fast time goes when you are flying Transformer style.

Suddenly Jetfire was hit from behind and thrown backwards, I screamed hanging on to my seat, he flew around to see who hit us. It was Thundercracker.

"I just love the smell of Autobots burning in the afternoon." Thundercracker said laughing as he shot us again.

This time Jetfire couldn't remain in his Autobot vehicle form, he transformed and ended up falling to the ground, thankfully Vector Prime caught him in time. Though it wasn't lucky for me.

I fell from the cockpit, I was falling faster and faster, I prayed someone would catch me before if hit the ground. No-one did and I saw the earth rising up to meet me head-on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- I see London I see France I see A Decepticon

I fell faster and faster, closing my eyes I waited for death to come, I hit something hard like falling upon cement and it took my breath away, then I fell again and this time I landed upon something soft and wet...it was snow.

I heard someone curse about being hit and it was trying to figure out what hit him, for it was a male speaking. It was probably a Decepticon speaking but even if it was it didn't matter, I was soon going to be dead in a few moments.

I closed my eyes and slid deeper into the snow; at least I was able to see a bit of the Arctic. Suddenly something picked me up; I knew it wasn't a human for I could feel metal beneath my body.

"I never seen this one around before, Optimus Prime must be getting softer, allowing more humans to join his little band."

I _knew_ that voice! I have heard it so many times and laughed at so many of his careless jokes that he made towards the Autobots, the funny remarks he made towards them. And his smirk that he always made when he knew he won.

"I watch what you say about us, Starscream." I whispered as I regain my strength and sat up in his hand.

"What! You're alive? And after falling from that height?" Starscream said, shocked that I was still alive.

I stood up and stared at him. "Yeah, and if I had a gun I put a hole in that beautiful face of yours."

Starscream laughed at her. "You? I doubt it; you humans have been a thorn in my side for the past while. And now that I have you in my grasp, I can easily kill you and teach Optimus and his other Autobots weaklings not to mess with me and Megatron."

I growled and kicked his thumb, earning myself a very sore foot after it. He just laughed and put me in a deadlock, his hand around me completely and slowly crushing my body but only enough so I couldn't do anything to stop him.

'Oh this is just great, the one Decepticon I wanted to see is now trying to kill me, good going Thomasina, when you get out of this I am going to be banging my head against a wall later.' I thought to myself while looking around to see where Starscream was taking me.

"Starscream, where were you?" asked the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron.

"I got hit my unexpected visitor, one who might just change Optimus Prime's idea of fighting us." Starscream told his leader, holding me up as I tried to wiggle my way out of this...it wasn't working.

"Let me go damn you! I swear when I get out of this, all of you Decepticons will pay!" I said, trying to kick Starscream's hand.

"She sure is feisty." Megatron said, smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him.

I growled again. Then I thought of something, Jolt could do a mini warp gate. Thing is...I can't reach him. Damn!

The Autobots finally came, along with the rest of the Decepticons though. Hoping that Optimus would see me, I kept quiet and tried not to breathe too much for Starscream was putting pressure on me.

"Well Optimus Prime, looks like we met again. Hand over the Cyber Planet Keys and the Omega lock now or your little friend here dies by my second commander." Megatron told Optimus.

"Hey Optimus, I kinda of got myself in a little bit of trouble here." I said smiling. I was able to free my right arm and wave to him.

"Thomasina!" Hotshot called out, he was about to go and free her when Jetfire held him back.

Starscream scowled at that. "You Autobots care more about this worthless human then your own selves, how pathetic."

"HEY! I said watch what you say about us you big dumb box of bolts!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah! You tell him Thomasina!" Hotshot called out, feeling so proud of her.

I smiled but that was soon gone when Starscream lifted me up so I could look right at him. He stared at me and I at him. I wondered what he was staring at on me. When suddenly he lowered his arm and walked over to the Autobots.

"Starscream! What do you think you are doing?" Megatron barked at him, shocked that he was walking towards the Autobots, without his null guns pointed at them.

The Autobots were ready to fight Starscream incase he did anything to them or Thomasina.

Starscream stop just 3 feet away from them, he raised his hand that held her and opened it, I stood up in his palm and looked around, first at the Autobots then back at him, my eyes lingering on him as I waited to see what he was going to do.

"Take her; she isn't worth our time." Starscream said to Optimus.

I turned around and saw Optimus coming over to him, turning my head I smiled at Starscream. "Thank you Starscream." I said to him quietly, so only he could hear.

Starscream was surprised at that but covered it up quickly. "I didn't do it for you girl; I did it for I have better things to do with my time."

I giggled. "I figured you say that. You are always finding things to do so you don't have to be at Megatron's beck and call." And with that, I jumped into Optimus's hand.

Starscream was taken aback by what she said, how did she know that about him? And do the Autobots know? He watched them leave and he went back to Megatron.

"Why did you let her go Starscream? Are you becoming soft for the humans?" Megatron angrily asked his Second-In-Command.

"I thought trying to find the cyber planet keys were more important then holding some worthless human hostage." Starscream explained to him with a wave of his hand, appearing bored by the whole conversation.

"The Autobots would've handed theirs over if we had killed that human." Megatron countered.

"No, we need a better plan then that, something that they will not refuse. But for now I think it is better that we went back to Jungle Planet before they are there again." Starscream said to him.

Megatron looked hard at Starscream, wondering what he was up to. He brushed it away and transformed and went through the warp gate. Starscream took one last look at where the Autobots left then he too went through the gate.

Once back at the Autobot based I was being treated by Lori and being taken cared of by Jolt. Who was asking so many questions about was I scared when Starscream was holding me?

"Not really, though you should have seen his face when I called him a big dumb box of bolts, it looked like he wanted to kill me right there and then." I told him.

"Yeah he did, wonder why he gave you back to us?" Lori asked me.

"He said he had better things to do then waste his time worrying about us worthless humans." I explained to her. Looking down at my hands I thought about what Starscream had said. Did he let me go because of that reason?

"I need to go for a walk." I told them, getting up I left the room and the base and went for a walk.

Lori was going to go after me when Jolt stopped her. "She needs some time to herself."

Lori nodded and watched her go.

I walked as far from the base as I could, till I saw a forest up ahead, I headed into the forest and it was there that I went to think.

When I found a good tree to relax against, I sat there and watched the sun through the trees, and thought about what Starscream had said.

**Flashback to the encounter**

"I didn't do it for you girl; I did it for I have better things to do with my time." Starscream told her.

**End flashback**

"What better things do you do, Starscream?" I asked the wind. "You could have letting me go in the first place."

I sighed and closed my eyes to think. All the times I have seen the shows, well the shows I could watch of them, this isn't anything like it. This is real and they are real...and now I am in so much trouble when I get home.

My eyes flew opened, sitting up I looked around, through the trees and back, someone was here, I heard it. Getting up I looked about, walking slowly between the trees so I could be hidden from whoever it was and I can see who it is too without being notice. I walked about 10 meters from where I had been sitting to find someone sitting among an opening of very old oak trees; perfect for someone who is hiding, so long as they were sitting, for you couldn't see them for the trees were about 16 to 20 feet high.

I walked out into the clearing, and walked up to the one whom was sitting in the middle of the woods and by the looks of it, in-deep thought to. I stood but two feet away from it; standing with my arms behind my back I looked up and smiled at the person/robot.

"Well this is amazing, I didn't expect to see you here...Starscream." I said to the Decepticon.

Starscream turned his head to the left to see whoever had spoken to him, looking down he saw a human and to his surprise it was the same one he had taken today. But why was she here?

"What are you doing here?" he asked standing up now, he hovered over her about 16 feet high, she had to look way up at him to see his face. He was surprise to see her even walking after her fall; he saw bandages as they were called, upon her arms and one on her face.

"I was in the woods relaxing when I heard something, so I came to see what it was." I explained to him. "I didn't expect you to be here when the Autobot base is just down the road. Maybe I should call them, I bet defeating you would probably make Jetfire's day..."

"Or maybe I could squash you with my foot." Starscream retorted, moving his left foot in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that, I may leave a dent in your foot and you would have to carry that around for the next million years." I told him smiling. "I can be pretty annoying and that's what will happen if you decide to kill me."

"You seem to be quite pleased with yourself." Starscream said to her. "Despite that you will probably not live to see the sunrise tomorrow."

I tilted my head to the right. "Come on, you wouldn't hurt little ol' me now would you?" I pouted at him.

Starscream smirked at her. "You are a thorn in someone's side you know that? But to me it seems a good thorn."

That made me choke on my words, I coughed for a few seconds before looking up at him in surprise. "W...What?"

Starscream seem to just smirk at her, turning around he sat back down and went back to his thinking.

I just kept staring at him, still too shock to even think of what to say. I never would have thought Starscream to say something like that to me, to a human for that matter. I think I just had one of those can't-believe-it-moments. Seeing that Starscream was back in his thinking position, I turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

I stopped, turning my head I saw Starscream looking at me. "I am going back to the base; I have to go home before my brother gets home."

"How long does it take you to get to the Autobot base?" he asked.

"About a half an hour."

Starscream didn't say anything for about 10 seconds; he got up and walked over to me. "I am taking you then."

"W...What?" I asked shocked, I took a step away from him.

He knelt down in front of me and held out his right hand, I looked at it then him, and after a moment of battling with my thoughts, decided to climb into his hand. What did I have to lose? Besides my life that. He closed his hand a little so I wouldn't fall out as he jumped into the air and flew towards the Autobot base.

I looked up at him while I sat in his hand; I could see his face better in this position, he was handsome, his optics were a dark purple and you could see the knowledge he held within them, his face color was a soft silver color, his features looked so young despite his age, he was battle hardened and showed it when he fought. I admired his smile, especially his smirk.

I turned away from staring at his face and stood up, I held onto his index finger while he flew. "The Autobot base is just up ahead; they will probably notice you on their radars and come out thinking you plan on attacking them." I informed him.

"That is what you're for, if they know I have you they won't attack." he explained to her.

I looked up at him then back to the mountains which were coming up now. "Right here, I don't feel like being blown out of the sky again."

Starscream flew down towards the ground, once he landed, he knelt down and lowered his hand to the ground, I jumped off and turned around to look at him. "Thanks for the lift."

Starscream nodded his head to me. "No thanks needed."

I turned away from him and run off towards the base. Starscream watched her leave; he smiled as he stood up and waited. I ran till I was at least ten feet from him, turning around I waved back to him then continued on my run.

Starscream seem to smile brighter when she did that, flying up into the air he flew away and once he was far enough he transformed into his air mode and went through his warp gate that he opened up.

I looked up towards the sky as I ran, I saw Starscream disappear and for some reason I knew he was smiling when I waved good-bye to him. Looking away from the sky I continued my run back to base, feeling happier then I had in a long while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Enie meanie miney moe, I'm going home.

I walked into the command center, looking for Optimus and Vector Prime. I needed to get home and fast.

"Scattershot, where is Optimus and Vector Prime?" I asked the blue bot who was typing away at the computer.

"They are in the training room Thomasina." Scattershot said to her turning around he saw her run off towards the training room.

I stopped just outside the giant doors to the training room, walking in I saw Optimus and Vector Prime training with Landmine and Jetfire.

"Optimus, Vector Prime, I need to talk to you." I said to him, once I could be heard over them.

Optimus stopped his fighting with Landmine and Vector Prime with Jetfire. I stood there in front of them and explained that I had to get home and see my brother and to inform him about what has happened.

"I also am wondering if we could stay here, my brother and I, where we live, it's kinda hard to walk here. My brother would keep your existence secret so you wouldn't have to worry about him freaking out and all." I explained to them. I crossed my arms in front of me and watched their expressions.

Jetfire looked at Optimus. "We have enough room for them Optimus, it wouldn't hurt to have them living here with us."

Optimus was thinking upon the matter. "What about your mother? Wouldn't she be worried about you two if you suddenly are living in another place all of a sudden?"

I almost laughed at that but kept quiet about it. "No she won't. We'll leave her a message to inform her of what is happening, and then we'll get one of the mini-cons to bring us back here."

Vector Prime watched his young and trusted friend make the choice that would help them both.

"Alright Thomasina, we will take you home and you can tell your brother about what has happened. Then you two can start moving what you need from your home to here, the mini-cons will help you both out." Optimus told her.

I smiled up at him. "Thanks Optimus, thank you so much."

He nodded and went to announce the announcement to everyone. Vector Prime was getting the warp gate ready and the three Mini-cons came in to help us along.

"This is so cool." Bud said as he and his brother and friend came in to wish me good-bye, for now.

I smiled. "It hasn't even started yet Bud."

"Alright Thomasina, we must go now." Optimus told her.

Vector Prime had the warp gate ready, I waved everyone good-bye before going through it with Jolt, Reverb and Six-beet.

Starscream was training with his swords, preparing different battle movements so he wouldn't be off guard when he went to battle the Autobots. He heard the warp gate open and saw Megatron come in followed by Sideways.

"Starscream, where have you been for the past while? Thundercracker told me he couldn't find out where you went." Megatron asked his commander.

"I was busy Megatron, sorry if I disappointed you in any way." Starscream said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Megatron glared at Starscream but didn't say anything further. "Optimus hasn't gotten the second cyber planet key yet from Scrouge and I am one step closer to having it for myself. I will show how weak Optimus Prime can be and Scrouge will have no choice but to give it to me."

'Megatron thinks his plan will work but I know the truth, Scrouge won't ever give Megatron it unless he battled him for it.' Starscream thought. 'But I will soon have my plan working and he won't be able to stop it.' Starscream smirked to himself.

"I expect you to be there Starscream; I will have the Cyber Key no matter what." Megatron said before transforming and leaving through the gate.

"Oh I will be...I will be there for your demise Megatron." Starscream said before laughing.

Thomas stood looking at his sister like she had gone mad, but now it turned on him for now he felt like he gone mad. He saw the three Mini-cons and had to keep blinking his eyes for he still couldn't believe it.

My older brother Tommy was still in a bit of a daze, being 24 he only had enough imagination when he wanted it. I had to slap him across the face to wake him up.

"Come on Tommy we don't have the time to be gawking, we have to get moving, we are leaving here and going to live with them." I told him pulling his arm towards the trailer.

"I think he needs time to adjust to things, Thomasina." Jolt told her. She sighed and let her brother go.

"I know but I am going to start packing, when he has come out of it tell him to do the same." I told Jolt.

When we had gotten to my home my brother was already there and I begun to tell him everything in one swoop, when I was finish he didn't believe me and said I should tone it down with the shows so I had to show him it, turning on the outside building light I pulled him outside to see Jolt, Reverb and Six-beet and that is how we are here now.

Running inside to the trailer, I went to my room and begun to take all my posters and pictures down. Six-beet came in but he couldn't fit through my door so I put my posters down and begun to take my bed out, since it was a fold-up one I took the mattress off and he helped moved it to the living room, since I was going to have a bed at the Autobot base I didn't need mine, just the pillows and blankets. I then folded up my bed and went and got a large garbage bag and begun to fill it up with my stuff that I had on the floor underneath my bed.

I heard the outside door open and Tommy came in; he went right to his room and begun to take his computer apart, looks like he was coming with us after all.

"I thought I have to do more to make you come along." I said to him in his room where he was taking the computer apart, the monitor was on the bed with the key-broad.

"I realize that I might not have another chance to do this again, like you said to me all the time 'Take control, be the boss' well I am taking control and leaving here." Tommy told me, standing up with the case. I smiled at him and went back to getting my room cleared of the things that I wanted to take with me.

The Mini-cons helped a lot, they took our things and placed them within the trunks of their cars, Jolt was keeping a look out for anyone that might come here.

It took us about an hour to get everything done, well me an hour for I had a lot of stuff, Tommy only 20 minutes. Tommy was the one writing mom the note. Reverb and Six-beet kept going back and forth between our home and their base delivering our stuff; The Autobots are probably thinking I am a pack rat.

I was taking the last of my clothes out of the dresser when suddenly I heard Jolt yelling about Decepticons. I dropped my shirt and ran outside, Tommy along with me.

"Decepticons? Why are they here?" I asked the mini-cons when I was outside. I looked up to see a dark shape flying in the sky, and it wasn't any bird.

"What is that?" Tommy asked turning on the outside light to see the thing better. Bad Idea!

The thing came down and landed on the ground, shaking the earth where we stood, Tommy ended up getting the broom and I the shovel. Jolt and the Mini-cons were trying to hide us from the thing.

"It took awhile to track you down, but I found you." Said a voice who sounded quite pleased with itself.

"I told you we should have left after I was done." Tommy said to me.

"I was not going to leave my stuff behind because of you." I snapped back at him then went back to looking upward.

"Put your useless weapons down Thomasina, I haven't come to kill you."

That took me by surprise, but I did drop my weapon and Tommy yelled at me to pick it back up, but I yelled back at him to shut up saying I knew who it was.

"You do? What...how?" He asked me.

"Jolt, turn you lights on and shine them up there." I told him, pointing my hand towards the spot that I wanted him to shine his lights.

Jolt did and we could see the Decepticon a little better now.

"You should know who it is too Tommy, your the one who said he was the coolest too." I told my brother, hitting him in the arm.

I walked past the Mini-cons who warned me not to, going down the steps of the doorstep I walked up to the Decepticon. Who knelt down and we all could see his face a little better.

"STARSCREAM!" yelled Tommy and the Mini-cons, well Jolt did the others just beeped.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me or something?" I asked him, climbing up his right leg to sit on his knee.

"Don't give your hopes up, as you humans say. I came here for I wanted to know why the Mini-cons were out here and so far from their base." Starscream explained to her. He picked her up and held her in his left hand.

"Well now you know, they are helping us move." I explained to him as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

"My god! I can't believe it." Tommy said, while walking down the steps and coming up to Starscream. "Its you and holy shit your tall!"

I ended up laughing at that. "Tommy their almost 40 feet tall, what they hell you think they be? The size of an ant?"

"Fun-ny." He said, sarcastically.

"Master Tommy and Thomasina, we must be going soon." Jolt said who had transformed and was flying high above Starscream.

Starscream really didn't understand this relationship that was going on between the two humans, but as far as he could tell they got along better then he did with the other Decepticon's.

"I think its time you put me down and flew off somewhere, if anyone sees you there will be big trouble." I told Starscream.

He did and stood up. "I will see you again Thomasina, but with less interruptions. STARSCREAM TRANSFORM!" He flew into the air and was gone.

I stood there stun, guess I know now he don't like anybody with me. But why did he keep wanting to see me? It wasn't like him to enjoy a human's company.

I went back to getting my stuff ready, all I had left was my cloths, stuffing them all into a large garbage bag, I picked it up with the help of Tommy and placed them into Six-beet's trunk, that was the last of it. Tommy went inside and shut all of the lights off and was about to shut the door before I ran back in and took DJ and his birdseed and placed him within the car with me.

"I am taking my pet with me, she doesn't care about him much but I do." I told Tommy.

"We are ready to go Jolt." Tommy told the Mini-con.

Jolt, Reverb and Six-beet all went through the Mini-con warp gate that Jolt made. We all appeared in the Autobot command center, with all mine and Tommy's things but mostly it was all mine. Some of the Autobots were looking at Tommy's computer; Scattershot was also very interested in it to. Hotshot and Override had also come to the base to see me and my brother.

"Everybody, I would like you to meet my brother Tommy and my pet bird DJ." I held up the birdcage to everyone and DJ just started tweeting away at everyone.

"Ohhhh he is so cute." Lori cooed at DJ.

"Hey there Tommy, my name is Kobe and this is my brother Bud." Kobe said holding out his hand for Tommy to take.

"Hey." Tommy said shaking his hand.

"Jolt, what took you so long there little bud?" Scattershot asked. "By the looks of the stuff I say you guys were busy."

"Yeah we were Thomasina has a lot of stuff, even for a human of her age. Though there was a bit of another problem though." Jolt said twiddling his fingers.

"What was that Jolt?" asked Hotshot who came over to him and Scattershot.

I looked over at Jolt. 'Please don't tell them about Starscream.' I thought helplessly.

"We had an encounter with Starscream." Jolt told them.

That made every Autobot in the base look at Jolt. I lowered my head and kept my eyes down casted. The truth comes out now and I think I may be in trouble more with them then I would with my own mother.

Nov 4/05

_Whew that was long, and I did it all in one day, I am doing better with this story then I do my others. So now you probably already beginning to see that there is something going on between Starscream and Thomasina, well people there might be and might not be, it all depends on what __**I**__ the writer thinks, for in the show Starscream is kinda a cold-hearted bastard with a very good sense of humor and a wicked smile and smirk so you can see why I am trying not to make him into a goody two shoe for we all haven't seen the second season yet and I still want to know what will happen to him, so I want to keep him the way he is in the show and not something else. So now I am going to stop talking and go to the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- We move in and I run out

"Starscream? By Primus Spark what was he doing there?" Optimus asked Jolt.

"It seems he knows..." Jolt was cut off by Thomasina.

"That's enough Jolt, what has happened does not need to be explained." I told him, my hands in fists.

Everyone looked at me; Tommy decided to take Bud, Kobe and Lori out of the room and left me with the Autobots.

"Thomasina, what is going on?" Optimus asked me.

I stood there my eyes down casted to the floor, I didn't want them to know, I didn't want them to try and stop me.

**Flashback**

"I will see you again Thomasina, but with less interruptions." Starscream said to me.

**End flashback**

'And I promise you will.'

I looked up at the Autobots, a few tears came to my eyes but I wiped them away, they were just starting to fall because I was scared, that was all.

"Don't hate me because of it, I always thought that maybe a friend would help him that's all, he won't hurt me, I promise you he won't." I explained to them, the words coming out of my mouth before I could think of something to say differently.

"What are you saying child? Who won't hurt you?" Vector Prime asked her.

"Starscream." I whispered.

The Autobots gasped and were all stunned by what she said, they couldn't believe she would go and see Starscream. Optimus walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"You've gone and met with him, haven't you?" He asked of me.

I nodded. "I met him after I went for my walk; he was in the woods far off from the base. He gave me a lift back to the base, and tonight he came to my home because he had tracked us down, he said he had been following the mini-cons, but it seemed that all he wanted to do was talk to me." I explained to them, wiping my face I straighten myself up. "And he said he would see me later, but with fewer interruptions."

"Dear child! Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be? He is a Decepticon! He could easily kill you." Vector Prime said to her in absolute dread.

"Thing is he didn't, I can even climb up on him and he won't care, he just places me in his hand." I explained as I indicated with my hands. "I just met him today in battle and already I have made a friend out of him. Me! Just a no-body and I've made the most feared Second-In-Command of the Decepticons actually consider a human a friend."

"But Starscream is still a Decepticon, a commander for Megatron, he could tell him about you Thomasina and then what would we do if you were in trouble? We couldn't help you." Red Alert explained to her, he was worried for her safety.

"He won't do that, he doesn't care what Megatron thinks so he wouldn't go and do something like that." I told him.

"You can't be sure Thomasina, to be dealing with someone like Starscream is like playing with fire; you are going to get hurt in the end." Red Alert told her kneeling down to be near her level.

"I won't get hurt, there is something within Starscream that I want to find. Everyone has compassion within them; I'm just hoping to unlock his." I said looking down at the floor; my arms hung near my sides.

"Thomasina, I know you have just met us today and are already becoming involved with us but there are something's you must understand. The Decepticons are our enemies and will always be like that, you can't change what is already written within time." Vector Prime told her.

I looked up at them. "I can prove it to you and I will. You watch! I can turn a Decepticon into an Autobot, it will be done, I promise." I told them my hands turned into fists, turning around I ran as fast as I could and left the command center and the base.

"Thomasina!" Hotshot called out, he try to run after her but Optimus stopped him.

"Let her go Hotshot, maybe she can turn him." He told him.

"But Optimus..." Hotshot was about to protest when he saw the look upon Optimus face. He really did believe her.

Optimus turned away and left the room, Hotshot and the others watched him leave.

Bud, Lori and Kobe were helping Tommy move in to one of the rooms that was prepared for him. Kobe was placing Tommy's computer together while Lori put up some of his stuff upon the shelves and Bud was looking at it all.

Tommy really didn't want to be here with his sister, but if it meant leaving home and actually meeting the Transformers here he would do it. He didn't understand what the hell was going on with her and Starscream but she better not mess anything up for them here otherwise he would kick her out of here himself.

"Hey Tommy you sure have a lot of games here, more then I have." Bud said, looking at a pile of cds that were Baldur's Gate 1 discs.

"Yeah, and I brunt half of them myself, all thanks to daily-up. It maybe slow for some people but that thing has gone along way for me." he told the kid.

"There all done. Now let's get this bad boy up." Kobe said smiling.

"Girl. It's a girl." Tommy said turning the computer on.

Lori giggled, men and their toys.

I was running through the woods, I had left the Autobots base and ran to where I felt safe. They don't trust Starscream but I do and I needed to talk to him right now.

Of course something's never seem to go my way; despite that I had gotten my brother here with me and made a friend of Starscream, things can always backfire. I know my brother probably thinks I will mess this up somehow for that is always how he thinks, he may know a lot, and we may get along ok and stuff but that doesn't mean he still doesn't think I am a crazy, stupid girl at times who has her head in the clouds too much. And Starscream will probably think that being around me will ruin his plans for becoming leader of the Decepticons so I wouldn't doubt it if he tried to kill me, but I hope he doesn't though for...

For I care about him.

I stopped in the clearing where I had met him earlier today, he wasn't there and I felt like kicking myself, for deep in my mind I knew he wouldn't be, that is what you get for depending on your feelings too much.

I sat down upon the large rock that he had been sitting on early; crossing my legs, I rested my chin in my hand and thought about stuff.

'I will be able to write my stories, might even have them published too. I could stay up longer and be able to go out and see people, and I can help the Autobots too with my knowledge of battle plans from so many RPG's I have played, I could help them with their advancements.' I thought, smiling.

I sighed, sliding down off the rock; I lay beside it and rested my head upon it. Maybe if I sleep, all my worries will just go away. Yeah right, that's like wishing for a million dollars on my birthday. So I closed my eyes and rested for a bit.

I awoke to something poking the top of my head; trying to push it away, I opened my eyes and sat up only to look upward to a giant metal finger looking at me right in the face. I looked up higher to see the owner of the metal finger.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, standing up.

"I was worried about you so I followed you after you left the base, you said that you came here so I figured you might be here again." said Hotshot standing up and backing away to give her space.

I looked at my necklace watch and saw that it was 6:00pm; back at home it would be 8:00pm by now. I climbed up onto the rock and sat down, looking at Hotshot who was watching me intently.

"So what is it you want Sir Hotshot?" I asked pretending to be a doctor, looking over my glasses at him.

Hotshot laughed, smiling he walked up to her. "I wanted to be sure you were ok, I know we kind of made you upset because of..." he trailed off there, looking away from her.

I looked down at the rock. 'Because of Starscream, because of my little duty to show them that he can care.'

"I don't mean to upset you Thomasina, but it's just that we ca..." Hotshot begun to say but was cut off by her.

"Its ok, I understand, but can we talk about something else besides that please?" I asked him.

Hotshot nodded; sitting down upon the ground he waited for her to say something. Though what she ended up asking him kind of put him off guard.

"Hotshot, I have been wondering something, since you and Override got back from Speed Planet, have you two been going out or something?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side.

Hotshot sat there with his mouth wide opened, he jumped up and started shaking his hands like crazy. "No, no, no I don't like Override in that way, she is just a good friend and ally nothing else."

That kinda gave it away when he started to freak out. "You do like her don't you? You do! Oh my goodness Hotshot has a crush!" I cried out, laughing like crazy.

Hotshot almost jumped into the air, he grabbed her and tried to keep her quiet but she slipped from his fingers and ran off saying it over and over. Hotshot turned into his vehicle mode and sped off after her.

I ran off through the woods towards the base, Hotshot was close upon my heels but I was laughing all the same, I ran, calling to him to catch up saying he was slow when he turned into his transformed mode, instead of chasing me as a car he chased me as a giant bot. I had to skip a couple of times to get out of his way.

"Get back here you!" Hotshot called out to her as he tried to grab her. He was annoyed, embarrassed and amused all at once.

I stopped and he caught up, looking down at me like someone who was ready to burst a gasket.

Meanwhile at the Autobot headquarters this was all being watched, for Jolt and Bud had taken off to go after Hotshot, they didn't think they would see this. So they were watching all of it while they kept an eye on Hotshot and Thomasina, though when everyone had heard what Thomasina had asked Hotshot, half of the base ended up bursting out in laughter. Override though had two red spots appearing upon her face.

"Hello, how are you?" I asked, giggling happily like crazy.

Hotshot tried to look angry but just couldn't around her. Picking her up, he smiled at her and held her in his hand while he pretended to be posing like a king. She laughed as she did her own pose, pretending to wave kisses at people.

"I say Hotshot; we could be some great stars for magazines and all. Imagine you being the star of the Autobots for your great looks, which would be funny." I said pretending to be him and trying to pose for the camera.

"Hey! I would be great for them." Hotshot said in defense.

"Yeah and it all goes to your head too." I said tapping my foot and smirking.

"It would not!"

"Would so!"

"Would not!"

"Would so!"

"By Primus darn you!" Hotshot said looking all pouty.

"Hahaha, come on Hotshot lets get back to the base. Optimus is probably wondering where I am by now." I said settling down in his hand for the journey back.

Hotshot nodded and walked the rest of the way to the base, Jolt and Bud also went back to the base and they both couldn't wait to see what happens next. For a Mini-con, Jolt sure knew how to have fun.

Once back at the base, I went to my new room and begun to unpack my belongings, Lori came in and asked me if I wanted any help.

"Yeah, are you good at folding clothes?" I asked grinning; she rolled her eyes and helped unpack my clothes from the garbage bag. While I unloaded my big pile of books from the big tub box.

"Gosh you have a lot of books." Lori said picking one of them up, it was one of the Deltora books.

"Yeah, I love reading, along with collecting things." I told her taking out another bag of things from the tub.

The door opened again and Kobe came in. Lori and I tried to push him out saying no boys aloud, till he pushed through and lay down on the bed, pretending to go to sleep. I grabbed him by the feet and pulled him out and shut the door. Lori ended up laughing at that.

"One way to get a boy out." I told her smiling. Lori nodded and continued on with folding my clothes while I unpacked some of my pictures and paintings from another garbage bag.

I piled everything on top of the desk and shelf, I would go through them later, right now I just needed to get everything ready then I could fix my room up.

"Thanks Lori, for helping me." I said to her as she placed a vase upon the desk that held a note from my half-brother.

"No problem, I will come back tomorrow and help you sort out everything once you had some sleep." Lori said, saying good-night to me she left my room.

Then it hit me: my room, my room, MY ROOM! I begun to jump up and down saying yes, yes, yes, yes so many times, this was my own room my very own very huge room. YES! Now if any Autobot were to come in here they would run right back out saying there is a crazy person in there. I fell upon my bed and grabbed my pillow and just squealed with happiness.

"Ahhhh wonderful." I whispered closing my eyes; I snuggled under the blankets and went to sleep for a little while. The lights slowly were turned off and I was left to my dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-I and the Decepticon Starscream

I awoke to the beeping noise of my alarm clock, sitting up I grabbed it and shut it off, only to see what time it was.

3:00am…

I blinked a few times. "Goddamn it!" And place the annoying clock back on the table.

Getting up I went and turned the lights on that was off and begun to get dress in some clean clothes.

I opened the door a few minutes later to go out and about the base; I looked back and forth and saw some of the other rooms that belong to the Autobots.

There was Jetfire's, whose door was opened, going over I peeked inside he wasn't there so I left and continued on. I found Tommy's room and went inside there and saw he was fast asleep and just a snoring away. He had most of his stuff up and his computer on too so I decide to take a peek to see if he was downloading anything, my disappointment came quickly when I saw nothing but a defragging process going on, turning off the monitor I left the room.

I went to the Command Center and saw Scattershot and Red Alert busy with adjustments and readings on the Omega lock and its keys. I decided not to bother them and went outside to the fresh cool air of the late night.

"I wonder how Lori and the boys are doing." I asked myself, turning towards where their town was. I smiled; they were probably in bed sleeping away.

Walking down the hilltop I went to the woods, I seemed to be taking a likening to this place, I wonder why? Maybe it was because this was different then my home back in New Ross. Jumping about, I took my time but kept watchful eye out for anything unusual.

Like a 40 foot tall metal machine walking back and forth muttering to himself…

"I say, it's Jesus!" I pointed out as I looked up.

The big metal thing stopped and turned around to see who had talked to it. It almost jumped when it saw me.

"By Primus what are you doing out here?" Jetfire asked as he looked down at me.

"I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock and I decided to go for a walk, I saw that the door to your room was opened and you were not there. Guess I never thought to find you here." I told him.

"I needed to think, now that we got Speed Planet's cyber key, and soon Beast Planet, where do we go to next? and what will Megatron be doing in the meantime? We have to keep full alert till we find the next key." Jetfire told me.

I nodded. "You guys need to keep looking in the Arctic; we meet them there once before, who is to say we won't again, and I believe that is where Starscream and Sideways will go." I only told him enough to know that is where the big battle begins. Hopefully this time nobody gets hurt.

"Hmmm uhm hmmm uhm. Right, well for now we got to help Optimus and Leobreaker as much as possible, otherwise we might not see them again or Beast Planet's Cyber key." Jetfire explained to me.

I smiled. "Right. Well you better get back to the base, if Scattershot finds out that you got hurt by any Decepticons, I think he just might blow a engine and probably a few heads too."

Jetfire laughed at that but he did go, telling me also not to be out here for too long then he left.

I smiled and walked on to my spot underneath an old oak tree, it reminded me of my old home back on the lake before we moved into the trailer.

Lying back against it, I thought of some things of what the kids liked to do, I mean I was a lot older then them and I doubt I could give them anything, but maybe I could help them in some ways. Like one: don't enter a girl's room without knocking!

Damn that Kobe for coming into my room! I wanted to show everyone when it was done, next time I am laying a booby trap by the door, which might stop him. Also it might be fun for Lori to have another girl-friend since she is always with Bud and Kobe. I think it might be nice to have another woman around, god knows that the Autobots need one, oh wait there's Override, opps! Well Hotshot has already taken her, hehehehe poor, poor Hotshot.

I smiled and watched the stars and moon in the night sky, soon it would be daylight and the sun would be up and a new day would start. A new day for me too, now that I was basically on my own and able to do things that I could never really do, it was going to be fun. I sat there now, my mind at peace as I watched the sky and its glittering stars.

"What is a human doing out here so early in the morning?" Asked someone above my head.

I jumped out of my skin, standing up quickly, I spun around like a top trying to find out who it was that was speaking. I ended up falling and seeing my speaker flying high, high above me.

"STOP DOING THAT!" I yelled up at Starscream. "You are going to scare the life out of me one of these days! And what the bloody hell are you doing around here anyway?"

Starscream transformed and landed onto the ground; walking up to me he looked down. "You humans must fry your brains out at times by asking so many questions."

I scrambled myself up; looking up at him I wiped the dirt off of my pant legs and arms. "No, its called knowledge, if we didn't ask questions we would be still in the Stone Age and fighting you guys off with spears and rocks."

"I think I would prefer it that way." Starscream said to himself, smirking as he rubbed his chin.

I kicked him in the leg well foot actually, earning myself a very sore foot after that. "Blasted titanium."

Starscream smirked again, rising his leg he gave her a poke with his foot and she fell down, hitting him again but with her hand.

"Whatca do that for!" I asked as I got up again. He was picking on me, damn Decepticon!

Starscream was enjoying himself, lowering his leg he walked past her, going deeper into the woods so he would not be seen by those above.

I turned around and jogged after him; if I had a hammer I put a dent into his titanium leg. I was beside him now and I had to keep a distant from his feet while he walked, otherwise I be nothing but a pancake. Mmmmm, those would be good right about now. I knew I should have had something to eat before going off; hopefully I will be ok till the sun fully rose.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him, keeping my eyes on what was ahead otherwise I would bang into a tree.

"I saw Jetfire come out of here and head to the Autobots base, so I decided to see what else was down here." Starscream explained to me.

"I am glad that you only know that the Autobot's base is down around here, but not where it is." I told him. "Otherwise Optimus and the others would have to find another place to hide on earth."

Starscream became angry at that but it was quickly gone, keeping quiet about what he thought of that he continued on saying something else instead. "Why are you out here though? Don't humans need sleep?"

"Yeah, but I fell asleep early and that is why I am awake, usually I am up very early and sleep very little when I want too. I sometimes would only sleep for about 3 hours and be up again for the next 12 or more." I explained to him.

"You have a strange way of getting rest." Starscream said, he didn't know anything of humans sleep patterns but what she told him of hers is beyond normal.

"Well you guys have no rest, so who is more stranger, me or you?" I asked him.

He seemed to smile at that. "You fleshlings need food or rest to survive, while we only need energon to restore us either during battle or just to restore our bodies. For if we push ourselves too much our spark would die and we would crumble to dust in no time." He explained their resting cycles.

"Hmmmm, sounds like someone I know who does that, I wonder who it could be?" I asked as I tapped my chin with my fingers, pretending to be thinking when I knew who it was.

Starscream didn't say anything but the side of his mouth went into a small grin.

I saw that little grin of his, giggling quietly to myself, I just walked closer beside him, being very careful of his feet. If he would hold still for a second, I could climb up and just rest on his shoulder, but even _**I**_ wouldn't go up that high. I am afraid of heights.

I looked down at my necklace watch and saw that it was 4:52am; I still had a few more hours to go. Looking up towards the sky, I asked Starscream something I only seen Kobe do once, ask about their home.

"Starscream, what is Cybertron like?" I asked him as I looked up at him.

Starscream stopped walking; he stood there, his back to her and thought about her question. Cybertron was his home, he remembered his home before the war started, and he remembered there was a place he use to go to on Cybertron, where he could be alone without anyone bothering him. He looked up at the night sky that was starting to turn purple and pink and thought about what to say.

"Starscream...?" I said his name when he didn't answer me. Worried, I walked up and laid my hand upon the bottom part of his leg. "What's wrong? Is something the matter?"

Starscream smiled angrily at her. "You really are something girl…thinking to get my guard down so I would tell you everything. I'm not some pathetic worthless Decepticon that I would fall for you trick so easily."

I was taken aback by that, stepping back I shook my head. "I was doing no such thing, all I asked was what Cybertron was like, for I will never be able to see for myself so I thought asking you would help to tell me what it is like and all. I know you are not weak Starscream, I never ever thought you were weak in any way. Use that wired brain of yours for once. And stop acting like a jerk to me half the time."

Starscream growled at her, raising his fist he turned around and walked off in a hurry.

I glared at his retreating titanium back and I too stomped off, heading back towards the Autobot's base.

Round Three of talking to each other: **FAILED!**

"Blasted Starscream, I was just asking a simple question, he didn't need to go all high and mighty on me. Urgh damn him!" I said kicking the dirt as I headed to the base. "He acts like a big-ego jerk half the time and ooooohhhhhhh!"

Lets just say I mumbled and growled all the way to the base and when Red Alert and Scattershot, along with the others saw me come in they were all wondering where I been and how I suddenly looked so moody. I just gave them one word.

"Men!" and walked off to my room.

Hotshot and Kobe looked at each other then back to the door; Optimus wondered what had gone on out there while Lori ran off to see her.

"If this is what human females turn out in the morning, I don't want any part of it." Jetfire said to the others, most of them agreed.

"You know, maybe it isn't that Jetfire." Red Alert told him.

"What do you mean Red Alert? Do you know why she suddenly looked like she was going to crack a few heads?" Jetfire asked him.

"Maybe, for I have been reading on female physiology for a while now and it seems that every once a month human females go through a time where their bodies are continuing to grow and mature and thus makes them moody and not very social able." Red Alert told Jetfire and the others.

"What is this change called Red Alert?" asked Hotshot, wanting to know what was making his friend look like a sour sport.

"It is called the..." Red Alert was about to say when Kobe stopped him.

"No Red Alert! Don't say it! This isn't something that Autobot guys need to know!" Kobe told him as he shook his hands like crazy.

"But Kobe they need to know, this is probably what Thomasina is going through." Red Alert told him, and Kobe prepared for the worse.

"It is called the menstrual cycle, a time where the female's bodies are producing growth hormones throughout her body, and signaling that she is ready to mate with a male." Red Alert explained the medical term to them.

Now this is where you just want to die…for every single Autobot that stood, or were sitting, just gaped at Red Alert, and the sounds that came next were just laughable.

"EWWWWWWWWWW!"

Kobe sighed. "I tried to warn you guys."

"Kobe, promise me something, if I ever become human and need to know what I am, for Primus sake keep that part out!" Hotshot told him, who was shaking his head right now.

Everyone was trying to rid themselves of what they just heard when suddenly there was aloud **Ahem** in the room. Everyone looked to see who said it, and they saw Thomasina standing by the doorway, tapping her foot.

"Red Alert you just might be a good teacher someday." I complemented him.

Red Alert looked flushed. "Thank you...Thomasina."

I looked at everyone that was in the room, I took a deep breath….

…and yelled at everyone.

"I AM NOT ON MY PERIOD! I HAD A FIGHT OK! SO QUIT WORRYING!"

Everyone jumped ten feet into the air and backed away from her, Kobe hid behind Scattershot and only poked his head out when he thought it was safe.

I breathed in and out, calmly myself and taking another deep breath, I sighed. "I had a fight with Starscream ok? I ask one simple question and the guy goes off the deep end. He is such a jerk at times! Argh! Men!" with that I stomped back to my room.

Everyone looked at each other. And they all shuddered.

"I am suddenly scared." Scattershot said shivering.

"She had a fight with Starscream? No wonder the girl's angry." Jetfire said. "Being around that guy, I get angry too."

I was sitting in my room, Lori was with me. She was telling me that some guys act like idiots at times and some can be really cool but once in a while they can be annoying but all are forgiving.

"Yeah I know." I said to Lori. I felt tears starting to prick my eyes and I brush them away before they could fall.

Lori patted her back. She wanted to know why Thomasina was hanging around Starscream so much. Didn't she know he was the enemy and he could kill her within a second? But now really wasn't the time to ask her that.

"You know, lets go down to my home, we can have some pancakes." Lori said to her smiling.

I looked up at her and smiled too. "Pancakes would be good right about now, but I thought you weren't into country stuff?"

"I'm not but when it comes to homemade pancakes it beats everything." Lori said to me and I just laughed.

"You are so right, hmmmm ok lets go then." I stood up and followed her.

We took Reverb and Six-beet to her place; I sighed as we drove down the mountain side and headed towards the town. It would take time to settle into this place but I knew I could do it, and with the help of Bud, Lori and Kobe and the Autobots, I would be able to enjoy my time here indeed. Tommy too, hopefully. I saw Lori's place up ahead and licked my lips; pancakes were indeed good right about now.

_Nov 20/05_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Showdown at the Lake!

I placed the fork down and sighed with happiness. "Lori, your mother makes the best pancakes I've ever had."

Lori smiled. "Thanks Thomasina."

"It is so nice to have company, these days we barely have anyone around." Lori's Mother said, smiling at her.

I ended up blushing; it was nice hearing someone say it was nice having me around. I cleared my throat and stood up. "I am just going to go outside ok?"

"Sure, I will help mom clean-up." Lori said taking our plates.

I walked outside to the deck and rested my arms on the railings. I sighed, being out here in the country was different then back at home, I don't know why but it just seem to be better then out there. No one knew who I was and I didn't know anyone, it was like a fresh start to life, my life, and if felt at peace for once.

Blink.

I looked up to the sky, I saw something that wasn't supposed to be there, and for some odd reason I had a feeling whom it was. Dishing out the phone that had been given to me by Optimus, I called the base.

Scattershot picked up the call. "Hello Thomasina, what is it?"

"Scattershot, I just saw three lights heading towards the lake; I think it is the Decepticons." I told him.

"Decepticons? What are they doing there?" Scattershot asked.

"I don't know, but I am at Lori's place, do you guys want us to go up to the base? We have the Mini-cons with us." I asked him.

"No Thomasina, you girls stay right there we will take care of the Decepticons." Optimus said over the phone.

I nodded. "Ok, I will tell Lori, be careful you guys."

"We will Thomasina, Autobots! Roll Out!" Optimus called.

I hung up the phone, turning around I watched Lori with her family, there was no need to tell her and worry her, reaching into my pocket I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down something, laying it on the table outside.

I went over to the railing and looked down to see how far the ground was. I climbed over the railing and jumped down to the ground, I ended up falling on my stomach but I was alright, standing up, I ran towards the lake.

"I am sorry Optimus, but there is someone I need to see."

Sideways, Thundercracker and Starscream were scouting the area, Megatron wanted to see them soon but Starscream said there is something he had to do first and needed Sideways and Thundercrackers help. Megatron warned Starscream to be back with him and the others soon or he was going to send him to the Black Hole himself.

'I know Earth Cyber Planet key is around here, it is only a matter of time before I can finally get my hands on it, without Megatron's interference.' Starscream thought.

'What is Starsceam up too? I wonder what he is trying to find.' Sideways thought.

"Hey Starscream! We got trouble." Thundercracker said, transforming.

"The Autobots." Sideways announced.

"Starscream Transform!" Starscream said landing onto the ground.

"STARSCREAM!" Jetfire yelled as he landed onto the ground.

"What are you three doing here?" Optimus asked him.

"Oh nothing, just scouting the area for anything." Starscream said. "No need to worry Optimus, we will all meet on Jungle Planet soon. Megatron has send word for us to meet, looks like Scourge has agreed to your Challenge."

I was hiding in the bushes and listening to what was going on, the urge to jump out the bushes and hit Starscream with a rock was so damn tempting that it was unbearable.

"Oh to hell with the orders!" I whispered, jumping out of the bushes, I grabbed a few rocks and snuck up behind the Con's.

"Even if we didn't get the cyber key we still wouldn't aloud you Decepticons to take it." Jetfire said to them.

CLUNK!

"What the...?" Starscream turned around to see what just hit him, when he saw another rock hit him in the chest.

"Yes!" I whispered, cheering, I hid in the bushes again. "That's for being a jerk."

Starscream looked about trying to find what just hit him, the others were to for they seen the rocks also.

"Optimus…." Vector Prime whispered. "I believe we have a little visitor."

"Hmmmmm, I've noticed." Optimus said.

I was giggling like crazy, every time Starscream turned his back I threw a rock, he wasn't able to do much else but try and find out who was throwing the rocks. I was having so much fun.

That was until...

"Hey Starscream! I've found the little pipsqueak that was throwing the rocks." Thundercracker called out, picking me up.

"Hey! Let me go! Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go!" I raved angrily, trying to kick Thundercracker.

Starscream was shocked when he saw her, but a smile seemed to curve upon his lips. Walking up to Thundercracker, who was laughing at her efforts to try and kick him.

"Give her here Thundercracker." Starscream commanded, holding his hand out.

Thundercracker dropped me into Starscream's hand, I stood up and glared at Thundercracker then I turned around and looked up at Starscream.

"Allo, how are you?" I asked him, then kicked his thumb and jumped off of his hand.

Starscream grabbed her before she went falling face first into the ground, he had her dangling by her feet and she was cursing his name to the human's version of the Nine Hells.

"Let her go Starscream or I'll pound your face to the ground." Landmine warned him.

Starscream turned his head. "You are no more of a threat then she is Landmine, besides she is quite useful to me alive then dead."

I folded my arms and was just a steaming, trying to sit up so the blood wouldn't rush to my head I yelled at him."Hey! Put me down now! Come on, the blood is rushing to my head."

Starscream held up his other hand and dropped her in it; I stood up and shook my head then looked up at him. Then jumped when there was a yell, running I hid behind one of his fingers and poked my head out to look at Optimus.

"Hello Optimus, nice to see you." I called out to him, hiding.

"Young girl, I will have a word with you later." Optimus said sternly.

I nodded then ducked behind Starscream's middle finger, I mouthed the words help and just sunk further down to hide myself.

Starscream looked at her, rising his hand up he opened his cockpit that was on his chest and placed her inside.

I settled down upon the seat then looked up as the door closed. Starscream looked at the two who were with him.

"Thundercracker, Sideways, we are leaving. STARSCREAM TRANSFORM!" Starscream changed into his flight mode and opened the warp gate to Jungle Planet. "See you on Jungle Planet Optimus Prime, we will be waiting." And he left through the gate with Thundercracker and Sideways.

"Thundercracker, Sideways, go to Megatron, I will be there in a moment after I drop this package off." Starscream told them, and the two left through another gate to Megatron and their secret hideout.

I saw Jungle Planet's landscape and I had to admit to my surprise, it was more beautiful then Earth itself. Starscream landed somewhere on Jungle Planet that was close to the coast line, he dropped to the ground and I looked about.

"Starscream if you plan on throwing me in the water, I swear I will drag you down with me." I told him seriously, as I looked at the water.

Starscream chuckled. "I doubt humans have that much strength to pull someone 10 times their weight down into the water."

"You are so right." I mumbled looking embarrassed now. The cockpit opened and his hand came into view so I climbed out of the seat and into his hand.

He placed her down upon the ground, he didn't know why he was going through so much trouble just to help her, it was confusing the hell out of him, yet for some odd reason he didn't seem to mind her.

She was different from the other brat's that Optimus had with them and that is probably why he liked having her around, despite that she can be so annoying that he felt like squashing her beneath his foot.

I looked about the place, coast line in front and great big forest behind me. Sounds like a nice place to live.

"So...what is going on now that I am here?" I asked him, looking up.

"You are to stay here until Optimus Prime and the others get here, only then will I take you back to him, so stay here and out of sight." Starscream told me, acting like an overly commanding mother that I just so happen to leave.

"Alright! I will stay here, no need to get your gears in a flux Starscream. Now get! Megatron will be wondering where you are." I told him, trying to shoo him away but it wasn't working, he was way too big for me to push.

Starscream looked down at her before jumping up into the air and flying off through the dimensional gate. I watched him leave, looking around, I ended up kicking the sand.

"Talk about a one-way trip, I am stuck here and all by myself too." I said looking about, I think I knew why Starscream had bring me here instead of just leaving me there, so Optimus and the others would have to worry about me and end up losing the match against Scourge and thus the Decepticons win the cyber planet key. 'Well, I just won't let that happen, I think Starscream forgot I can still contact them.' I thought to myself, smiling.

Pulling out the Autobot phone, I contacted the base.

"Hello this is Thomasina calling to all Autobots at the headquarters, I am safe and on Jungle Planet, I will try and make it to the temple before you guys get there so you won't have to worry about looking for me, till then bye." And I hung up and went on my way to the temple, but not before doing one little thing.

"I always wanted to swim some place new, just didn't know it would be on different planet." Pulling my clothes off till I was in my bra and underwear, I ran and jumped into the water.

10 seconds later...

"This is the life!" I whispered floating and enjoying the heat from the sun. The Autobots could wait for me, so long as they won the fight I didn't have anything to worry about.

Besides, I was in paradise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-The battle of the key

He flew over the landscape, keeping an eye out for any Autobots, he saw something in the water near the coast line and he wondered if it was her. Flying down, he transformed and walked along the water till he was near the spot that she dropped her belongings on, he could never understand why humans needed to cover up their bodies, they didn't so why should the human's need to? He saw her some ways out into the water and she didn't notice him till he spoke.

"What are you doing?"

I sat upright in a nano-second, looking around I saw him, and drove right back into the water till nothing was seen but my head. I blinked a couple of times and then lifted my head up.

"When did you get here?" I asked stunned and surprised and a little bit embarrassed at the same time.

"Few seconds ago, just what are you doing?" Starscream asked stepping into the water till it was up to his knee-caps.

"I am swimming, well; I was till you came and ruined it." I said as I swam up to him and decided to swim around him in a circle.

Starscream decided to be a dick and scooped me right out of the water. I laid on my stomach in the middle of his hand as the water spilled out, I lifted my head and glared.

"What was that for? I was just having fun." I told him as I pushed myself up and stood up.

"We've got to go; I don't have time for you to be fooling around right now." Starscream declared as he walked back to the beach and sat me down on the sand.

I walked over to where my clothes were and begun to put them on, I didn't care if Starscream saw that I was only in my bra and panties.

Starscream watched her and became a little stun stuck, he did not understand what he was seeing or what he was feeling in his spark, but something told him it wasn't normal. Noticing that she was done, he knelt down and picked her up and placed her within his cock-pit, and then he transformed and flew off towards where the others were waiting.

"We are nearing the battlefield." Vector Prime said to Optimus.

"Alright Autobots, one for all!" Optimus said to them.

"AND ALL FOR ONE!"

BOOM!

"Welcome back!" Ransack and Cumplezone called out, shooting.

"Time for a little fishing!" Thundercracker yelled shooting a net at Leobreaker, Hotshot, Snarl and Backstop.

"I have no time for you pests; you picked the wrong day to mess with me." Optimus yelled as he transformed.

"You Autobots are so foolish." Starscream said as he came into view and transformed. A cyber key came down and went into his back. "At least try to make this battle interesting, of course, with these babies you don't stand a chance!"

Of course I was inside of his cock-pit and ended up laughing at him as he said that, I saw everyone and wanted to kick Thundercracker in the head for hitting Leobreaker while he was trapped inside of the net. Thundercracker could be so unfair at times.

"If you know what is best for you, you will get out of my way right now." Optimus told them. Thundercracker laughed at them while Starscream stood there smirking.

"Starscream you can give me back to Optimus you know, unless you are going to keep me here while you continue tormenting them." I told him.

Starscream seem to smile at that, but it disappeared. Opening up his cock-pit he placed his hand out so she could climb out, she climbed out and stood up and ran up his arm, Starscream was shocked by that and try to grab her but she stood her ground on top of his shoulder where his cannons were.

"Hey Optimus! Could you not blow Starscream to bits quite yet until I am off of him?" i asked waving my arms so he could see me.

"Hey watch it girl! I could easily throw you to him." Starscream said warning her.

"Yeah but you won't now will you Starscream?" i said grinning, and I patted his head; he glared at me when I did that.

"How the hell did I end up with this human?" Starscream asked angrily, holding his fist out.

I kicked him in the head and suddenly begun yelling at him, he yelled back and we begun to fight. Optimus Prime and the others were all stunned, including the other Decepticons.

It's amazing how mood swings can begin.

"Curse you! If it weren't for me, Megatron would've killed your sorry worthless hide!" Starscream yelled.

"Only because I called you a dumb box of bolts. Admit it Starscream! I am not so worthless after all!" I yelled back at him, my hands in fists and wanting to smack him silly.

"I would never admit to someone as weak as you." He told me, looking away and setting his jaw.

"You...you...you IDIOT!" I yelled, then jumped off of him and was caught by Vector Prime, I stumbled in his hand but I didn't do anything to stand up.

"You can kill him now, Optimus." I said hatefully.

Vector Prime sat her down and he and Optimus attacked Starscream and Thundercracker.

"This is over!" Vector Prime called slicing the net open and freeing the others.

"It's over for you old man." Starscream said their blades connecting against each other.

"Hold still you little pest!" Thundercracker said as he tried to hit Override.

Override summoned a cyber key and shot Thundercracker, Optimus and the others surrounded Starscream.

"Starscream you have one choice, either tell us what Megatron's plan is or face these three." Optimus told him.

"You forgot about choice number two." Starscream said and flew up into the air. "I leave without telling you anything!" He transformed and flew off, Thundercracker close behind.

I watched him leave, looking down at the ground I brushed my hair from my face and walked away, climbing into Hotshot's driver seat we all sped off towards the temple and to Scourge.

"Hotshot, I have a favor to ask of you." I asked him.

"What is it Thomasina?" Hotshot asked following Override.

"I want to help Lori, do you think I can also talk to Scourge?" I asked him.

"Sure, the more the better! Maybe you can even stop the fight from going on." Hotshot said.

I blushed. "I don't think I can do that Hotshot, after all, Optimus gave his word to battle him."

"Hahaha, you never know till you try little lady." Hotshot said to her, I turned beat red.

"The sun is high Lord Scourge, it's time for battle." Undermine told his leader.

"You will pay for defying me Optimus Prime!" Scourge yelled.

"WAIT!"

Scourge looked up. Optimus and the others were coming up the steps.

"Hey he's late, he shouldn't be allowed to battle." Brimestone said.

"He's right, what took you?" Scourge asked angered.

"If you want to know why don't you ask your new friend?" Leobreaker said to him.

"Yes, tell him why were late Megatron." Optimus said. "Tell him about the welcoming party you sent to us."

"What are they talking about? Have you done something Megatron?" Scourge asked him.

Megatron looked up at him. "Of course not, I don't know what they mean." he said leaving.

"Oh really?" Scourge said, not believing what he said.

I stepped out of Hotshot, looking behind me I saw Lori and Override appear, turning back I looked over at Scourge and Optimus and at the others too.

I couldn't really do anything, saying wise so I would let Lori do the talking and let it be her moment to shine. I moved away from Hotshot as he transformed and walked up to Lori, standing behind her as she went up to talk to Scourge.

"Wait!" she called.

"What's this?" Scourge asked wanting to know who interrupted him.

"Lori?" Optimus said turning around.

"What is that?" Undermine and Brimestone asked walking up and staring at Lori.

"She is my little sister and if you are planning on hurting her I suggest you back-up." Override said transforming and running up to stand in front of Lori. "It's alright Lori just back-up."

"Who dares interrupts?" Scourge asked Optimus.

"Her name is Lori and she is a human from Earth. And this is Override; she is the leader of the Speed Planet." Optimus told him.

"Hello Scourge, I have heard a great deal about you and your power." Override said.

"The Speed Planet?" Scourge asked stunned.

"Can you believe it? Their all bunch of aliens." Undermine said Brimestone

"I wouldn't want to be a part of that team." Brimestone said back to Undermine.

"Why not? All life should be welcomed where ever you come from." Lori said.

"Oh really?" Scourge said to her.

"Yes, if you just go around picking fights your nothing but a bully. AH!" Lori said then hid behind Override.

"What! What did you just say?" Scourge demanded.

"N...Nothing…" Lori said afraid.

I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder; she turned around and saw me. I smiled at her.

"Don't be afraid to say something, keep going." I told her stepping away.

I stepped away and watched her gained her courage and speak again to Scourge. I looked over at Scourge as he knelt down in front of her as she continued to speak, I felt like clapping for her but held it back when he begin to take it the wrong way.

"Yes I see, you're saying our way of life is meaningless." Scourge said angered, he transformed and roared at her.

"Back off!" Override yelled.

Hotshot jumped in and deflected the wave.

"You dare interrupt me!" Scourge yelled.

"If you want to get to them you have to go through me first." Hotshot said to him.

"Yeah count me in that action too." Leobreaker said.

"And me, you mess with one of us you mess with us all. That's the part of being a team." Optimus said.

"Yahoo!" I cried out, smiling.

"Hahahah! You think you can fight me? I could take on all of you and still win, but since I am going to be generous, you may have one of your team members join you." Scourge said.

"Alright I pick Leobreaker." Optimus said turning to him.

"Alright, Scourge had this coming to him for a long time." Leobreaker said.

"Come on, let's take him as well." Hotshot said joining in.

"No, if we do that we are no better than him." Optimus said to Hotshot and the others, and then looked over at Leobreaker and they nodded.

"OPTIMUS PRIME! SUPER MODE!"

Optimus transformed into his super mode then he and Leobreaker joined.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!"

"LEOBREAKER!"

"TRANSFORM!" they both yelled. Optimus left arm disappeared and Leobreaker joined onto him.

"SAVAGE CLAW MODE!"

I smiled proudly at them. They were going to win!

Scourge and Optimus begun their battle, Optimus hit him and threw him off balance but he got up quickly and smashed Optimus down into the ground.

"Here let me, HELP YOU!" Scourge yelled as he pushed Optimus down, squashing his arm. "THIS IS WHERE YOU BELONG! BENEATH ME!"

"No chance!" Optimus said grabbing Scourge's leg and throwing him off of him. He stood up but something begun to happen to his arm.

"What's happening?" Leobreaker called.

"I...don't...know." Optimus said gasping, and then Leobreaker broke off his arm. Optimus's arm was hurt.

"What happened?" Lori whispered shocked.

"Optimus, we have to join up again." Leobreaker told him.

"Right!" Optimus said.

Optimus and Leobreaker once again begun to join up this time, using Optimus's right arm instead.

"Huh, trying the same attack again?" Scourge said laughing.

"Yeah but this time we are adding a little twist." Leobreaker said. "CYBER KEY POWER!"

"No matter!" Scourge said. "PERPARE FOR YOUR DOOM!" he came at them with his axe.

Optimus came at him and they both hit at the same time, lighting cracked between them and then there was stillness. Scourge and Optimus were neck and neck but it was Optimus's fist that hit first.

Scourge fell down and thus ended the battle. His two minions came up.

"Lord Scourge, say it isn't so!" Undermine called going up to him.

"Get away from me." Scourge said pushing them away. "Well? What are you waiting for finish it already, I don't deserve to be treated like this." he said, for Optimus wasn't doing anything.

"No, you fought bravely and thus you live." Optimus said to him.

"But the law of this planet says..." Scourge begun to say.

"Says whoever is leader makes the rules. And the rule is you live." Optimus said.

"Yeah, you fought well, even my arm can say for that." Leobreaker said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah! That's right!" Lori said cheering.

They were within the temple; Scourge was by the Statue of the Dragon.

"As the new leader, it is by right that I give you this." Scourge said as he presented the Jungle Planet's cyber key.

"I promise to give this back, and I think you should continue to be the leader, with a few changes you could be a great one." Optimus said holding his hand out.

"I don't need you friendship." Scourge said shooing his hand away.

"Oh Scourge come on." Lori begun to say, everyone looked at her. "After all, friendship is what beat you."

"Hmmmm, I guess you're right." he said.

Optimus held out his hand, Scourge hit it away then grabbed it and shook it. Then pulled his hand away from Optimus.

"Ahh Scourge." Lori said smiling. She then turned to Override. "Look at us, making a difference."

"Yeah!" Override said giving her a thumbs up.

Scourge gave a grunt and turned away and left. Lori looked at him.

"You're not mad at us are you Scourge?" she asked smiling.

"No, you gave me a lot to think about, with a few changes this planet could be at peace." Scourge said turning around to look at her.

Backstop and Snarl looked at each other when he said that.

"So thanks, little sister." he said smiling.

Lori was shocked. "What! Little sister?"

"Come let's go." Scourge told Undermine and Brimestone.

"Does that mean we can still pick on people we don't like?" Brimestone asked.

"Be quiet." Scourge said.

"Little sister! I don't want to be his little sister!" Lori said having a fit.

"Guess we did good bringing Lori along." Override said smiling.

"Yes." Optimus said, nodding.

"IT"S JUST NOT FAIR!" Lori said yelling and stomping her feet.

Everyone ended up laughing at that.

"Ahhh women." I said, shaking my head.

_Dec 5/05_

_Whew, that took long. Two weeks now, it was a hard chapter for I was trying to remember everything from that episode and yet still add a little bit in. Hopefully the next one won't be so hard. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Decoys

"They didn't seem happy to see us!" Starscream told Megatron as they flew over the temple, shooting lasers at them.

"OF COURSE WE'RE NOT HAPPY! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL US!" I yelled at the top of my lungs at Starscream. "SOMEONE GIVE ME A GUN! I WANT TO SHOOT HIM OUT OF THE SKY!"

"No way little lady, you might shoot one of us." Hotshot said to me.

I spun around on him and was about to say a rude remark when I saw him wink at me. That shut me up quick and I ended up blushing like crazy.

"I'll be inside the temple." I mumbled, walking off and trying to hide my face.

I was beside Lori within the temple, still red in the face. She was looking at me like she knew something I didn't. Though right now I wasn't thinking on what Hotshot had said, my mind was on other things.

"Damn that Megatron! Can't he see beyond his own self loathing that what he is doing is wrong?" I asked myself, whispering so no one could hear me.

I suddenly smelled smoke, looking up I saw it coming all around us. Looking over at Lori I went up to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. She was coughing like crazy.

"Human, are you alright?" Scourge asked as he saw her coughing. "Now you see why I wanted you to leave."

"Optimus Prime can you hear me?" Vector Prime called over the com.

"I read you Vector Prime. Alright troupes pull back." Optimus called.

"Were not going to turn tail again are we?" Leobreaker asked.

"Tactical retreat, we need a better fighting position." Optimus told him.

"Oh alright." Leobreaker said.

"Thundercracker, you stay here and keep on top of things." Megatron told him.

"Right." Thundercracker said.

"What about me!" Starscream whined.

"Watch me be the smart leader as I am." Megatron ordered him; they all transformed and flew off.

Vector Prime, Backstop, Lori and I all ran out from within the temple. Vector Prime and Backstop were carrying boxes to give each of Autobots, the boxes were decoys and only one of them held the real cyber planet key.

Fool the Decepticons in thinking that one of them has it.

"So we're splitting up?" asked Hotshot.

"Into teams of two." Optimus said.

Everyone transformed and moved out.

"Racing with Hotshot, sounds like old times." Override said.

"Better with me then against me." Hotshot said to her laughing.

"Ok, I'm next." Lori said.

"Backstop, I need you to take care of Lori and Thomasina." Optimus told him.

"I will protect them with my life." Backstop told him.

"But first I need to put out this fire." Optimus said jumping up and transforming into his Super Mode.

"If I am going to look like a fire engine I might as well act like one." he said.

I laughed at that, looking around I could see Megatron, Starscream and Thundercracker flying high above. If I had a sling shot I would use it on them.

"Oh this is so exciting! By Helm I wish I could fight." I said clinching my fists. "I would be an awesome Transformer!"

Lori giggled at me, I just grinned. I begun to make some moves, first fighting with my hands and pretending that I was kicking Megatron's butt, Lori just laughed at me and I took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you, I know I am the king." I said, bowing.

"Special delivery!" Thundercracker called shooting a missile and restarting the fire in the forest.

That made me jump 10 feet into the air, it didn't make Optimus very happy. I turned around and saw Scourge coming out and he looked angry.

"Where is he?" he asked looking around for Thundercracker. "You dare burn my jungle! I won't allow it!" He summoned a cyber key and shot his two dragons flame at Thundercracker.

"I fight fire with fire!"

"ARGH! HOT BUTT! HOT BUUUTTTTTT!" Thundercracker cried as he went nose first into the ground.

"Ouch!" I whispered.

Meanwhile, Override and Hotshot had some trouble on their hands, trouble in like Ransack and Cumplezone, who as usual were being annoying and had taken the box Override had been carrying.

"Ransack! Give that back!" Hotshot called as they went after them.

Ransack grinned. "Let's see here." he said as he opened the box and got a punched sandwich and went flying.

"Man that's some weird cyber key eh Ransack? Ransack!" Cumplezone called.

Zooming in on Ransack, he was up in a tree with metal rubber ducky's flying around his head, he was out cold. Poor guy.

"Ah, well I'm done here." Optimus said, flying down and transformering into his vehicle mode. "Backstop, the key!"

"Here it is Optimus." Backstop said giving it to him.

"Take care of Lori and the other's till I get back." Optimus called to him, flying away.

Starscream and Megatron saw Optimus leave the temple.

"He's mine." Starscream said turning to Megatron.

"No, when Optimus Prime _'Cracking his fingers' _meets his doom. That honor shall be mine." Megatron said to Starscream.

"I've waited an eternity for this." he called as he transformed and flew off to battle Optimus Prime.

"You are through Optimus Prime!" Megatron called, shooting at him.

"Guess you don't practice what you preach." Starscream said watching the battle. "It's true Megatron, smart leader's watch battles from a distant. So I guess that makes me the smartest." He smirked.

Vector Prime and Sideways were battling each other. Vector Prime used his Mini-con to attack Sideways, Sideways froze when he saw it.

"Oooo battle Mini-con." Sideways said, he changed his symbol. "Hey I'm on your side, who wants to see the Decepticons have the cyber planet keys."

Vector Prime lowered his guard and placed his Mini-con back on his arm.

"Wonk!" Sideways said, grabbing the box and changing his symbol back to Decepticon.

"NO!" Vector Prime called.

"Let's open my present." Sideways said opening the box. "A rock? Here knock yourself out." he threw the box back at him and flew off.

Vector Prime watched him leave, his thoughts on the others.

Leobreaker and Snarl were fighting Mudflap, who had dug a hole for them. He said it was going to be their grave.

"Give me that key!" Mudflap said fighting Leobreaker and trying to grab the key from off his back.

Leobreaker and Snarl summoned both of their cyber keys to their aid.

"You want to rumble? In my jungle? That's fine with me." Leobreaker said as his claws appeared.

"Sorry, but I am hungry like the WOLF!" Snarl howled as his fangs grew.

"This is how we do things on jungle planet, take this and this and this!" Leobreaker called hitting Mudflap in the chest. Snarl picked him up by his teeth and flung him right into the water.

"We did it, Leobreaker." Snarl said pleased.

"Yeah we bring them to the coast line." Leobreaker said, and then his thoughts came. 'Wait what if Snarl was right and Optimus has trusted me with the key, what should I do?'

"Snarl what should we do? If Optimus has trusted me with the key where should we go?" Leobreaker asked.

"Hmmmmm, through the jungle we must go. That will keep us hidden." Snarl said.

"Right, let's go." Leobreaker said, jumping up and running into the jungle.

Meanwhile...

"Megatron!" Optimus said landing down on one mountain top.

"Optimus Prime!" Megatron said landing on another a little ways way.

They stood there looking at each other.

"ENOUGH PLEASANTRIES!" Megatron yelled calling forth his cyber key and getting his blades on his left arm.

They flew at each other, Optimus and Megatron neck to neck.

"SMILE!" Megatron yelled to him, smashing Optimus throwing him backwards.

"SAY CHEESE!" Optimus yelled back, firing at Megatron.

They both fell to the ground. Megatron was hurt.

"This is over." Optimus said walking away.

"Of course not, a real warrior would give me a final blow, or do you consider yourself to noble to shoot someone in the back?" Megatron asked, holding his arm. "WELL I DON'T! TRANSFORM!"

He came at Optimus knocking him down backwards.

"TRANSFORM!" Megatron said smashing the box that ended up holding a rock. "So you have trusted the Cyber Planet key to one of your flunkies."

"My team." Optimus said standing up.

"There is someone on your team you have that much blind faith in?" Megatron asked.

"To bad you don't have that in your Decepticons." Optimus remarked.

"Enough! This isn't over. Transform!" Megatron said and flew away.

"Leobreaker." Optimus whispered.

Megatron was up in the air and Starscream followed behind him.

"So Leobreaker is the one who holds the cyber key." Starscream said.

"Yes, and we shall get it, where is the rest of troops?" Megatron asked.

"They are indisposed of right now." Starscream said.

And it shows of everyone who ended up getting beaten.

"My nose is cold." whined Thundercracker.

"Jump!" Cumplezone called to Ransack who was still out cold.

Bubbles on the water where Mudflap was.

And Sideways going la de da as he flew around.

"I guess you only have me now." Starscream said.

"Yes, but do I trust you?" Megatron asked.

"No, I don't think you do." Starscream said.

Then they saw Leobreaker and Snarl running through the jungle.

"There he is." Starscream said.

And they flew down to them, stopping Leobreaker in his tracks.

"Megatron, what do you want?" Leobreaker asked.

"The Cyber Planet key, give it here." Megatron demanded.

"No!" Snarl called coming after him but Starscream blocked him.

"Bad Doggie! No biscuit for you!" Starscream said throwing him backwards, and he engaged him in battle.

"Snarl!" Leobreaker called.

"Looks like it just you and me Leobreaker." Megatron said smiling.

"I look forward to it." Leobreaker said then stopped. 'Wait! If I had the real key I wouldn't get into a fight with it.'

"No!" Leobreaker said turning around and running off.

"Ahhh, a cowardly lion." Megatron said laughing.

'That's it Leobreaker! A tactical retreat!' Snarl thought.

Leobreaker was hiding within the forest, Megatron walked by his hiding place.

"Well I am rather surprised Leobreaker, I didn't expect you to run from a fight, then again you always had those to back you up...Optimus, Snarl. It's seems without them you are just another pathetic coward." Megatron said.

Leobreaker jumped out of his hiding place. "Choose your next words wisely Megatron, for they may be your last."

Megatron smirked.

"LEOBREAKER!"

Megatron and Leobreaker looked up as Optimus came down into view.

"Oh gosh you did trust me." Leobreaker said shocked.

"That's right, let's show him what we are made of." Optimus said to his friend.

Leobreaker nodded.

Optimus and Leobreaker transformed and created Savage Claw Mode.

Megatron summoned his cyber key and his blades appeared and join his left arm.

Optimus and Megatron went at each other. They hit and sparks flew between each other and then...

"ARGH!" Optimus screamed.

"Stabbed in the back." Starscream said lowering his blade.

Optimus fell down and the key dropped.

"Ahhh it's the Cyber Planet key." he picked it up.

"No!" Optimus said trying to get up but was kicked by Starscream.

"The key is mine and there is nothing you can do about it Optimus Prime." Megatron said.

"You don't understand, this isn't a matter of winning or losing." Optimus said.

"Oh? Then it must be...a matter of life or death. Then it is over for you Optimus Prime." Megatron said rising his hand and lighting begun crackling from it.

Snarl was in the woods; he was badly wounded and called out Leobreaker's name.

Megatron was about to hit Optimus when there was a light surround Optimus and the cyber planet key.

"What!" Megatron said stopping.

"What's that?" I asked seeing the light coming from the forest.

"It is the Cyber Planet key, something is happening to it." Backstop said.

The light disappeared, Megatron looked around.

"Hnh, nothing." he resumed his attack but was shot in the back.

"ARGH!" What!" he said turning around he saw a space bridge appear.

"Hey a space bridge!" Hotshot called.

"Let's make tracks." Override said and they sped up.

"What a surprise." Vector Prime said when he came up to the team and spoke to Jetfire.

"We are just as surprise as you are." Jetfire said.

Everyone had now gathered around Optimus, Megatron and Starscream. Jetfire was helping Optimus to his feet.

"Come on Optimus, let's get you to your feet." Jetfire said helping his leader up.

"Give the Cyber Planet key back Megatron, this isn't about us anymore." Optimus said.

"If you want it so bad, come and get it." Megatron said bouncing the key in his hand. "What? Is no one going to take it? How about you? Want to be the hero?" he asked Hotshot.

"I would fight you Megatron, but I think you are going to give that key out of the kindness of your heart." Hotshot said to him.

"Humf, this is through." Megatron said and he and Starscream left.

"You may go Megatron, but the Cyber Planet key is staying with us." Optimus said.

Megatron got ready to fight, Optimus powered up bringing the power of Savage Claw mode together and he went at Megatron. He came after him and smashed into him, hitting his arm and throwing him backwards onto Starscream.

Vector Prime caught the key. "Got it!"

"Uhm...Megatron? We were...uhm...going?" Starscream said helping Megatron off of him.

Megatron stood up but held his arm while Starscream held him up. "This isn't over Optimus Prime." And he and Starscream went through the warp gate.

The Autobots cheered as they won another victory.

Lori and Thomasina met Kobe and Bud, Kobe and Bud walked up to them.

"Yeah, come after all the work is done." Lori said.

"Sorry Lori, we had a family party." Kobe said.

"You don't think I have tons of parties to go to? But I'm out saving the universe." Lori explained with the wave of her hand.

"More humans?"

Everyone turned and saw Scourge come up to them.

"Wow it's a dragon!" Bud said.

"A dragon?" Scourge asked.

"It's a compliment, dragons are fierce and mythology creatures back at home." Lori said.

"Yeah, were you ever on earth battling medieval knights?" Kobe asked.

"Medieval knights? No I haven't been on earth. You should leave." Scourge asked getting frustrated and tried.

"You should come to earth, you have friends there now." Lori said.

"By the Spark of the Ancients! Don't you ever give up? I've given you the Cyber Planet key because you wouldn't stop pestering me. Now it's time for you to GO!" Scourge said. "CYBER KEY POWER!"

"Oh uh I think we made him mad, he's breathing fire!" Kobe said afraid.

"Bro, he's a dragon that's what they do." Bud said.

I smiled at the boys and shook my head. It was going to be a long journey.

_Dec 9/05_

_Holy crap! I wrote an entire episode! Wow! _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Turning of the Sides

The Autobots and the humans were back on earth; Snarl had come along with them. As they walked through their base he stopped and everyone turned around.

"What's the matter Snarl?" Jetfire asked.

"I was just wondering if this place was your den." Snarl said looking about.

All the kids laughed at that.

"Are den? Yeah right." Bud said laughing.

"Give him a break guys, he just came from Jungle Planet." Lori said.

"This is the Autobots base, where we come up with ideas and plans." Kobe explained to Snarl.

"Well put." Jetfire said giving him the thumbs up.

"I was just thinking that maybe a few boulders and some moss would make the place roomier." Snarl said. Everyone laughed at that.

"I know, why don't I give you a tour of the place?" Jetfire asked.

"Hey I want to help too." Kobe said.

"Me too." Lori said pushing him away.

"And me." Bud said and they all fought for it.

"Kids, is this any way to show Snarl earth manners?" Jetfire asked.

I giggled at that. "Well one way to find out eh?"

We all went into the base, I went to find Tommy and tell him the good news but he was already there in the command center, welcoming us back.

"Welcome back everyone." Tommy said. "And hello Snarl, welcome to our home away from home."

"That's cheerful Tommy." I said smiling. "Well I am going to my room be right back."

Once I was in my room, I changed into some clean clothes. I was combing my hair when I sensed that something wasn't right, I knew everything at the base was ok, but my instincts were telling me something was happening elsewhere. And something tells me I knew what it was.

Putting the brush down I went over to the closet and picked out my winter gear. I was going to need it in the arctic.

But first, I needed a way to get there. I ran to the command center and found Jolt there; everyone was still talking and getting everything ready for the second cyber key.

"Jolt! I need to speak with you!" I called going up to him.

"What is it Thomasina?" Jolt asked turning around.

"I need your help." she said.

Starscream and Sideways were flying around the Arctic. When they saw a blue light come from the sky, an active cyber key.

"Someone has activated a cyber power key." Starscream said.

"Hey look down there, it's someone and I don't think he is one of Optimus's little lackeys." Sideways said.

"Let's go introduce ourselves." Starscream said. "In other words show him whose boss." And they flew off down towards him.

"The seal should just be up ahead." said Smokescreen; he jumped off the cliff, flying through the air.

"This way's more faster." he said transformering and walking up to a giant mountain of snow. "Good its still intact." he walked up to it.

Someone landed up on the cliff, Smokescreen heard them and ran to hid, poking his head out he looked to see who it was.

"Looks like trouble and I bet I know what they are after." he said. "Hey you! Why are you here and what do you want?"

"What no hello, nice to see you?" Starscream asked smirking.

"Wise guy huh?" Smokescreen said.

"Tell me where Earth Cyber Planet key is." Starscream demanded as he jumped down and landed just a few feet away from him. "Answer that and I may not turn you into scrap metal."

'So, Starscream thinks that Earth Cyber Planet key is here? He led Megatron in the wrong direction.' Sideways thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I won't let you release those monsters even if it means locking you up myself." Smokescreen said.

"If you say so, scrap metal it is then!" Starscream said to him.

Smokescreen and Starscream battled each other, Smokescreen did whatever he could to keep him away from the seal, while Sideways just stood above the cliffs watching.

She ran as fast as she could in the snow, she could hear the battle that was going on and could see Sideways by the cliff, then he suddenly jumped down and she just ran faster, she had to get there before he left otherwise she be stuck out here.

Smokescreen had left them after giving them a surprise attack, by leaving, then coming back when their guard was down.

"Now I leave them in the dust." he said speeding off.

"Phew, follow him. He was protecting something and I am going to found out what it was." Starscream told Sideways.

Sideways nodded, transformering he flew off and followed Smokescreen.

Starscream turned around and looked at the mountain of snow.

"What's this?" he said smiling.

She stood on top of the cliff, the wind blew and made her hair fly around her face, the snow dusted her glasses but it didn't bother her. Taking her snow broad out, she placed it on the ground and placed her feet within the bracers. She put her hat on and tightened her hood and with one push of her body she jumped and went down the cliff.

"YAHOOOOO!"

"Let's see what our little friend was hiding." Starscream said and blew the top of the snow mountain away.

A hole was discovered and it went down a long way to somewhere, Starscream looked down at it.

"Ahahaha! Looks like I hit the jackpot!" Starscream laughed.

She kept her balance as she went down the cliff, one wrong move and she would fall to her death. She hit the snow and sped off towards him, bending low to get more speed and to be careful of the bumps that came up ahead.

"YO! STARSCREAM! WHATCA DOING?"

Starscream spun around and saw something small, and quite speedy, heading towards him, the little thing stopped at his feet and stood up, removing something around what would be its head, he saw who it was he was surprised.

"What are you doing here human?" he demanded.

"What no hello, nice to see you at all?" I asked him, picking up my snow broad; I held it under my arm. "I knew I find you here, had the feeling you were up to something, so I had a little help on getting here."

Starscream looked down at her, then he looked up, he was expecting to see the Autobots hiding somewhere, he looked back down at her.

"What is it that you want from me that you had to come all the way here?" Starscream asked.

"I want to join you Starscream, in your battle to become the Decepticon leader. I think I can be of use to you, even though I am small, I can still kick butt." I told him, doing a Yuna move from her Black Mage outfit.

Starscream tilted his head to the side. "Why would I want you, a worthless fleshling, to be with me?"

"Because, you care." I told him, looking up at him and straight into his purple optics.

Starscream looked like he just got smacked across the face, but quickly covered it up.

"You are a human, why should I care?" Starscream asked her, getting on edge by her presence.

"Because you do, that's why." was all she said.

"I've had enough, we must be going." Starscream said, side-stepping the answer now. He picked her up in his hand.

I smiled, he had avoided the answer. "Thomasina of the Decepticons, I like it." I said to myself.

Starscream smiled, turning around he jumped down the hole, her within his hand.

I looked about the cave with the weird looking eggs in it; Starscream was also looking and finding out what they were. So far what I could tell, they had living beings within them.

"So what is the data on these things?" I asked looking over at Starscream, who was by a pillar that was in the middle of the room.

It was what must control the eggs, keeping whatever is inside, inside.

"They are my army that's what, I can do more as a leader then Megatron ever could, I won't be wasting my time like he did." Starscream said looking around. "What better way to bring about the age of Starscream then with these! My comrades."

I looked about at them then I walked up to Starscream. "And this army will help you find Earth Cyber Planet key?"

"Yes, once I get rid of a few annoying people." Starscream said.

"I hope one of those annoying people isn't me. Because if it is, I'll kill you right here on the spot." I told him, crossing my arms and giving him a warning stare.

He didn't say anything back to me. I was about to ask something when we heard footsteps coming, Starscream and I hid.

"What in the world...?" Optimus Prime said stunned.

Optimus, Landmine and Leobreaker were all within the room and were all stunned at what they saw.

"See I told you this place was creepy." Leobreaker said.

"Landmine, Leobreaker, go and collect the data to be sent back from the base." Optimus told the two.

The data was collected and sent, Scattershot and Hotshot were finding out about it, the Mini-cons too and by what Jolt said they were stasis pods then eggs, but the life energy that was within them was identical to the Autobots.

"You mean there are Autobots within them?" Optimus asked.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Your just in time to witness my amazing discovery!"

Everyone looked up to see Starscream standing up upon the controlling machinist for the pods.

"Starscream!" Optimus called out.

Then Optimus froze, everyone froze when they saw who was standing next to Starscream.

"T..Thomasina! What are you doing here?" Optimus asked shocked by what he saw.

I stood beside Starscream's legs, my arms crossed across my chest. I held the power of authority over them right now. "Hello Optimus Prime, so nice of you to join us."

The kids back at the base were stunned, shocked by what they were seeing. Even her brother was shocked, for he had been standing there helping Hotshot when he heard her voice speak.

"Don't you like it Optimus? I told you I could help him. I am a Decepticon now and you are in your final resting spot." I said, pointing my finger at him.

Starscream jumped down and Landmine, Leobreaker and Optimus got ready to fight him.

"I'll teach you a thing or two." Landmine said charging at Starscream.

Starscream smirked. Landmine slammed into Starscream, sending him backwards as his feet slid across the ground. Starscream picked Landmine up and threw him over his head.

"Your friend didn't give much of a fight." Starscream told Leobreaker.

"I'll show you a fight!" Leobreaker told him.

"The bigger they talk the harder they fall." Starscream retorted and shot him with his null cannon.

He turned back around to the pillar; he raised his hand up towards me. "Quickly, jump my little Decepticon." He ordered me, but in a kind way.

I jumped down into his hand and ran up his arm to sit by his right shoulder cannon, it kept me out of the way so when he blasted the pillar, I wouldn't get hurt.

"NOW MY COMRADS! I RELEASE YOU FROM YOUR CRUEL PRISON! AND FROM NOW ON YOU SHALL FOLLOW ME!"

He shot the generator.

"What are you doing? What are those things?" Optimus asked stepping back.

"They are the Sparks of Ancient Decepticons that have been imprisoned here for 1000's of years. All because they scared a few humans." Starscream said sadly, but with amusement. "It's so unfair." he had his face covered by his hand as he shook his head. "Wouldn't you agree?" he asked them turning around to look at his new army.

"Now my Decepticons, take on your true form's." Starscream called to them. He turned back around to face Optimus and the others, smirking.

"So glad you could drop by." He told them.

'I am sorry Optimus, but it has to be this way.' I thought.

"Now I have something to test my new army on, Decepticons, ATTACK!"

And they came after Optimus, Leobreaker and Landmine.

"Wait! The world has changed since you been imprisoned!" Landmine tried to reason with them but they attacked him.

"How are they doing Scattershot?" Hotshot asked.

"Well a bunch of angry Decepticons have them trap so they probably been better."

"What! Hold on guys we are on our way!" Red Alert said speeding up.

"There's too many of them." Landmine said.

"Argh! You are so pathetic that I can't even enjoy watching this. So I am just going to put you out of your misery." Starscream said.

"OPTIMUS PRIME PERPARE TO MEET THE ALL SPARK!"

Starscream shot at the walls of the carven with his null cannon's. And the carven began to collapse on them.

Starscream laughed as he begun to move away, I crawled into his cock-pit before he transformed.

"Wait! Starscream you can't do ...ARGH!" Optimus called out to him, before he was covered in chucks of ice.

"Optimus! Optimus what is going on?" Jetfire called.

KABOOM!

Starscream flew out with the rest of the Decepticons.

"Starscream! This can't be good." Jetfire said firing at him.

"Do you really want to fight me while your friends are being buried alive?" Starscream asked.

"What! Hold on guys I'M COMING!" Jetfire yelled.

Starscream walked up to the cliff, he stood in front of his Decepticon army, and I stood beside him.

"It has finally come. I Starscream will bring about a new world order, a world for all Decepticons! AND YOU SHALL HELP ME!" Starscream yelled.

The ancient Decepticons cheered.

"Now to see about the little trap I set." Starscream thought as he held the map in his hand. 'Hehehehahaha."

"According to the map the cyber planet key should be close." Megatron said.

"Alright!" Mudflap said.

"Heyhaw!" Thundercracker cheered.

"Let's party to celebrate!" Ransack said waving his arms.

"Hey Megatron, the map is doing something funny." Thundercracker said, pointing to the map.

Megatron looked down at the map.

"Hey I want to see." Cumplezone said.

"AH! You're stepping on my tire!" Ransack said hitting Cumplezone away.

Suddenly the map burned with bright light and everyone was engulfed in it.

"What is going on?" Megatron demanded.

"Don't you like the map I left you?"

Starscream appeared on the map.

"Starscream! What is the meaning of this?" Megatron demanded

"Let's just say I won't be bringing up the rear anymore." Starscream said. "Don't worry I'm in charge now."

"Hey guys don't leave me out here all by myself!" Cumplezone said trying to get in.

"We're trying to get out too lamebrain!" Ransack said hitting the walls of the sphere.

"I demand that you let us go!" Megatron said.

"I am afraid I can't do that old man." Starscream said.

"ARGHHH!" Megatron threw the map and broke it.

"I swear Starscream when I get out of here I am going to make you suffer like you never suffered before." Megatron said clinching his fist.

"STARSCREAM!"

Starscream smirked. "My plan worked, now it's time to find Earth Cyber Planet key."

I nodded. "Optimus and them shouldn't be giving you any trouble for a long while now, or Megatron for that matter."

"Yes, I am now the leader and it shall stay that way." Starscream said, he knelt down and picked me up, placing me on his shoulder.

"If I had wine I make a toast to you." I told him giggling.

Starscream smirked. 'Maybe having her along will not be as bad as I thought.'

I sighed in peace and took in the sight of the Decepticon army; my leader will have all he desired soon, very soon. And I will be there when it happens.

I pretended to have a glass of wine. "To Starscream, the new leader of the Decepticons! Cheers!"

Starscream toasted to that.

"Ok don't do that again, you look weird doing that." I told him when he pretend to have a glass, he tipped it back and it looked like he had been jugging it down.

"Hmpf, I will pretend I didn't hear that." Starscream said.

I laughed at that. "Oh Starscream, don't take it personal, I was only joking."

He didn't say anything but I could see a smile curve upon his lips.

'My beloved Starscream, I promise I won't let anything happen to you.' I thought as I moved my legs and sat cross-legged on top of his right shoulder cannon.

_Dec 10/05_


	11. Chapter 11

_Dec 11/05_

Chapter 11-Invasion

The Decepticons flew over Earth, searching for Earth's Cyber Planet key. The humans were worried and scared out of their minds, thinking that Starscream was going to attack them.

Thing is, Starscream cared nothing for the humans and wasn't even bothered by their arrogance; expect for one little fleshling. She wasn't as self-centered as the rest of her kind, she amused him, was quite useful against the Autobots, and thus she was useful to him.

I was walking along one of the Seeker Ships that the ancient Decepticons had made by the order of Starscream, so he could locate Earth's Cyber Planet key. I had been given a mini jetpack by Starscream so I could fly around without him needing to hold me all the time; it was quite useful for getting around the Ships.

I was keeping an eye out for anything, Autobot and human wise. I was basically second-in-command to Starscream now. I had a bit of an order authority over the Decepticons, I was, after all, the first human to ever join the Decepticons, and have a say in things too. I like being notice! It's fun!

I pressed the button on the jetpack and flew up into the air, going over to one of the leading Ships to where Starscream was. I flew around for a moment before flying over to him; I liked flying, it was so awesome! Starscream turned his head when he saw me and held out his hand for me to land in.

"How's everything on your side?" I asked him as I landed carefully into his hand, I shut the jetpack off.

"Fine so far, the humans think I plan on attacking them, such pathetic creatures." Starscream said then he heard her say a loud Ahem, he looked at her and she was glaring at him.

"You aside, of course." He corrected.

I smiled. "Yes, I am not pathetic, so get it right when you go saying that about my race." I told him, pointing my index finger at him.

Starscream seem to not listen to her there. "Go fly for a while if you want, I don't need you around here for the time being." he said, watching her turn on the jetpack he pushed her up into the air and watched her fly off to one of the Seeker Ships.

Though it was a few minutes later that he saw her flying through the air like a Con with a busted gasket. He just shook his head and sighed.

"Give her flying equipment and she uses it like there's no tomorrow." he whispered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"If Tommy could see me now. YAHOOOOO!" I cried happily, zigzagging through the Decepticons, I decided to go and do some sightseeing for a while, Starscream wouldn't mind that. At least that's what I thought.

My glasses, which now had a chip in them that could communicate with Starscream anywhere in the whole galaxy; and he to me. His image would pop up in my glasses like the screens do for the Autobots when they are talking to each other.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Starscream's voice came to me; his face appeared in my glasses.

"I am going sightseeing." I told him.

"You will do no such thing girl, I don't need those Autobots seeing you and coming to bother me while I search for the cyber key, or the humans." he told me sternly.

"Oh don't worry; I know what I am doing." I told him, and then I shut him off by pressing the button around my ear piece that connected to the frame.

I decided to fly under all the Decepticons as they continued to search for the cyber key. That way Starscream wouldn't have to worry and not get on my tail about getting in trouble.

"Lalalalalalalala." said Thomasina as she flew underneath the Seeker Ships; Starscream was watching her as she flew around like some Autobot drunk on Energon. Though it did amuse him to see her having fun, despite it all.

I flew back up to the main Seeker Ship that Starsceam was on, flying up I landed on top of his right shoulder. I looked about, then sat down.

"Did you enjoy making a fool of yourself?" Starscream asked me, not turning his head.

"I didn't make a fool, I was enjoying myself." I told him settling my jetpack down so it wouldn't be bothering my back.

"You shouldn't be wasting the energon fuel in that, I gave it to you so you have easy transportation, not to use as a toy." Starscream explained to me.

"You are beginning to sound like my mother!" I told him through grated teeth.

He didn't say anything after that.

The Autobots looked at the screens as they watched Starscream's army flood the world. The kids were the ones most affected by it, for they had lost one of their own to them already. Lori was one of the four taking it the hardest.

Thomasina's room had been cut off expect to her brother, no one else was allowed to enter it.

Scattershot and Vector Prime were getting a plan ready in case they needed to attack Starscream's army.

I was standing at the edge of the Seeker Ship that Starscream and I were on. I had my feet dangling off the side of the ship while I drew in my art book. Hearing giant footsteps behind me, I looked up and saw Starscream standing behind me.

"Hello up there." I said grinning up at him.

He looked down at her; his arms were crossed against his chest. "You shouldn't be sitting so close to the edge girl, otherwise you're going to be nothing but a puddle when you hit the ground."

"I know what I am doing Starscream, don't worry about me so much." I told him going back to my drawing.

"Humf." was all he said before turning around and leaving.

I placed my pencil down and turned my head to look back at him. He walked to the front of the Seeker Ship and stood there, watching the rest of his army.

"What is it about you that makes me feel this way Starscream?" I asked myself still watching him. I felt strange now ever since I decided to be with him, it was like some feeling within me is now getting stronger and I still don't understand what it is. It scares me yet makes me want to know more. I don't know if it is normal or not, but for now I will have to deal with it.

I placed my art book aside, standing up; I went over to Starscream and just stood by his left leg, closing my eyes I leaned against it to relax.

Starscream felt something against him, looking down at his leg he saw her leaning against it, wanting to kick her off, he instead let her relax against him. He in fact didn't seem to mind for some unknown reason, though he could feel the heat that was coming off her small body, it was going through his titanium plating...it felt nice.

The cold metal against my skin felt soothing in some sort of way, it kinda relieved the ache and pain that I was feeling in my shoulders and back. Amazing how something's seem to work and others don't, not that Starscream was a therapy medic or anything, but their bodies seem to have some sort of relaxing methods that even our doctors to this day don't have.

And to me that felt like a million dollars, the surprising thing was that I was still there and he didn't go and kick me to the moon. Though I wouldn't mind going there someday, just not right now. Opening my eyes I pushed myself away and sat down upon his foot, what a nice place to sit! Watch, in ten seconds I'll be flying through the air.

Starscream looked down again and saw her sitting on his foot, kneeling down he picked her up and placed her on his chest near his face, right in front of the shoulder cannons.

I sat down there, turning my head I looked at him. "If you were a pillow, I be asleep by now."

"Then I am glad I am not a pillow." he said.

I giggled at that. Smiling I leaned back and rested my back against the lower cannon.

An hour passed by and she had fallen asleep, another hour had passed and Starscream continued to let her sleep, he had placed her jetpack beside her in case she needed it when she awoke.

But as the hours went by Starscream begun to get on edge, he was getting frustrated that there had not been any progress in finding Earth's Cyber Planet key.

"I don't understand, my Decepticons have blanketed the entire globe and still there is no sign of the cyber key." Starscream complained. "It's time I tear this world apart brick by brick."

"Not if I can help it!"

Starscream turned around when he heard that, seeing who had spoken to him. I awoke when I nearly slid off his shoulder, holding onto the shoulder cannons casing, I turned my head to see what was going on. I saw Snarl and decided to go for my jetpack and get the hell off of Starscream.

"SNARL TRANSFORM! Your time is up Starscream!"

Snarl of the Jungle planet landed on top of the ship. Ready to battle Starscream.

"It's time for you to surrender Starscream. This end's here." Snarl told him and went to attack him, But before he could he was attacked by the other Decepticons.

"Have you forgotten about my new friend's?" Starscream asked laughing.

I flew around Starscream, keeping my distance so I didn't get caught in the crossfire.

"Your very brave to face me by yourself Snarl, either that or foolish, but since you are about to be defeated, I say foolish." Starscream told Snarl.

"But he isn't by himself Starscream."

I looked up and saw the warp gate open, reaching my arm around, I grabbed the gun that had been given to me by Starscream, and loading it, I flew over to Starscream, keeping just a few feet above him. I was prepared to fight.

"Your reign is up Starscream!" Optimus Prime called.

"WHAT? Impossible!" Starscream cried out in anger, I couldn't believe it myself.

They had managed to free him, just _wonderful!_

"Sorry to keep you waiting Snarl." Hotshot said as they landed.

"No problem, I had plenty to keep me busy." Snarl said.

Starscream and I both grated our teeth. Our moods syncing on that point.

"Damn you all!" I told them aiming my gun at them and fired.

Red Alert and Override dodge the attack but were surprise that she was even fighting them. Everyone was surprised by it.

"It's over for you Starscream." Optimus said getting into a fighting position.

"HA! Do you really think you can defeat me? Decepticons ATTACK!" Starscream yelled.

"ARRRRRHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fired at them.

"THOMASINA!" Hotshot called to her, he didn't want to fight her. He cared too much about her to hurt her. He spread his arms out, trying to show that he wasn't the enemy.

"Hotshot, Surrender now and I won't hurt you." I told him, aiming my gun at his spark.

"Thomasina stop this! You are not a Decepticon! You don't belong here; you belong with us to help us fight against them." Hotshot said to me, placing his hand over his chest to show he cared.

"No I don't, I belong here, with Starscream, fighting beside him. I ain't good, so why should I join the side of good?" I asked of him.

"But you are! You're filled with compassion and kindness; you're too innocent to be joining with Starscream, don't let him corrupt you!" Hotshot pleaded with me.

I smirked at him. "The innocence of my soul left a long time ago, Hotshot. Starscream and I are alike in that department." I told him before firing my gun off at him.

"NO!" Hotshot yelled as he was shot in the chest and fell down.

"If you surrender Optimus Prime I just might aloud you to live." Starscream told him.

"Never, I rather die than surrender to the likes of you." Optimus told him.

"Then let me help you." Starscream said, his null cannons around his waist came up and fired at him.

I flew around, taking aim at any of the Autobots that I saw, trying to keep them away from Starscream. I flew up higher and that was when I saw the planes coming our way. They started firing at the Autobots and Decepticons.

I flew down towards Starscream and saw that two new Transformers had come abroad.

"We are here to clean up the mess you made." one said who had these bright glossy blue eyes.

"And what are you going to do about it? Run away really fast like you did last time?" Starscream asked, smirking at them.

"I'm here now." the other said a grayish colored one. "Let's get it on!"

"Fine then if that's what you want!" Starscream said and shot his null cannons at them.

"NO!" Optimus yelled and took the hit.

"Optimus Prime!" Red Alert called running up to him.

I watch him talk to the other two and saw them take Optimus off the ship and on to Jetfire. The Autobots were retreating; I flew down to Starscream and sat on top of his shoulder.

"This isn't over Starscream." Hotshot told him from the ground, holding his hand to the wound on his chest, the one I made.

Starscream smirked and laughed at that. I placed my gun back in my jetpack, looking over at him I smiled.

"Weren't you just calm and relax the whole time." I said smiling.

Starscream looked over at me; his smirk seemed to grow a little more. "There was no need to get my hands dirty, such a pathetic battle, though surprised that they would even fight me, even when the humans were trying to shoot them down."

I nodded. "Yeah, I am surprised as much as you are. The battle was easy, though if you didn't have you troops then you might have been defeated."

"Phef, I cannot be taken down so easily, especially by such weak fools as the Autobots." He stated, waving his hand at me to dismiss what I said.

"You'd be surprised Starscream, those who are too over-confident of themselves are usually the ones who are defeated by the weakest of beings." I told him.

Starscream turned his head and looked at her; his purple optics stared into her sliver-blue human eyes. For being a human he cared about her in an unlike-Decepticon way. For someone who voiced her opinion way too much even for her own good, she was sometimes right. It disturbed him that he might actually care more then he wanted to about her. Looking away, he kept his optics on something else instead of her.

I tilted my head to the side and stared at him, it was like he suddenly became uncomfortable, but why? Did I say something to make him feel that way? I doubt it; even I can't make him show such emotions.

Deciding to do a little bit of scouting, I jumped down from his shoulder cannon and walked close enough to his face to kiss his cheek, which totally spooked him, he stared at me in utter shock but was unable to say anything for I turned my jetpack on and flew into the air.

Starscream touched the spot with his fingers where she had kissed him. Odd emotions were filling his spark that he couldn't comprehend. All he could understand was that this _human_ was causing him to feel and think things that weren't of his nature.

And he didn't know what the slag to do about it.

_Dec 17/05_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Planet Key and the Omega Lock

"Would you stop moving for ten seconds? Hold still or I'll kick you in the head!"

Starscream grated his white metal teeth, wanting to so badly to smack her, he held still while she tried to fix a hole in between his shoulder and neck, the hole was small and nothing for him to worry about, but she was nagging him for her to fix it. He kept moving his head so she wouldn't be able to, thing was, she held a wielder and a smoldering torch, so really he had his back against the wall, for if he turned his head the wrong way he was going to find himself with a new face.

"Blasted girl I am fine!" Starscream said getting annoyed.

"Oh sure ya are! One little hole can become a big problem, what if it rains and you get water in your system? I'm not going to be here to clean you out." I told him smoldering the hole shut.

"You think I want you to! I don't need you roaming around inside my parts!" Starscream told me, as he got even more annoyed.

"Yeah, god knows what dirty secrets I would find inside you." I said sarcastically.

Starscream couldn't comment on that, and I swear I could see a faint red crossing his cheeks.

Sideways was with them, he was watching what was going on and so far what he has seen didn't seem to make him quite happy.

'What is Starsceam thinking keeping her with us? Has he gone soft for this human?' Sideways thought.

"ARGH! Watch it!"

I had almost wielded Starscream face in; he kept his head turned away from what I was doing while he talked to Sideways.

"Any news yet?" he asked.

"None, it seems the Autobots knew of our plan and cut off all communication's." Sideways told him.

I looked up. "They might be using the power lines to talk to all the other bots without being detected by you guys. It's the only way I see it happening." Placing the tools back within the leather bag, I stood up and slid down Starscream's arm and landed within his hand.

Starscream looked down at her. "She might be right, still keep an ear out for anyone trying to contact the Autobots."

Sideways nodded and kept his audio receivers out.

I turned around and looked up at him. "You're all fixed up, now you don't have to worry about anything."

"I was alright in the beginning!" Starsceam said grated, annoyed once again.

I giggled at him. "Better safe than sorry, Screamer."

Starscream just gave a low grow,l meaning he understood. I climbed back up his arm and got my jetpack, putting it on I jumped up into the air and turned it on.

"Where are you going?" Starscream asked me as I flew around his head.

"Just going to do some scouting that's all, you don't mind do you?" I asked him flying in front of his face.

"No I don't, but keep within the sight of my Decepticons in case there is trouble." Starscream told me. I could see that he was worried for my safety, even if he didn't want to admit it.

I nodded. "Got it." and flew off.

Starscream went back to talking to Sideways but kept his optics on high alert for her.

I flew around the Decepticons, keeping my radio scanner's on incase I heard anything that was coming from the Autobots. I felt more like a Transformer then a human now that I had all this gear on me, but I knew that would never happen for a human can't become a Transformer.

Not now, not ever. It was impossible.

But as I think about it, do I even want to be human anymore now that I am with Starscream? I mean I can't be with him in the romance sense; he's not exactly the type who would want any sort of relationships. It also doesn't help that I am made out of flesh and bone and I am very small too.

Starscream probably didn't even think of me in that way, I'm just a human who joined the Decepticons. He might think of me as a friend, but even that was pushing it.

"Oh well, I can't really do anything about it." I whispered, shaking my head to clear it of everything. I continued to fly around and just try to enjoy myself.

"Thomasina, Thomasina are you there?"

"Yes Starscream I'm here." I called to him; his picture now appeared in my glasses.

"Sideways has just picked up a transmission from that Mini-con Jolt to the Autobots base, they are within the mountains, we are heading there so come up to the ship." Starscream told her.

I nodded and flew up to the main Seeker Ship.

Starscream turned his head when he heard her coming up to him; she landed on top of his left shoulder cannon.

"Anything else after that transmission?" I asked him as I landed.

"No. But we are keeping a look-out for anything that is coming from the mountains." Starscream said.

"Ok." was all I said before flying up into the air again.

Starscream and Sideways transformed and flew on ahead of the Decepticons, they lead the way.

It was only a few minutes later that Sideways ended up seeing something near the water beneath them.

"Starscream look, it's that fool who was here with the Autobots when they came to battle us." Sideways said, pointing down towards the water.

Evac was flying low across the water beneath them.

"He's mine." Starscream told Sideways and Thomasina.

Starscream and Thomasina flew down towards the water and stopped right in front of the bot, which also stopped when he saw them.

"Why is it that someone like you is flying solo in times like these?" Starscream asked, and then his eyes caught something that Evac was holding.

"The Cyber Planet key!"

"Don't get any big ideas!" the Evac said and flew past him.

"Get back here!" Starscream called flying after him.

"Hey Starscream wait up!" I called flying after him; if he starts getting thick-headed he will end up getting himself killed.

Starscream looked up at his Decepticons. "BLAST HIM!"

I ended up diving, trying to get out of the way of the incoming missiles that were now after Evac.

"You want fireworks, here some." Evac called summoning a cyber key and shooting missiles at the Deceptcions.

"That's what they get for wasting my time." Evac said flying up towards the Space-Bridge.

The smoke cleared, Starscream and I saw Evac flying up towards the Space Bridge.

"Coward! Running away…." Starscream called out and went after him.

Sideways appeared beside him. "He's not running away, he's getting away."

"Did I ask you?" Asked Starscream.

I try to keep up with him but my jetpack wouldn't go the speed they were at. I saw Evac heading towards the Space-Bridge, Jetfire had come down to help Evac, trying to get Starscream off of his heels.

"Get lost Starscream!" Jetfire called, firing his weapons at him.

"Jetfire come back, we are leaving." Optimus Prime called.

Jetfire turned around and flew off; Starscream flew right up to him and grabbed his wing.

"Get off my back." Jetfire said trying to shake him off.

"Not me, ARGGHHHHH!" Starscream yelled throwing him. "BUT I'LL SHOOT YOU IN THE BACK!"

Jetfire got hit in the back and fell to the ground, the kids were down there and they ran up to help him. I flew down there and landed on the ground just as Starscream came down too.

Starscream smirked at Jetfire. "It's raining Decepticons and you don't have an umbrella." All of the Decepticons had surrounded the Autobots now and awaited Starscream's command.

I looked up at him then turned my head to Lori and the others. Feelings of guilt and betrayal rose up within me but I pushed them down and stood beside Starscream.

"Optimus wouldn't dare leave his friends behind." Starscream said to Jetfire.

I suddenly saw a green light behind us, turning around I saw Jolt teleport everyone out of there.

"What!" Starscream called out, seeing that they were gone.

"Starscream they are leaving with the key!" I told him pointing up towards the Space-Bridge.

"We must hold them off; we can't let them get the key." Optimus said to the rest of the Autobots.

Starscream had now flown up to the Space-Bridge and started attacking everyone. He slammed Override out of the way and went after Scattershot and Red Alert.

"I LOVE AUTOBOT BOWLING!" Starscream yelled slicing his way through and getting fired non-stop by the Autobots.

"I am amaze at Starscream's power to continue." Red Alert said summoning his cyber key and getting his gun's out.

"Take this Starscream!" Jetfire called.

Starscream sliced his way through them all.

Scattershot, Red Alert, Hotshot, Override and Jetfire were all defeated. But now Starscream was badly wounded and sparks were flying off of him like crazy.

I had seen it all; my heart felt like it had stopped once I saw Starscream standing there badly hurt.

"STARSCREAM STOP THIS NOW!" I shouted. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED." I flew up to him, flying just in front of his face.

"Stop this Starscream! You'll go offline if you keep this up." I pleaded to him.

"My power….my future." Starscream whispered as he gave all his strength to stand up. Completing ignoring what I was saying to him.

"Come Snarl, let's finish this." Leobreaker said to Snarl.

Snarl nodded, he and Leobreaker both went after Starscream. Leobreaker broke Starscream's right sword and Snarl grabbed a hold of Starscream by the shoulders.

"ARGH!" Starscream yelled throwing Snarl off of him and slamming the wolf into Leobreaker.

Evac and Vector Prime were shocked by his power.

"The key! Give me it!" Starscream demanded, coming closer to them.

"Not on my watch." Evac said to him and came at him.

Starscream fought back but Evac kicked him in the legs and he fell down, he was about to use his sword but Starscream got up and kicked him in the chest throwing him backwards.

"Sorry pal, but your watch has ended." Starscream said and kicked Evac off the Space-Bridge.

Earth's Cyber Planet key had fallen; Starscream picked it up and turned around to face Vector Prime.

"How's this going to end?" Starscream asked, his body getting weaker now.

"I will give up my spark, before I let the Omega lock fall into your hands." Vector Prime told him, holding his sword he came at Starscream.

"Oh yeah? PREPARE TO MEET PRIMUS!" Starscream yelled and went after Vector Prime.

Starscream smashed into Vector Prime, throwing him to the ground. The Omega lock fell from his hand onto the ground. I watched as Starscream knelt down and held the Omega lock within his hand.

"Finally...the power is mine." Starscream said weakly.

"Not on your life."

Starscream looked up to see Optimus Prime by the door to the Space-Bridge.

"I will turn you into scrap metal if I have to but I'm not letting the Omega lock fall into Megatron's filthy hands." Optimus told him.

"Hahaha!" Starscream laughed at him.

"What's so funny?" Optimus asked.

"You think...I did all this...for an old fool like him?" Starscream asked him. "This power is mine!"

"What do you mean? Where's Megatron?" Optimus asked not believing what he was saying.

"Oh don't you worry, Megatron isn't going anywhere." Starscream answered.

"I see."

"I knew that in the end I would have to fight every last Autobot." Starscream said his voice weakening. "But now...it's just you and Me." holding his fist up he ready himself.

"Starscream..." I whispered, tears were coming from my eyes.

"And me!"

Leobreaker came down beside Optimus. "Need any help boss?"

"Right!"

"You see Starscream when you betray those around you, you really have no one to turn too." said Optimus.

"Yeah but when you are a part of a team there is always someone there to help you." said Leobreaker.

"It really is a valuable lesson it's just some people have to learn the hard way." said Optimus as Leobreaker attached to his arm.

"SAVAGE CLAW MODE!"

Starscream and Optimus went off at each other, Optimus knocked Starscream down onto his chest, the Omega lock and cyber planet key was still within his hands.

"It's over Starscream." Optimus told him.

"No...No...The power is mine." Starscream said getting up and ranning away from him.

"Give it up Starscream; you can't go on like this." Optimus told him.

"No...The power will be MINE!" Starscream yelled and summoned the rest of his power till he was incased within a purple glow.

"And what about Thomasina? Are you going to let her watch you die because of your quest for power?" Optimus stated, he could see the girl hovering just above them, he could see the tears on her face.

"She is just a soldier, a human soldier; she is nothing to me but that." Starscream told Optimus, dismissing the feelings in his own spark of what he truly felt for the girl.

"Are you that blinded by power that you can't even see the truth in front of your own optics?" Optimus said, still trying to reason with him.

"ARGGGHHHH!" Starscream yelled as he came at Optimus, refusing to listen to the Prime anymore.

Optimus and Starscream slammed into each other, their fists connecting. A large explosion happened and knocked Starscream off the Space-Bridge, the Omega lock fell from his hands.

"The Omega lock!" Optimus cried and went after it.

I flew down as fast as I could, screaming Starscream's name.

"STARSCREAM! STARSCREAM WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I screamed, tears poured from my eyes and I flew as fast as I could to him, he was going to crash if he didn't wake up.

Starscream's optics came back online; he looked towards the falling Omega lock.

"No...It can't end like this!" he begged his voice pleading for power. He transformed and flew after it.

"Your team is you strength Optimus, yet it is your one weakness." Starscream whispered, his targeting system locking onto the kids.

He fired a missile.

My eyes widen when I saw the missile came from Starscream, and it headed right for Kobe and them. What was he thinking?

The missile flew past Optimus. "What a missile? But where...?"

He saw the kids and where it was going.

"NOOOOOO!" Optimus cried and flew as fast as he could to it.

A laser came from Optimus and destroyed it; the power of his feelings for the kids saved them.

But the Omega lock...

"Hahaha…mine! The power is all mine." Starscream said laughing, he transformed and opened a gate and flew through.

I flew after him but stop to look down at Lori and the others, Optimus was looking up at me, and I knew why. I had heard what he had said to Starscream and what Screamer's response had been to it.

"The Omega lock is ours, Optimus." I called out to him. "We win this round." I flew through the gate.

'Starscream…please be ok.'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Love has no bounds

"You stupid idiot, do you have any idea what could have happened if you allowed yourself to go on like that?" I cried at him as I kept hitting his right leg. "You almost got yourself killed! You could've died! You...you..." I couldn't say anything else, I just wanted to hit and hit till I couldn't hit anymore.

Starscream took it, he took her useless hitting and he let her get her angry out on him. He knew he deserved it. He couldn't stop her anyway; he had finally weakened after all that fighting. He was soon going offline for his body to repair, his optics were already dimming.

He knew she had heard what he had said to Optimus.

I cried as I pounded my fist into his leg, again and again I kept hitting him till my hand was bleeding and I couldn't move it anymore. I gave into defeat and slumped against him and let my tears dry, my head hurt too from all the crying.

Starscream moved his left hand to my body, his baby finger touching the top of my head very lightly. "Do you hate me?"

I opened my eyes slowly; raising my right hand I touched his baby finger. "No." I whispered, and then closed my eyes again.

"That makes one of us…." He stated, his voice becoming weak.

I turned my head to stare up at him in surprise, hurt in my eyes. "Why? Why do you hate me?"

"Because of how…of how…you affect…" He struggled to say her, his systems were going into sleep mode and he was trying to force himself to stay online.

I stood up and placed my hands on his leg, the tears were spilling down my cheeks. "Affect what? What do I affect?" I demanded of him, apprehension filling me.

"Me! You affect…me…" He was able to force himself to say before going offline into sleep mode.

My eyes widen in surprise and all I could do was stare at him. He was offline, sleep mode.

"In what way do I affect you?" I asked him, knowing I wouldn't get an answer. My hands slid away from his leg and I decided to climb up his lowered arm to get to his left shoulder cannon, once there I slowly walked over to his faceplate.

"Starscream if you hate me…then I guess I will deal with that." I told him, touching his face with my hand; I could feel warmth beneath the metal. "Sleep well Screamer."

I climbed back down to the ground and decided to go get my wielding tools; I might be able to fix some of the cracks and holes on his body before he awoke.

I went to one of the ledges that held my stuff, I went through the leather bag that held my wielder and smoldering tools, finding them both I ran back to the now sleeping Starscream.

I begun to work on some of the major cracks in his body, one was on his chest, right above his spark. Climbing up his arm I tied a rope to his left shoulder cannon and then tied it around me and prepared to fix him up. At least this time he won't be complaining, and that to me was a good thing.

Sideways was watching this all from the shadows, he at first thought that he should go and take her away from Starscream and throw her into the lava pits, while he took the Omega lock and got rid of Starscream at the same time, and then he would be the new leader of the Decepticons. But he got rid of such thoughts quickly; he needed Starscream for his plans to work. Deciding that he was no longer need here, he left the two alone and went off on his own business.

"Hmmmm mmm oooo lala mmmm oh lala." I hummed away as I patched up the crack in his chest, making sure not to harm his spark that was within it. I doubt he would be quite pleased if I did that.

Once I had patched it up I went and fixed another crack that was on his right arm, this one was tricky for his arm was bent because he was holding the Omega lock, so I sat myself between his bent arm so I could fix the hole. I made sure the rope was secured around me just in case I fell, after that I got to work.

It took about two hours to finish my work; I had fixed every damage crack and hole that I could find on him. I climbed down to the ground and placed all my tools away in the leather case, cleaning my hands with a cloth I had within my pocket.

"He won't awake for another few hours; I guess I could take a little nap." I said to myself, going over I lay down by his right leg and closed my eyes to enter lala land.

Beep, beep, chooorrrr pling, flash, arrrrrhhhurg.

Starscream's optics came back online, lifting his head up, he slowly looked around then he checked to his diagnostics to see how his body was functioning. He felt like he had crashed into a mountain and got the end result. Looking around again, he noticed that he had been fixed while he had been offline; all the major cracks and holes on his body were filled in.

Starscream figured he knew who it was that had done it; he looked down and saw his little mechanic sleeping against right leg. He gently picked her up in his free hand, he was careful not to damage her.

I felt something pick me up, forcing me awake. I lifted my head up and saw Starscream's face in front of mine, sitting up I looked at him. "You're awake."

Starscream smiled slightly. "Yes, still feel like I got hit by a planet. Its gonna take a lot of energon to make this headache go away."

"Ye think?" was all I said before climbing up to his face, there was caked energon and dirt all over his faceplate. I hadn't bother to wipe it off when I had been fixing the crack early.

Starscream smiled at her humor, dropping his hand he watched as she took out a piece of cloth from within her clothing and begun to wipe his faceplate clean.

"You don't have to do that Thomasina." Starsceam whispered, laying the Omega lock onto the ground for he couldn't keep holding it at the current moment.

"I prefer to." I told him, rubbing the cloth along his mouth, forcing him to keep his lips shut.

If he wasn't stunned with feelings for this human he would've smacked her away, if he wasn't enjoying her company he would've thrown her to the moon.

But he couldn't. Her affect on him puzzled him, he shouldn't be feeling a thing for such a small, weak, little being, and yet he was.

So he sat there while she slowly cleaned him with her small cloth and tiny hands, he sat there and enjoyed what she did to him; despite still feeling the pain in his body, but he ignored it just to enjoy her company.

Starscream was not known for his compassion to others, he never ever showed it in his life. Now for the first time, he was showing it to a fleshing, a human, and one that had captured his spark.

He dimmed his optics, needing to conserve energy before he showed to all of his Decepticons the Omega lock and its power, because on this day he would soon have the power of Primus within him.

"You're not going a sleep on me are ya?" I asked, lowering my hand.

Starscream smiled. "No, just conserving my energy." He said.

"Ok, because if you were, I was going to smack you in the head." I told him, hands on my hips.

Starscream laughed at that, reaching up he picked me up and laid me upon the ground. He stood up and walked to the lava pit that surrounded this place and jumped in.

"STARSCREAM!" I screamed, running over I dropped to the side and saw him relaxing against the rock wall. "What the hell are you doing?"

Starscream sighed in blissfulness, the lava's energies helped restore his body's energy levels, and give him one very relaxing bath.

"Relaxing." Was his answer.

I blinked at him then smiled. "Well next time, warn me before you go jumping off a cliff. I thought you finally lost your processor and decided to kill yourself."

Starscream chuckled. "I have too much to live for than to do that."

"You sure do, soon-to-be King Starscream." I pointed out, smiling down at him. I stood up and sat back down in a more comfortable position, my legs dangling over the edge.

Starscream sunk lower into the lava till nothing but his head was shown, he sighed in pleasure. "Yes….King Starscream…" He closed his optics and enjoyed himself.

"You look like your having a bubble bath." I told him, giggling like mad.

All I saw was his middle finger rise up from the lava and give me a raspberry; I stuck my tongue out at him.

So I sat there and watched him bathe in lava, the stuff didn't kill them unless they were thrown into unintentionally and was unable to get themselves out of it, but if they stared close to the edge and just absorbed its energies, it would fuel their bodies like energon.

"You still look like you're having a bubble bath; all you need is a rubber duckie floating by." I told him, grinning and giggling.

"You're annoying…."

"And you're an ass."

We both smiled at that and just laughed at one another.

This was our way of forgetting the conversation that had happened early between us, before he went into recharge. Neither of us was going to bring it up or mention it, it was just going to be forgotten, pushed away for another day.

Starscream looked up at her from his spot in the lava, she was smiling down at him, and it reached her eyes and made them sparkle with hints of silver. Her smile made his spark jump, maybe it was because it was for him only that it made his spark pound like a hammer against his chest plates.

Or was it because he wanted that smile to mean something more, something he didn't want to consider, because it was that kind of thinking that was affecting him so badly whenever he looked at her, whenever he talked to her. It was making him feel things he didn't want to feel, _especially_ to a human.

He cast his optics down towards the lava, staring at the molten swirls, deciding to push those thoughts away; he would dwell on them on another day.

But his optics looked back up at her, at the smile that still graced her lips, the smile that was for him only.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Planning and Thinking

Starscream came out of the lava pit feeling much better, the lava had molded all the cracks that she had filled in, giving his body a clean and new finish, it felt nice and amazingly good. He walked up to where she was sitting, right by the Omega lock.

I looked up when I heard bang, bang, bang, from Starscream's footsteps, looking up he stood over me and by my eyes he looked well and no longer damaged by the battle with the Autobots.

Though he just got out of a lava pit and he was freaking **HOT!**

"ARGH! What are you trying to do? **BURN ME?**" I screeched at him, jumping back ten feet. "You just got out of a lava pit! Your over five hundred degrees C' and you go and stand by _**me!**_"

Starscream tilted his head. "I don't feel hot, I feel quite normal."

"Yeah, because your made out of metal that's why dumb blot! I explained to him, stepping near him carefully. "You don't really know how hot your body has become from the lava till you are near something flammable. **LIKE ME!**"

Starscream chuckled, kneeling down he held out his hand for me to take. "Feel if I am." He was smirking.

Any sane person would've run away, but I stayed. I reached my finger out and poked him in the thumb, then poked him again.

Poke, poke, poke, he felt ok; I laid my hand on his thumb.

**NOPE!**

"_**ARUUGH!**_" I screamed jumping back, I held my hand out and stared at it, it was a little red but ok. If I had left it there a moment longer I would've had cooked hand for supper.

Starscream laughed. "Guess I am still _hot_." He stood up and gathered the Omega lock and Earth's Cyber Planet key, and left to go out into the middle part of the volcano where a rock-pedestal was made for the Omega lock to sit.

"Sideways where are you?" Starscream called looking around.

Sideways flew down from a ledge high above the place, he landed right next to Starscream. "What is it?"

"Gather the Decepticons and bring them here."

Sideways nodded and flew off. I came up beside Starscream and watched him lay the Omega lock down on the pedestal, he still held Earth's Cyber Planet key within his hand.

"So, time for you to become king?" I asked him, smiling.

Starscream looked down at me, grinning, he held up the Earth's Cyber key and his grin became a laugh. "Yes...soon I shall become king."

I giggled at that and hugged his leg, he just shook me off and all I could do was laugh.

"Don't forget me! I'm gonna help you rule this universe, as Queen of the Decepticons." I reminded him, pointing to my chest and smiling proudly. I had decided to name myself that, it sounded kinda nice.

Starscream stared down at me, a blank look on his face. "You are a human; I have no need for anyone else to help me rule the universe."

"Hey! I need to be included too ya know." I told him, opening my hand and laying it against my chest above my heart.

"No you don't, you are my second-in-command, and that command shall end when I've gain the power of Primus." He told me, turning fully around to look down at me. "I have no need for Queen or anyone else, I shall rule the universe by myself and no one else shall take that power from me."

I felt like the whole world had suddenly dropped on me. I stared at him, my eyes opened in horror, my body trembling, my fists clenched by my sides, I bowed my head in anger and sadness and walked away. I didn't say anything else to him.

Starscream didn't care of what she thought about that, he didn't want to care. Turning around, he faced his Decepticon army that now entered with Sideways. He begins to show them the true power of the Omega lock and Earth's Cyber Planet key.

I sat far away from the scene that now unfolded before my eyes, Starscream spoke to his Decepticons, I watched as he began to place Earth's key within the Omega lock and it suddenly begun to glow and shot a arrow of light right through the ceiling of the volcano, and then he was surrounded in glowing golden light. A sight so beautiful to my eyes that I had to look away.

"Second-in-command...is that all I am?" I asked myself looking down at my hands. "Am I nothing more than a fleshling? A pawn to be used in your game, Starscream?" I continued to stare at my hands, clenching them into fists I stood up and watched Starscream absorbed the power of Primus into himself.

My command would end once he had gained enough of the power of Primus, I would be nothing to him. Even after everything that has happened.

"I told you once before that I would show all that I am more than just a human. I told you I wanted to join you so I could show all what I am...show what I could be to you." I spoke though no one heard me. "Well now Starscream, I will show you what I can truly be. Even if you don't care about me in the same way that I care for you. I will rise above the rank of human to something more."

I smiled at that thought, I looked down at the cloth that I had used to clean his faceplate with, and I held it tightly to my chest. I looked back over at him; I sat down again and waited for it all to be over with.

Hotshot was outside the base, within the forest where he had sat with her that one night, sitting on the same rock within the clearing that she had once been sitting on, he looked up at the sky as the clouds passed by, he had to be at the base soon for they were still searching for Starscream's location. But right now he just wanted to be alone for a moment.

"Damnit! I should have taken her away when I had the chance, then she would still be with us and not with him. But she said that she didn't care about us anymore...was she just saying that so I would be hurt? Or was it true?" Hotshot asked himself, he dropped his head into his hands and sat there thinking about it. "I don't know...but I am going to get her back, so she'll be with us, her friends, and with me."

After a while, Hotshot got up and walked away from the rock and left the forest, heading back to the base.

"I can feel it, the power of Primus." Starscream said as the power of the Omega lock went within him.

"What's it like Starscream?" Sideways asked.

"Nothing you could ever imagine, haha...hahaha...HAHAMUWAHAHAHA!" Starscream laughed wickedly.

I watched as he became something more than the bot I knew. I watched as the power of Primus change him into something godly, something more powerful then Megatron himself. A power so great to be consumed by someone as power hungry as him was a dangerous thing, even horrible. I prayed for the outcome to be a good one.

"Starscream...careful what you wish for." I whispered still sitting as I watched him consume the Omega lock's power. "Sometimes wishes can be deadly."

I stood up suddenly and just ran to Starscream, running as fast as I could, I jumped down the rocks and slid down them, until I came up behind him. I let my breath come back into my lungs and slowly walked up to him, careful as not to get in his way.

"Starscream...?" I asked softly.

Starscream looked up, turning around he looked down at her.

"What is it?" he asked sternly.

"I was wondering how long does it take for you to fully take in the power of Primus?" I asked him, my voice still containing its softness.

Starscream considered this for a moment, thinking it though, he spoke. "As long as it takes, only time will tell."

I nodded at him and turned around to leave, but before I could even take five steps, I was picked up and placed upon his shoulder. I looked at him in surprise, after our conversation this was the last thing I was expecting from him.

Starscream could see the surprise look on her face; he understood where it was coming from. Their conversation early had been…unfriendly, and it was mostly his fault, but he would never admit that openly. He hadn't meant to be rude to her, but the fear of someone taking what he had been working so hard to gain had unnerved him, and thus he had lashed out.

He turned his head a little to look at her, she was sitting cross-legged where he had placed her, and her eyes were close. She seemed to be in a state of mediation of some kind. So he didn't bother to disturb her, he focused his thoughts back on to the Omega Lock.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Reborn as One!

"ARUGH!" Falls off of Starscream.

"What in the blaze's?" Sideways asked stunned, he watched as the stunning bright blue light came from the Omega lock and hit the ceiling of the volcano.

I had fallen off of Starscream's shoulder, gripping onto his back side wing's, I pulled myself up and looked around, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"What was that all about?" I asked, my freaking out emotion now kicking in big time.

"I don't know." Sideways said, wondering also what just had happened.

I looked back at the Omega lock, something had happened for it to react like that and a feeling within my gut told me something bad had just happened.

"Hey! Place me near the Omega lock will ya?" I asked Starscream.

He reached his hand up and took me down off his shoulder and placed me near the Omega lock, I walked up to the thing and stared at it, some strong emotion of some kind by some person had made it react the way it did, but who could of it been?

"Who do you think could have caused it?" I asked Starscream, turning my head to look at him. He shook his head as to say he didn't know. "You're not talking now?"

He shook his head again. He was conserving his energy while he consumed the power of Primus; he needed all the power he could get to defeat Optimus Prime and his...other enemies.

"I can't believe it; the all mighty Starscream is not speaking for once. This must be a moment in history!" I said in a serious tone. "I wonder what Megatron would say about that?"

Starscream narrowed his optics at her, warning her with his stare that if she continued there would punishment for her foolishness.

I just stuck my tongue out at him and turned my back on him.

Starscream was beginning to regret having the little imp with him!

Sideways suddenly felt like he was in the middle of a love triangle. Yet he didn't know who the third person in it was, he prayed that it wasn't him!

I looked about, wondering what I could do while Starscream consumed the power of the Omega lock. Most of the Decepticons had gone and it was only Starscream, Sideways and I. One girl and two male Transformers, something is so not right with this picture!

I climbed down to the ground and gathered up my stuff, I decided to go for a swim since there was a whole big ocean around us. I just hoped that no one would see me; I didn't feel like being on the 6 o'clock news.

I walked outside to the fresh air and reddish purple skies. I undid all my clothing and stayed in my undergarments and walked to the water's edge. But before I could even step my foot in it, I saw the one called Thunderblast suddenly zoom out of here like a loony toon! She went out of the camouflage area and I wondered why she would do that? Though all I could say was if she brings any trouble to Starscream, I would kick her ass myself!

I stepped into the water and walked further in till it reached my waist and I dived in. The deep clean sea water felt cold as heck against my skin, I swam deeper till I had to come up for air.

I swam around in circles, enjoying myself.

Wave's of energy spilled out from within and around the volcano, crossing the Earth to all sides and blinding anyone who saw it. Starscream felt the unbalance power hit him and he tried to stop it, but it was useless.

I swim up to the surface after another deep dive and saw the power surge wash over the world. And something happened that I will never be able to explain.

It hit me, hard; I flew backwards in the water and dropped down into its depths. The wind was knocked out of me and I couldn't breathe. I was sinking into the darkly waters of the ocean, my body was frozen and my lungs slowly filled with water.

I was dying...and no one was there to save me.

'Starscream...all I wanted was to be with you when you became king of the...universe...'

I saw nothing but darkness as it filled my eyes

Her body was crushed and broken by the weight of the water as she sunk further down. Her lungs burst open by the crushing force of the water, blood spilled from her lips and ears as her skull was slowly broken and destroyed. Her life was taken away, painfully.

A light filled within her now lifeless body and she begun to glow.

Starscream felt the power of pain and hope fill within him from the burst of new light from the Omega lock. He tried with all his might to push it away; it was interfering with his own lust for power.

And yet it felt familiar, why was that? He actually hoped it wasn't whom he thought the pain was coming from.

His little Decepticon.

Sideways was looking around for the young human girl, wondering where she had gotten too. Though he was praying in his head that she had gone off and left them but some things never go his way.

Roadstorm drove up to a lonesome flower that was growing around the volcano. "Man this place is a boring dump." he transformed and looked around; his optics caught something up in the sky.

"Hey now this should be cool." he said smiling.

"Yeah time for some fun." Thunderblast said next to him, his old and still girlfriend.

Optimus Prime and some of the other's had flown through the warp gate created by Vector Prime and him.

Deep in the depths of the ocean, far off from the volcano where a battle was soon about to begin. A figure could be seen within the dark waters of the deep. A pair of slivery lights could be seen flashing for only a moment then disappearing, something moved with light speed through the water, heading towards the surface. It shot out of the water like a missile and rained its own fire power upon the defenseless Autobots that now came through the warp gate. It stood upon the top of the volcano and looked down at the awaiting battle.

"What in the name of the All Spark is that?" Optimus Prime asked staring up at the being, which had shot at them from out of nowhere.

Thunderblast and Roadstorm had seen the being come out of the water but they didn't know any Transformer that lived in the water beside's Thunderblast. They were as shocked as the Autobots.

The strange Decepticon Transformer femme looked down at them, its arms crossed over its chest and a large rocket launcher stood beside its legs. Its form was the alt mode of a cybertronain jet, Decepticon symbols could be seen on the wings that fanned out from its arms.

The Decepticon knelt down and picked up its rocket launcher and held it up on its right shoulder. They could see a star-shaped symbol branded on its chest plate.

"Who are you?" asked Optimus Prime, the other Autobots had gathered around him and were also looking up at the femme.

"She's hot!" Roadstorm said stunned, Thunderblast went and whacked him in the head.

The femme smiled at them, balancing her rocket launcher on her shoulder, she looked them all over.

"You Autobots have come for Starscream haven't you?" She asked them looking down at them. "Well you can't have him, or the Omega lock. It's ours, and he will be the new king of the Decepticons."

"Once Megatron is destroyed along with the rest of you fool's."

She flew down into the volcano and left them.

"Who was she?" asked Roadstorm stunned by her beauty, despite the mark upon his head by Thunderblast's hand.

Starscream felt his power rising, his strength building within him. It would soon be time.

"Hello Starscream."

Starscream turned around, wondering who spoke to him; he saw a femme looking up at him. She was two feet smaller than him.

"Who are you? And why do you disturb me?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"My name is Moonstar, and I am your second-in-command, Starscream."

Starscream looked at femme in disbelief and shock; her optics started at him, bright silver with light blue hues. Her optics was the same color, the same familiarity that he knew in his little human. Even her voice, when she spoke….there was signs…but how was this even possible?

He raised his right hand and reached up and touched her face, feeling the warmth of metal instead of flesh.

"Thomasina? What happened to you?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Moonstar

Starscream stared at the femme that was now before him, claiming to be Thomasina. He couldn't believe his optics.

How could such a transformation even be done to a human? Yet as she stood there before him, his hand resting lightly on her face, she was indeed real.

"How did this happen, Thomasina? Why are you like this?" Starscream asked her, lowering his hand away from her face.

Her silver optics blinked for a moment, she moved closer to him, almost enough for the energy from the Omega lock to surround her also. "That light that came from the Omega lock moment's ago had hit me; knocking me backwards into the ocean...I died in the depths of the ocean waters, and was reborn from the power of the Omega lock."

Starscream stared, stunned by her sayings. "But why? You are human! Something like that could only happen if..."

"If a strong emotion like the one I feel for you had done it. My desire to be with you helped in my transformation."

"Desire? What desire?" He asked confusedly. His desires for power, for the universe, were quite clear.

His desires for her…he was trying to keep them buried.

I smiled at him; I knew he wouldn't be able to figure it out. Stepping closer to him, I leaned up and pressed my mouth to his, slowly kissing him.

Starscream was surprised by that, his body unable to even move from it. He let the feeling of her kiss take him over; slowly kissing her back, he raised his arms and wrapped them around her, not even caring if someone saw.

For that one moment in time, Starscream enjoyed this feeling, he let his desires show. It had been eon's since he actually cared for anyone. Let alone allowed anyone to get close to him.

I touched his face with my fingertips, feeling his face for the first time in a different light. My spark jumped for joy at finally being with him, my wish had been granted and I would hold it forever. The kiss ended slowly, neither of us wanted this feeling to end.

"I love you Starscream." I whispered against his lips.

Starscream rested his forehead against mine, I could see him smiling. "I don't think I can say it yet…but…I care for you."

I smiled up at him. "I understand, I don't fully grasp what I am feeling either, let alone understand why this happened to me. But time will tell." I told him as I kissed his nose and laughed at the look on his face when I did that.

Starscream pushed me away gently, and I only laughed harder as he rubbed his nose to get my kiss off of it.

"I will leave you for awhile, there is a battle going on outside. The Autobots have come for the Omega lock and I will stop them for you." I told him, I jumped into the air and flew out of the volcano.

Starscream watched her leave. "Be careful Thomasina." He turned back to the Omega lock and felt his power increased greatly.

I flew out of the volcano, transforming into my vehicle mode, I flew faster towards the battle.

I flew past Thunderblast and Roadstorm, heading for the Decepticons that had arrived on the island looking for Starscream. Megatron was one of them.

"This time Megatron, there is no escape for you!"

I flew done towards the other part of the island, landing behind too very loud and very stupid Decepticons who were trying to get themselves to go after Starscream and see which one of them would become Megatron's new right-hand man.

"Ain't you two some smart."

Ransack and Cumplezone both jumped into the air when they heard the voice, turning around they saw before their optics the most beautiful femme they had ever seen. And one who had their full attention.

"Hello boys, Megatron was right to let you two go and fight Starscream..." I purred to them, coming closer to them. My rocket launcher was back in its place behind my right arm. "I can see now the praise you will all get for such a thing." I smiled at them, showing off my dental plates.

Ransack and Cumplezone were now all ego-stuffed, puffing out their chests, they did their best to show the femme they were strong and good-looking men.

"Yeah, we will indeed make right-hand status to Megatron by getting the Omega lock back from Starscream." Ransack said coming up to me and grinning.

I smiled evilly. "Oh I bet you will, handsome."

Ransack was almost drooling, trying to go to his full height he offered his hand to the pretty lady. "Would you care to join us in our glory my sweet?"

I laughed playfully."Sorry but I am already taken sweet cheeks." I raised my hand and placed it on his face and pushed him away. "But here something that isn't."

"CYBER KEY POWER!"

Cumplezone picked Ransack up and they both watched in horror as a rocket launcher came out from behind the femme's right arm, and who aimed it right at them.

"Say hello to my baby, boys. It has been nice seeing yea!" I laughed gleefully as I fired it at them and they went flying.

"Why is it always the beautiful ones that hate us?" Cumplezone asked Ransack as they went flying towards the ocean.

"I'm in luvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv..." Ransack cried as he hit the water, heart-shaped bubbles floated off his head.

I smiled and lowered my launcher. "Such losers, yet Ransack is indeed quite cute, though he'll never match up to what Starscream is." I smiled happily. I jumped up into the air and flew off.

I saw another Autobot as I flew along the island, one I had only met for a moment when I was human. He was yellow and grey in color and in the shape of a helicopter, Evac was his name and he was the leader of the Earth Transformers. Time I went and paid him a visit.

"You men are such weak fool's!" Thunderblast called shooting at Evac and Smokescreen.

"Your weak too little lady if you think holding on to Starscream will protect you." Smokescreen called back to her.

"I like strong men who will give me what I want, Starscream is just too hothead to do that." Thunderblast said to him, she jumped down to Roadstorm who was also fighting Smokescreen and Evac.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING HOTHEADED, WENCH?"

Everyone turned around when they heard that, Thundeblast was shot at and went flying into Roadstorm, who held her up so she wouldn't fall into the ground. They looked up and saw the femme again that they saw early, but with a very big gun pointed at them.

"How dare you talk about my king like that you no good wench! Starscream will rule over all with his new power from the Omega lock." I told them. "And I plan on helping out when it happens." I smirked at them.

"Who are you?" Evac asked, standing below me.

"I don't care who she is! She is going to pay for hitting me!" Thunderblast said getting her own rocket launcher out and firing it at the femme.

I easily dodge it and fired back at her and this time she indeed went flying to the other part of the island. I looked down at Evac, dropping down to the ground; I walked up to him and looked him right in the optics.

"My name is Moonstar, and a loyal Decepticon to Starscream. I was once an earthling but now I live as metal and wire, and a spark for a heart." I told him, I placed my launcher back in its place and turned around to walk away.

"Tell Optimus Prime that the human girl is no longer alive; make him tell that to her brother." I told him, turning my head for a moment to look at him. "Tell him that she got her wish."

Evac watched as she jumped into the air and flew off towards the center of the volcano.

I was about to dive into the volcano, when I suddenly saw something huge start coming up from the bottom. I continue to watch it and was able to make out its shape, it was breaking the volcano around itself and dangering anyone near it.

"What is that?" I asked myself, still trying to make out the shape.

A rock came up and smacked me in the back, I fell towards the thing that was rising up from the depths of the volcano, fearing to be crushed and killed by it. I moved myself out of the way as fast as I could before I went smack dab into it. And that was when I saw who it was; my optics stared in shock as its shape came clear to me.

"Starscream!"

It was Starscream and he was becoming bigger and bigger before my eyes, I flew away at full speed till I was high above the island. I watched as he broke through the volcano and crushed anything that was around him.

He stepped out of the broken pieces and stood there among everyone with the Omega lock in his hand and a crown upon his head. I flew down towards him and landed carefully on his shoulder.

"Hello Starscream, you are looking some mighty today." I told him, touching his crown with my fingers.

"I am Starscream, supreme ruler of the universe, and I am more powerful and stronger than ever before. Not even Megatron can stand against me now." Starscream spoke, his voice booming throughout the place.

"Hell yeah!" I cried, pumping my fist in the air. "The king has arrived!"

"Moonstar, I have a present for you." Starscream said to me.

I stopped and looked at him. "What is it?"

"This." he raised the Omega lock up and I suddenly begun to glow.

"W...What is happening to me?" I asked looking around franticly. I was lifted away from Starscream and was floating in mid-air and I wasn't even doing anything!

I became bigger, my size growing as the light and power from the Omega lock pulsed around me, and I became the size of Starscream, expect for being two feet shorter, and was adorned with a sliver tiara upon my head.

"Welcome my Queen Moonstar." Starscream said to me, taking my hand in his, he pulled me closer to him. "The universe will finally be mine and the Age of Starscream will begin with us."

I smiled at him, honored beyond belief.

"Thank you Starscream." I said to him, a few energon tears filled my optics.

"Optimus, what are we going to do?" Jetfire asked looking up at the two god-like Transformers.

"I have no idea Jetfire, but we will do everything in our power to stop them." Optimus said and he prayed to Primus for his help.

Meanwhile someone was watching the two god-like Transformers, watching and planning for revenge.

"So Starscream you have gained the power of Primus? No matter! You are still no much for me. You or your wench!"

Megatron cracked his fingers as he went off towards Starscream and Moonstar.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Emperor of Destruction

Starscream looked down at everyone, Moonstar stood next to him. He was assessing the situation before him, assessing the Autobots and Decepticons.

"Such foolishness, you honestly expect to defeat me?" He asked the Autobots. Evac, Optimus and an unknown Autobot, all fired shots at him, but they bounced harmlessly off his energy shield.

I looked at him then down at the Autobots. "Starscream, why don't you take care of your problems, and I will take care of these ones." I told him, my hand moving up along right arm.

Starscream turned his head and looked at me; an evil smirk appearing on his lips. "Of course, I have other plans that must be taken care of before my rule can fully begin." He pulled away from me and flew into the air, but not before turning around and looking back at me. "Play fairly Moonstar."

I grinned. "I always do." He flew off and I turned around to look down at the Autobots. "Optimus Prime, you shall soon meet Primus and when you do, tell him I, Thomasina, say thanks."

Now all the Autobots, and the kids back at base, became stunned. Optimus looked up at her now, fully aware of whom she reminded him of.

"Thomasina! By the All-Spark! What happened to you?" He asked her, fear and anger now showing within him. The young girl that he knew was not the femme that stood before them.

"I'm reborn Optimus! Something that is far greater then flesh and bone can ever be. I am a Decepticon, in spark and body, and Starscream's most loyal follower!" I told him holding my hands out to show what I become. "My name is Moonstar now, and I have the power of a god."

"By the heavens! What has Starscream done to her?" Override asked the others, staring up at the femme in fear, the one that was once a young human girl.

I called forth a cyber key; my rocket launcher came out of my right arm. I held it out and fired it at the Autobots.

Evac and Jetfire took air patrol; they flew around her and fired their weapons while Optimus and the others took ground control.

Roadstorm decided to play; he went and battled Override again, taking her away from battling Moonstar.

"Let's dance sweetheart!" Roadstorm told her, jumping up and smacking into her chest. "Gotta keep the Queen up there alive yeah know, don't want Starscream coming down my tailpipe because she got destroyed."

"How nice of you to care about her." Override said sarcastically, punching him.

Thundercracker was watching this from above; he couldn't believe the power Starscream had gotten, nor could he believe that Starscream had a freaking femme!

He felt so down right now.

"She's one tough cookie!" Evac said, dodging her missiles. Smokescreen agreed with him, he too jumped out of the way of a incoming rocket.

I decided that I had enough of this useless fighting; I jumped into the air and transformed. "You Auto-fools are giving me a headache." I told them, before flying off.

I ended up smacking into Thundercracker and sent him flying down into the water, Thunderblast ran over him once more.

"WHY ME?" Thundercracker cried. He transformed and went after the navy boat that was now giving him so many dents in his armor he looked like a second-rate pig poker.

"Get back here woman! I want to teach you a lesson!" he called after her.

"Ha! Try and catch me flyboy!" she called back and sped up faster.

"MOONSTAR! You must listen to me!" Optimus called out to me, I stopped flying and turned around, transforming back into my alt mode.

"What?" I asked him as he flew up to me.

"You must not let Starscream fight Megatron, with all that power he had consumed from Primus's spark; he'll tear apart this planet!" Optimus explained to her, pleading for her to understand.

My optics widen in shock from that revelation. "You're lying!" I accused him.

"No Moonstar, Thomasina, I'm not. He has enough power to split apart the continents, if he fights Megatron, their combined power will destroy your home." Optimus explained to me, I could hear the honesty in his voice.

Fear gripped my spark, I looked over where Starscream and Megatron currently were. "Optimus…I…Thank you." Was all I could say to him, what could you say when you hear something like that?

I flew off towards Starscream, but stopped and turned to look at Optimus. "This doesn't make us allies." I told him before flying off.

The Vanguard Team had been watching this as they headed towards Cybertron on the Space Bridge; Exigeyser was upset and angry by what had become of her.

I had noticed when I was battling the Autobots that the Vanguard Team were heading some where's on the Space Bridge. I wondered what Hotshot thought of me?

"So Starscream, you've gone off and consumed the power of Primus." Megatron stated to him, crossing his arms as he regarded Starscream. "Phff, you are still no match for me no matter what your size is."

Wing Saber looked at them both and decided to stay out of this battle, the battle with him and Megatron had been over with when Megatron had seen Starscream coming out of the mountain and gone after him. He would try to stop Megatron, but it looked like this battle couldn't be stop no matter what.

"Megatron, I am more of a leader then you will ever be, with the power of Primus, and the Omega lock, I will rule over the Decepticons and this universe without anyone to betray me. All my followers are loyal, more than yours will ever be." Starscream pointed out to Megatron. "I know what the right goal is for the Decepticons, I will defeat Optimus Prime, and then you, after you two are defeated, no one will stand in my way to rule and conquer this galaxy and the entire universe!"

Megatron laughed at him. "Do you think you can defeat me you stupid fool? You are nothing but a rebel who won't follow orders by his commander."

"You are not my commander anymore Megatron." Starscream told him. "You are nothing but a useless tool to be destroyed by me."

"Tool? HA! I lead the Decepticons for years and you only followed like you were suppose too. Now with this new power of yours, you think you can go and take my role do you?" Megatron asked him.

Starscream was having a very hard time controlling his anger. "I can and I will, you are not fit to lead us. You, who can't even destroy Optimus Prime, your most hated enemy! I on the other hand can, for I know my place and it is to rule, for the Age of Starscream shall begin without anyone to stop me!"

Megatron was getting sick of hearing Starscream ramble on, uncrossing his arms he glared at him. "You are but a weakling who deserves nothing but to be killed by my hand!"

Starscream and Megatron glared up and down at each other, both of them could not hold in their anger anymore, it was burning through their circuitry and their minds. Both of them wanted the other to die painfully and slowly, but only one would come out to be the victor.

I could see them both as I flew up to Starscream, by their stance and the way they were looking at each other, I could see that battle was about to brew, and if I tried to intervene I knew Starscream would not think twice about killing me. But I couldn't let him fight Megatron, not here, not with my planet being at the crossroads of this battle.

"STARSCREAM!" I called out to him, flying within earshot. "You can't fight Megatron! If you do you'll destroy this planet!" I warned him, pleading, praying he would listen.

"Like I care!" He snarled at me before giving his attention back to Megatron.

My optics widen in horror and I felt fear gripping my spark. "Starscream don't!" I understood that Megatron had it coming to him from Starscream, but he couldn't do this, not on my planet.

"CYBER KEY POWER!" Starscream called, his Decepticon key went into his right arm and came forth the Vertex Blade. He flew right into Megatron and sliced the blade along his chest, damaging him badly.

"Who is the weak one now Megatron?" Starscream asked him, glee in his voice and a smirk upon his lips.

"Urgh, I will not be defeated by you Starscream." Megatron hissed his voice rough with the pain he was feeling now.

Starscream laughed and came at him again. Despite Megatron being smaller in size then Starscream, the damage he gained from Starscream's weapons were just as deadly as before, but he could dodge them, and be able to inflict his own damage from his machine gun. Though the percent of hurting Starscream was very small.

"Megatron, your weapons can't hurt me, I am stronger then you are. Give up now, and I might make your death painless." Starscream said his voice so full of acid and glee that he was drooling from the mouth. His obsession with defeating Megatron was making him totally insane!

I felt it, the hate and madness coming from Starscream. His mind was becoming unstable and he was going insane. If he didn't calm and clear his mind down he would become nothing but a killing machine, so filled with rage, lust, hatred, and greed that it was turning him into something else! Something that wasn't him.

"I have to stop him! Or he will be killed by his own insanity, or worse, he'll kill my planet instead!" I whispered, I flew at full speed towards them.

"I will destroy you Megatron, and then I will take your head as my trophy!" Starscream said, his voice growling as energon fluid spilled from his mouth. "YOU ARE MINNNNEEEE!"

Megatron was now surprised by Starscream's rage; he barely dodged the blade that was coming for his head. He shot at him with full power, and Starscream came at him at top speed. Laughing as he did so.

"STARSCREAM! STARSCREAM!"

Megatron turned around and saw the one called Moonstar coming at them, before he could comply as to what to do he was grabbed and slowly crushed in Starscream's hand.

I stopped in sheer terror as Starscream slowly begun to crush Megatron in his hand. I yanked my rocket launcher out of my right arm, and begun to target him. It was the only way to save him, despite how much I too hated Megatron, but I couldn't let my planet be destroyed because of their hatred for one another.

"How does it feel Megatron? Do you feel like begging for your life now? For that will be music to my receptors!" Starscream asked him, his optics suddenly glowing. "Plead, beg, it will make no difference at all, for you are finish!" he tightened his grip and heard Megatron's body slowly being crushed.

"You fool, what will you gain by destroying me?" Megatron gasped, he felt his spark being closed in by the metal that was now cracking around him.

"I will gain control of all, after you a dead not even Optimus Prime will go against me. I will control and rule over them all and make this universe in my own image." Starscream said, his insanity growing.

"You...bastard!" Megatron whispered, his optics went offline.

"STARSCREAM!"

Starscream turned his head to the voice, he saw Moonstar a few feet away from him. He smiled lustfully.

"Moonstar, I have done it! Megatron is no more and I am now the new ruler of the Decepticons!" he said his optics glowing with his lust for pure power.

I smiled sadly. "No you're not Starscream, not yet." I raised my rocket launcher up and pointed it at him.

Starscream stared at her, his optics too far away in his insanity to fully see her. "I am the ruler of the Decepticons, I am the true leader. I am the rightful ruler of the galaxy. I am..." he continued to ramble on, his mind unstable now.

I wanted to cry, for as I saw him like this, it burned a great sadness within me that I couldn't get rid of. Targeting my rocket launcher, I prepared to fire.

"Forgive me Starscream, forgive me…"

'…For I can't let you destroy my planet, all because of him...'

I pulled the trigger and fired.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-A Lonesome Repairing

The rockets flew right at him, ripping four giant holes straight through his body. Starscream's optics stared at her in absolute horror at what she had done to him.

BANG! BOOM! KABOOM!

Starscream fell away from her and Megatron, he started to go offline and to fall towards the ocean.

I flew down towards him, grabbing his arms; I pulled him up on top of me and I teleported out of there before anyone could see what had happen.

Megatron, who had fallen from Starscream's grasp, was also falling towards the waters below, his optics slowly flashed on and off but he couldn't wake up. He hit the water and begun to sink to the ocean floor.

Scourge and the other Decepticons saw this and were all going after him. Evac who was high above the Decepticons, flew down towards the island to meet with the others.

The Autobots had seen all of this; they stared in wonder and shocked disbelief as the smoke and flames that came from the sky poured down upon everyone. They were all wondering if Starscream and Megatron did indeed destroy each other, once and for all.

"Evac! What happened! What's going on?" Smokescreen asked him when his friend landed and changed into his robot mode.

Evac give a great sigh, looking up at his comrades he told them what he had seen.

"Starscream and Megatron didn't defeat each other; it was Moonstar that defeated them both." Evac said, knowing what this could mean to some of them.

"What! Thomasina did that? But how and why?" Jetfire asked stunned.

"I don't know Jetfire, but that is what i saw. Super Starscream had Megatron within his grasp and Thomasina had flown up there to them, the next thing i know Thomasina had her rocket launcher out and she fried at him." Evac said, going up to Optimus. "She teleported out of here with him on her back."

Snarl was looking around at his friends and he could tell the looks that were upon their faces that whatever had happened up there must not have been good.

"What will we do now Optimus? We can't go after her for we don't know where she would be heading, and i doubt she would want us to follow her." Snarl asked his leader.

Optimus looked up at Snarl. "We won't follow her, we will head to Cybertron to help the Vanguard team. Thomasina needs to be alone with him, even if he is our enemy."

"But Optimus..." Jetfire spoke but was cut off by him.

"No Jetfire, i am not going to go after her. Whatever happened between Thomasina and Starscream needs to be decided between them only. I am not going to get in the way of the one she loves." Optmius told his second-in-command.

Everyone became quiet after that, they all knew the truth yet didn't want to admit it. Thomasina was in love with Starscream and they knew there was nothing they could do about it and even if they tried she would never forgive them.

Leobreaker, Override, and Evac took the Omega lock to Cybertron ahead of Optimus and the others, incase any of the Decepticons were to follow Optimus would be behind them backing them up.

Megatron was lifted out of the water by Scourge and Thundercracker, he was still offline but Scourge carried him to Cybertron on his back. They were going to follow the Autobots no matter what the cost.

I flew with Starscream on my back all the way to a place where i once lived. It was called Lake Ramsey, and all around the lake there was islands and there was one that i use to try and swim too in the summer times. It would take a person 3 hours to swim to it and on boat only one hour so we wouild be safe from anyone wanting to know where we were.

I landed on the one that i use to try and swim too when i was younger, it was bigger and larger then the rest and more safer for the trees hid somewhat of us, though i would have to kneel all day until dark when i knew it was safe for me to stand.

I slowly pushed Starscream off my back and onto the ground, he fell onto his chest until i got up and helped him onto his back and examined his wounds. There were four large holes in his body, one in the top part of his chest that nearly missed his spark, the other was in his left leg, one went through his right arm and the other went through his stomach, severing some main circuits that went through there. It would take days for me to repair them all, and alot of energon to keep him going. The only thing i had was luck, and right about now it didn't seem to be on my side.

I laid him down and begun looking in all of his wounds, taking out bits and pieces of broken metal and loose wires and replacing them with newer ones that i had in stock. I used one of my rockets as a wielding and smolding torch to seal in all of the cracks and holes, but it would take much more to cure and finish him.

I used some energon that i had within my cock-pit and lifted him up abit to rest against my arm. "Starscream? Starscream i need you to open you mouth abit ok?" i asked softly, he opened his mouth a little bit and i placed my hand up against his lips, the energon had turned to liquid in my palm. I titled my hand up and the energon went down smoothly into his lips and down into his body. He drank it greedly, holding my hand up to his mouth more frimly he wanted more but there wasn't anymore in my hand so i pulled it away quickly and laid him back down.

Once i let the energon refuel and restore half his systems i begun my work of repairing him, it would take a week for me to completely restore him but i had the time and hopefully the luck too.

Sideways was trying to find out where the hell Super Starscream and Queen Moonstar went, he looked everywhere in the Pacfic Ocean and couldn't find them so he decided to start looking on places where Moonstar would of taken him, thing was he didn't know where the hell to look.

"Arugh damnit to hell, i can't understand why he keeps that annoying woman around here anyway." Sideways grumbled, flying over the U.S. "Lets just hope that nothing has happened that would ruin my plans for him later on."

He wrapped out before anyone could detected him.

Thunderblast was wondering too what had happened to Starscream, she was roaming all of the ocean waters trying to get a lead on him. Her big strong leader couldn't have lucked out on her already, if he did she would just have to find someone else that could keep her company and was alot more stronger then him. She always had a thing for stronger men, they felt so much more worther and superior.

"Transform!" she yelled, changing into her robot mode she walked about some of the coast lines hoping to catch a speck of him there, but nothing. She went back into the water and continued to search for him there. Hopefully she would find her Super Starscream otherwise she would go and join the big hunk of metal plating Megatron, he could satisfy her needs for a little while.

Oh she just loved being a fembot at times.

Sinp! Sanp! Crunch!

I chewed on his chest circuit wiring, getting them to connect to the ones that lead to his main systems behind his spark, if i didn't get them connected soon half of his body would be useless. The wound that was on his chest, above his spark was the major one that i needed to fix soon. The energon was doing it's job but it wouldn't be much of use if there was nothing to run off of it. I used a hammer that i still had within my leather bag that was hidden within a compartment on my left leg, i used it to hammer the plating in and fix some of the bent metal that was around the wounds.

I looked up at the sky, it was nighttime now and i was using my optics as lights to work. The night was beautiful and warm, the stars were out and the moon was in it's quarter and it was a lovely sight it gave me some extra light that i needed to work so i didn't have to use my optics all the time. I went back to working and fixing on him, i just hoped that this wound would be done before the night was over for i still needed to work on the ones on his leg, arm, and stomach. The one on his stomach was also very serious but at least it wasn't effecting much of his systems, but hopefully i would be able to work on it soon after i was done working on his chest wound.

"You better stay with me Super Starscream, for i can't have you leaving me yet..." i whispered to him. "Not after we have so much to accomplish together."

I continued my work of repairing Starscream day and night, it took two whole days for me to fix and repair the wound on his chest. When it was finally finished i saw a huge change in him, he was able to stay online for only a few minutes a time but during those times he didn't know where he was so he remained quiet and blank about what was happening to him. I gave him small doses of energon to help with his repairing and to keep him alive while i worked now on his stomach wound which would take probably three days to repair but it was still good. In another week he would be fully repaired and then we could go and finish our goals of becoming King and Queen of the universe and finish destroying Megatron and Optimus Prime.

Blubble! Bubble! Slicp!

"Awww now come on! Yuck!" i wiped my face of Starscream's engine oil which just now decided to backfire on me and go shooting up in my face. I didn't care if that is what we use to keep going besides energon, it was still yucky! It was like having someone throw up on ya without them knowing it.

"Thanks Starscream, when you awake i am so throwing you into the lake!" i told him as i cleaned up the mess he made.

The hard stuff was still around but at least i could rest easily now that i knew he would be ok now that his chest repairs were done and his stomach was almost done too. But if he continued to sprut oil in my face while he was offline i was so going to send him flying to the moon!

"T..Thomasina..."

My head spun so fast you could hear the metals smacking against each other, i moved towards his face and looked at him. His optics came online but they were dim so he couldn't see too well while he turned his head trying to find something.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked, his voice weak.

"I am repairing you thats what, you were badly damaged in the fight with Megatron so i have been repairing and fixing you up for three days now." i told him smiling and brushing my hand against his face.

"...Oh..." he whispered the went offline once again, my smile was gone as i saw that.

"My poor darling, you will be better i promise it." i whispered softly, leaning my face closer i gently kissed his lips. I sat up and went back to repairing and fixing him but now i was more determine than ever to have him online once again.

It took two whole weeks for me to bring Starscream back online and even then i wasn't sure it would work. But when i had finished the last repair on his right arm and sealed everything in it was there that it happened, his system came back online and he awoke fully this time, his optics bright and beautiful after a long rest. I gave him some energon and did a system check while he flexed his arms and moved his head about.

"Thank you Moonstar, i guess i owe you one after what you had did for me." Super Starscream told her looking up into her face.

I smiled at him. "You don't owe me nothing Super Starscream, i was gald to help and i am now even more happier that you are awake so we can follow Optimus and Megatron to Cybertron, where they are right about now." i told him, doing a last check-up scan i was gald to see that nothing was now wrong with his system.

Super Starscream nodded. "We will leave tonight, when there will be no one to see us leave this planet. I also like to know what happened to Sideways and Thunderblast."

"Well lets just hope that they too are ok and haven't decided to go and join Megatron to go against you." i said standing up carefully, making sure no one on the mainland saw me.

"Ahhh yes, Megatron, won't he be surprised to see me when i give him the finally blow." Super Starscream said to himself, cracking his knuckles.

I didn't say anything when he said that, putting all of my tools in the leather bag i placed them with the compartment on my left leg and went back to talking to Super Starscream.

The only thing that worried me while we talked, and prepared, and planned our mission to Cybertron was that Super Starscream didn't say anything about what had happened to him and that was what had me worried. If he didn't remember it i was ok but if he did why hadn't he said anything of yet?

The only thing i could do was pray i didn't say anything that would set his memory into overdrive and he remembered who had really shot him down.

I was still thinking that as we left for Cybertron that night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-A Quick Move

"Moonstar what is the matter with you of late? Ever since we have left Earth you have been looking like it is the end of the world for someone." Super Starscream said flying up close to her.

I looked over at him. "I have been thinking thats all, sorry if i made you worry."

Super Starscream gave a humf. "I don't worry about anything, i was just wondering why you were looking like that everytime you looked at me. Like i would do something horriable to you."

"No not at all, though i have been wondering something though. You still call me by my human name despite that i am not human anymore." i pointed out to him.

"Why? Do you want me to call you the name you are now? Would that help?" Super Starscream asked, a smirk appearing upon his lips.

"Yes i would, and i will continue to call you Super Starscream instead of just plain Starscream, do you have a deal my King?" i asked, holding out my hand for him to take.

Super Starscream though for a moment, giving it thought he nodded. "Deal, my beloved Moonstar." he shook her hand on it.

I smiled and flew off ahead of him, he also sped up, putting more power into his engine's he caught up with me and i only flew faster. It was a race to see who would get ot Cybertron the fastest.

"Oh Super Starscream, i picked up some info that might surprise you while we were planning all of this." Moonstar called after him.

"Yeah? What is it?" Super Starscream asked flying up beside her.

"Guess what happened to our beloved little sidekicks?" i asked him.

"Sideways and Thunderblast?"

"Yes, Thunderblast went and joined up with Megatron for it seems to she couldn't find any trace of you so she went and joined him, her new leader. But Megatron got defeated by Optimus Prime and his new Sonic Convoy mode. He is right now trapped in his own dimension at the current moment for Vector Prime and Optimus used another warp gate to close him in." i told him as i read the info that came into my data base. "Thunderblast is now with Scourge at the moment and i can't find anything else on the matter."

"I figured she would go and do something like that, she can't have one man she has to go and find a whole bunch. Filthy wench! She will get what is coming to her soon." Super Starscream said cracking his knuckles again.

"My god boy, watch you tongue! She is a woman after all." i told him, giving him a glare.

Super Starscream glared right back, but it was only a mock one. Which made her giggle quietly for a while.

"What else have you read up on?" Super Starscream asked her.

I looked about the files i had in my data base, one of them caught me by surprise that i almost yelled with shock. I read it carefully then turned my head to Super Starscream.

"Cybertron is no more Super Starscream, something happened to the planet to make it shift and change into something else and by the looks of it that something is no other then...Primus himself!" i said with totally surprise and shock in my voice.

"WHAT?" Super Starscream said stopping in mid flight, they were almost near Cybertron so to stop now was ok so long as no debris came and hit them off course.

"Primus awoke by Optimus Prime's calling for his help, the planet changed and turned into a giant Transformer. And it is him! He now is trying to stop the black hole by himself while the others try and find the 4th Cyber Planet key." i said still reading the data.

Super Starscream thought for a moment while she told this. Primus was now awake, if he was using his power to stop the Black Hole then he would be weak from wasting all of his power. Weak enough for him to destroy him, kill their Creater and take back the Cyber Planet keys and destroy the rest of the Autobots. Super Starscream would then rule the entire universe without anyone or anything to stop him. The power would be his! And no one else's!

I realized that Super Starscream wasn't saying anything, turning around i looked at him and saw that he had one of those i'm-going-to-take-over-the-world look's on his face. He was in dreamland right about now and i bet i knew what he was thinking of.

"Super Starscream!"

Super Starscream snapped out of it and looked over at her. "What!"

"You got one of those looks again, the look that says your going to do something stupid once more." i pointed out.

"I am not!" Super Starscream protested.

"You plan on fighting Primus don't you? He's your Creater for heavens sake! How can you even think of something like that!" i asked him bewildered that he would even do something like that.

"Once Primus is destroyed, Optimus Prime will have no one to turn to. The Autobots will be weak without their Creater and main leader, then the universe will be ours to take and control as we see fit." Super Starscream declared, he pulled her close to him looking down into her face. "We will be unstoppable, together, not even Megatron can stop us."

I stared at him blankly. "Have i ever told you how insane you are at times?"

Super Starscream laughed at that, leaning down abit he kissed her mouth for a quick second. "You are the same as me my Queen, so who is more crazier? I or you?"

I pushed him away and headed on to Cybertron or Primus to be more excat. He soon caught up and we both flew on towards our Creater.

'I wonder how powerful Primus really is? Oh i hope Super Starscream knows what he is doing.' i thought, turning my head i looked over at Super Starscream and realized that he was behind me.

"Hurry up slow poke! Primus isn't going to wait all day ya know." i called back to him, transforming into my jet i sped off.

"I'll show you slow honey!" Super Starscream called back, he to transformed and sped off after her.

"TRANSFORM!" i yelled, spinning around i pulled out my rocket launcher and shot a few rockets at him. "See if you can catch up now honey!"

She transformed again and flew off.

Super Starscream smirked, dodging all the rockets he flew off after her. "You can run but you can't hide Moonstar."

We played cat and mouse for a little while, when we saw a large Transformer a few feet away as we arrived we stopped and transformed into our robot modes and stared up at our Creater, who had his back turned to us.

"My god he's huge!" i whispered stunned.

"Yeah." Super Starscream said also stunned and surprised to see his Creater.

After that saying Primus ended up turning around and looking down on us. I gulped and almost turned tail and fled but instead hid behind Super Starscream. He though looked up at Primus and stood his ground.

"Hello Primus." Super Starscream said, a hint of mocking in his voice. "So gald you could be awake to see the universe be destroyed by the Black Hole."

Primus conitnued to stare down at them. "I know of you. You are the one who drained me of my power." Primus said his voice booming all around us, despite that in space everything was a vacum but you could hear him just fine. "Super Starscream, you have gained my power to further your own selfless needs. You betrayed Megatron then tried to consume the Earth by draining it's power to fight him. You almost defeated Optimus Prime and Wing Saber and now you come after me...for what to gain back the Omega lock?"

"Yes! I will be king of the universe and destroy Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots and conquer the galaxy and create it in my own image. It will be a world for Decepticons and no one shall stop me!" Super Starscream declared, he flew right for Primus leaving Moonstar behind.

"CYBER KEY POWER!" Super Starscream yelled, it came down into his right arm slot, he lifted his head up and his eyes glowed and flashed. He punched the air and curled his hand into a fist and his Vertex Cannon came out along with his Blade.

"I WILL TAKE BACK WHATS MINE!" Super Starscream yelled coming at him, he fired at him with his Null Cannons and Vertex Cannon.

"SUPER STARSCREAM NO!" i cried, flying after him.

"HAHAHAHA! YOUR POWER HAS GIVEN ME STRENGTH PRIMUS! NOT EVEN MEGATRON CAN STOP ME NOW!" Super Starscream yelled laughing. "The Omega lock will be...ARGH!"

Moonstar grabbed him and pulled him back away from Primus. Her arms were hooked around his shoulders, keeping him back.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed you idiot! What gave you the thought that you could go up against your own Creater?" i asked him, still keeping him steady against me so he wouldn't try and get his head blow off. "Stop being a half-wit and start listening."

"Grrrrrr...urgh...fine then what is your plan for all this?" Super Starscream asked turning his head to look at her.

"One i like to know what else happened to Megatron, two i want to know where the Autobots are next heading, three i want to find out where Sideways is at the moment, and four i want to know what is going to happen to the Omega lock and where the 4th Cyber Planet key is." i told him, matter-of-factly. "Happy now?"

"Yes **Queen Moonstar**." Super Starscream mocked, pushing himself away from her.

"Want me to smack you? Cause i will and right into Primus too." i told him threatly.

He only gave a glare, but let her comment pass. I flew up to Primus and had to hold my hands up in retreat before he shot me to the Know Worlds.

"Primus i want to know what happened to Megatron after he was defeated by Vertor Prime and Optimus, was he fully destroyed? or did he come back as something else?" i asked him, flying up into his face. Super Starscream flew up behind me but didn't say anything.

"Megatron indeed was destroyed, but he came back after i appeared in my true form to everyone. He was no more a ghost then a lost spark, from his hatred and greed he created a newer self and another. One who was from doubt by another and nothing more then a servent to Megatron." Primus spoke to us, his voice echoing through space.

"Who was this other that Megatron had created?" i asked wondering who Megatron had created from doubt.

"His name is know as Leobreaker, but this one is known by Dark Leobreaker for he has but one purpose. To serve Megatron until the dying of its spark." Primus told me.

I felt a saddness enter my whole body, Leobreaker had doubts and it became his enemy. Why Megatron would have need of such a being is beyond my knowing but i feel sorry for the poor creature that was made by his own anger towards Optimus Prime.

Super Starscream moved in front of Moonstar, looking up at Primus he answered his own question. "Where is the Omega lock and the 4th Cyber Planet key?"

Primus stared down at Super Starscream. "The Omega lock is safely within the hands of Optimus Prime and the 4th Cyber Planet key is in another universe. The Autobots have a long way to go before they can get it. And you Super Starscream have no need for it, only using it for your own selfless needs."

"Grrrrrr, Damn You!" Super Starscream growled, his Vertex Blade and Cannon out he flew at him.

"Stop it!" i said, flying up in front of him, my rocket lanucher was out and pointed at his chest. "Thats enough Super Starscream, i haven't asked all of my questions yet."

Primus watched the inner conflick between the two, he knew the struggle that this Moonstar was going through to keep Super Starscream from getting killed. He knew the young girl that she use to be before she became a Transformer and plegde her life fully for Starscream. She still cared for the Autobots and her older brother Thomas and knew that she would kill Super Starscream herself if he ever laid harm to him, her emotions for Starscream when she was human was a love triangle, for she also cared about another, for she knew she couldn never fully be with him while she was human, a being made out of flesh and bone, but she stilled protected him and fixed him up, even had augerments with him despite that he could've smooshed her with his foot. Primus knew her feelings for Super Starscream were making her choose between him and this other that she also cared about. If this other would ever forgive her for what she has become.

Then there was Super Starscream, once a High Ranking Commander to Megatron now his own Leader and Master of what he wants to become. When Thomasina had joined him Starscream only thought she would get in his way and prove diffcult for him. He had been wrong when he saw her as Moonstar and the feelings he had been trying to hide within him came through his hardend mask and he showed them when he had kissed her there in the volcano. Primus knew now that Super Starscream was still trying to sort out those feelings he had for her, he knew deep within his mind and spark that he wouldn't dare show them because that would be a sign of weakness on his part. But Super Starscream didn't know one thing that had happened before he went offline during his battle with Megatron. Primus knew the truth of what had happened and what Moonstar had to do but if Super Starscream ever found out he knew that thier positon's know would change quite alot.

Primus also knew that Moonstar was beginning to have feelings and doubts about Megatron, the one feeling he could tell was pity for the Decepticon Leader and pity was not something that was known for Megatron.

And if Super Starscream ever found out about those feelings, Pimus knew that the next time he fought with Megatron, there would only be one Decepticon coming out of it.

"Primus..."

Primus turned his thoughts to her. She was looking up at him. "You want to know of the Transformer called Sideways don't you?"

Moonstar nodded.

"Sideways isn't his real name and he is no Decepticon this you must of known." Primus told her.

Super Starscream and Moonstar bothed looked surprised at that.

"Noisemaze is his real name and he is from another planet but which one i do not know. But i do know where his location is at the moment. He hides in the ruins of the Starship Alantis which is hiding somewhere not far from here." Primus said, staring down at them. "Noisemaze also doesn't approve of Super Starscream having you around Moonstar, for he thinks you shall get in the way of their plans. This dislike of you will lead possiably to your death by his hand."

Moonstar froze, she stared blankly ahead of her. Those words sunk deep within her memory banks and for the second time since she had been reborn she felt scared. She looked up at Primus.

"Where is the fourth Cyber Planet key at?"

"The Planet's name is Gigalona, you shall have to follow Optimus Prime and them to get there for this world is in another universe and it shall be hard to travel there by yourselves." Primus told her.

I nodded then turned to stare at Super Starscream. "You wanted to fight then go my brave Leader."

Primus was not surprised when Super Starscream begun to grow his size. His Vertex Cannon and Blade came out and he got into battle stance.

"So you will fight me to satisfy your own hunger for power now you will?" Primus asked Super Starscream.

Super Starscream grinned at his Creater. "Yes, for **I** am too powerful to defeat!"

"We shall see my childe, who was created from my Spark." Primus told him.

"You may have created me but i am my own being, like everyone else. I am no ones puppet. Not like how Megatron used me." Super Starscream declared.

"Yes you are, but those should know better then to go against me." Primus also declared.

"I will have my place in the universe, and i **will** be King." Super Starscream told him.

"We will see Super Starscream." Primus said, his weapons all came out and he too ready himself to fight.

"Go my love." i whispered, i watched from a safe distants.

Super Starscream perpared himself, raising his Vertex Blade he came at him.

"PERPARE TO SEE TRUE LEADERSHIP PRIMUS!"

BOOM! CLANG!

Super Starscream's Blade slammed down on Primus's guns that were ontop his shoulders and the two faced off at each other.

Meanwhile someone was watching the battle between Primus and Super Starscream. Someone who was quite surprised by his own Second-In-Commands strength and dertermtion to prove his worth.

Quite surprised indeed.

"You actually might prove yourself the stronger after all Starscream."


	20. Chapter 20

_Mar 6/06-Warning this has swearing in it! Beware!_

Chapter 20-Captured

Primus trusted me when he told me where the Autobots were heading and where the 4th Cyber Planet key was despite that Super Starscream was there beside me he still trusted telling such info. It feels like Primus is wondering what i will do when i meet up with the Autobots again, will i be looked down upon because of my joining Starscream, will **_he_** ever forgive me for what i've become? Or when i meet up with **_him_** again will he try to kill me because i am with Starscream?

My mind swirled around those thoughts like a yo-yo. I watched Super Starscream and Primus battle each other from afar, i wouldn't get into this battle for i knew that this was Starscream's fight and not mine.

"Show him what a true leader you are Super Starscream." i whispered, my right hand gripping my rocket lanucher. I was shaking from head to toe for i couldn't wait for this battle to end. I wanted Super Starscream to win, more then anything.

"A little shaky are we?"

My optics flashed and my spark jumped as i heard the voice from behind me. I spun around and aimed my rocket lanucher at the one who spoke, my trigger finger shaking on the hold.

"Megatron!"

Megatron stood before her, calm and steady, his bright green optics boring into her own. Nemesis Breaker stood next to him, ready to attack if need be.

"So i finally get to met the young fembot who saved my life from Starscream's madness. I must thank you for such a welcoming gift of life again my dear Queen." Megatron told her, offering his hand out for her.

I pulled back away from him. "I am not your queen i am Super Starscream's, and i only saved your life because Super Starscream had almost gone insane and if he had killed you there would be nothing left of him but a mindless killing machine." i explained to him. "You have any idea what happens to a Transformer when they become insane? When nothing is left but a mindless and worthles objected? It becomes a drone and its only purpose is to kill until there is nothing left. That what Starscream was becoming and i was not going to aloud it so i shot him, thus saving your life and his."

Megatron tilted his head abit. "But thats not all is it? There was something else you didn't want to happen is there?"

I glared at him. "Don't you dare twist my words to fit something that isn't real! I did it only to save his life and yours, you would've died a unfair death with no real advantage at all. I couldn't let that happen now could i?"

I looked away from him and at the one that stood beside him, i stared at the creature and knew that this was the dark spark of Leobreaker. Nemesis Breaker.

"I see you have a new pet, it must serve you well for killing people!" i said to him, vemon in my voice.

"Ahhh yes, my most loyalist subject of them all. He is quite useful indeed for destroying the universe of the Autobots." Megatron declared, patting his pet who purred and rubbed up against him.

I felt sick to my core. "Disgusting, does it know you are using it for your own selfless needs?"

Megatron turned his head towards me, his optics burned dangerously at me. "I watch how you say those words my dear, they could be your last."

"Ha! You shouldn't talk Megatron! You have died many times over and have always come back from the undead. Whose to say i can't?" i asked him laughing.

Megatron flew up to her, she didn't have time to fire at him or pull away. He grabbed her by the arms and held her firmly against him. She tried to fight to get away but he proved the stronger.

"Damn you! What do you want?" i gasped as i tried to pull away from him.

"You." Megatron whispered.

Moonstar froze when those words hit her, she watched as his arm came up and stuck her, knocking her out. Her optics went black and she didn't know anything more.

"I wonder what secrets Super Starscream has told you, i can't wait to hear them." Megatron said, picking her up in his arms. "You shall in time though obey me and serve me like any loyal Queen would."

He flew off with her, Nemesis Breaker following. Super Starscream who was still battling would have no idea what had happened until it was too late.

For the Moonstar he knows would have been long deleted and reformated into something that wasn't the Transformer that he had fallen in love with.

"Oh Starscream, what a surprise this will be when your own lover turns against you to fight for me." Megaton said a smirk appearing upon his lips.

He flew off to the secret base that he and his Decepticons were using as a hide-out.

"So Megatron has captured Moonstar eh? What a interesting turn of events this is. Though i should go and save the poor woman from her fate but then again i don't really care much for her...but i know someone else who does." whispered a voice as he hid behind the asteroids, for he had been watching Megatron for sometime now. "Super Starscream isn't going to like this but then again anything concerning Megatron always makes him pissed."

"Hopefully the kid will get this message and go save the girl he has fallen in love with. Then i can just sit back and watch the show that unfolds." he laughed as he said this. "Super Starscream against Megatron, Megatron against Super Starscream and Exigeyser against them all. Oh what a wonderful love triangle!"

He flew away from the asteroids and headed towards their new base that he was using, he will soon have to show his boss-man Super Starscream their new hide-out but after he was done battling Primus.

Noisemaze entered the broken yet soon to be repaired Starship Atlantis and went and sent an e-mail to the Autobot Exigeyser, Leader of the Vanguard Team. Hopefully he would receive it and go after Megatron before he went and deleted Moonstar's current system and reprogramed her into something else. Unless the kid was as hotheaded as he looked then maybe not.

_Sending E-mail to Autobot Exigeyser, Leader of the Vanguard Team_

_Date Received_

"Now all i can do is wait. Oooo this is going to be most amusing!" Nosiemaze said, rubbing his hands together.

Back at the Autobots Headquarters back on Earth, the Autobots were getting ready to go to Gigalona, they were packing everything that they needed on the ship that Primus had given them for the journey. Backgild was study some of the data that was on Gigalona while First Gunner was checking to see if any medical supples were missing while they were packing. Optimus was talking to Jetfire about some of the battle plans that they may need incase they were to engage in any hostial enemies while there. And the rest were preparing the base and the ship before they were to leave in the morning.

Meanwhile there was someone who wasn't doing any of the work that had been given to him, Exigeyser was in his room looking at a few things he had taken from Thomasina's room, he was pouring over pictures, dairies, color pages and other little things she had wrote in or colored on. Some of her dairies were quite upsetting and made him skip a few pages and others were funny making him laugh for hours on end. He knew it wasn't right to be doing such a thing but he missed her very much and wished that she was still here with them as a human and not a Transformer who was with their enemy. He also knew that it was very, very wrong for him to have any feelings of love of any kind to someone who wasn't of their race but when he saw her before he left for Cybertron all those rules about that changed and his feelings grew more and more everyday and it was killing him inside. He hated Starscream, he wanted to kill that bastard so much that at times he would just punch the wall or throw something just to make him calm down and what pissed him off even more was that **she** loved him. **Him** of all people! He knew, deep within his spark, that he couldn't make her love him but maybe he could make her see what a damn fucking bastard Starscream really was and then she would leave Starscream and come to him.

But that was just plain wishful thinking and he knew that such a thing would make him one of the most hated Autobots on her list.

He closed one of the coloring books he had been looking at and got up and went on his computer, he usually went on it to check his e-mails or upcoming data from Backgild or Optimus. He had one message and it was from an unknown user. He clicked on it to see if there was anything good about it or just junk-mail that usual came from being connected to the humans internet.

What he got was something totally unsuspected.

_Exigeyser, _

_I know this may come as a shock to you that **I**, Sideways, am contacting you but i thought you might want to know something. Moonstar, or as you know her as Thomasina, has been captured by Megatron and as we all know Megatron is probably going to do something horriable to the woman. Yes you think that this is a job for Super Starscream since she is in love with him but as you must know he is kinda battling Primus right about now and doesn't know that she has been takened. So i thought i should contact you because, well, we all know that you are fond of her and your hated towards Megatron and Starscream is quite unbelieveable so if you were to go after him no one would blame you if Megatron or any other Decepticons were to be found in a million pieces. No one would suspect you, after all you were only saving someone that you all know from a fate worse then death. So you can either delete this e-mail and forget about it or you could be a hero that you always wanted to be and go save the girl you care about so much._

_Its your choice._

Exigeyser read the e-mail for about five times, looking up away from it he looked over at the picture he had of Thomasina, it was her Gr. 11 photo and she looked quite pretty even if her hair was a total mess. After staring at it for a few moments he made up his mind and deleted the e-mail.

"I am already a hero, i am a leader of a team that is pure of heart and courage. There is nothing else i could want." he whispered to himself, he shut off the computer and left his room.

He walked down the hallway and headed towards the launch bay for the vechile modes. His mind was whirling around thoughts that could not be settled.

"I made a promise to myself, i am not dare breaking that promise quite as yet." Exigeyser whispered to himself as he transformed into his vechile mode and got ready to leave.

He left the base and headed towards where he needed to go, the map that Sideways had given him was going to prove quite helpful.

"I am coming for you Megatron, if you hurt her you fucking prick i will smash your spark myself." he said to himself, and sped his engines up.

Noisemaze saw the Autobot leave Earth to follow where the map would lead him, he was grinning to himself.

"Now for plan B. Super Starscream isn't going to like this at all." he said as he viewed in on the battle that was still going on with Primus, and it looked like their Creater was winning against him.

"The boss isn't going to like what has happened to his Queen, he might crack a few heads when he hears it. Hehehehe!"

Meanwhile Moonstar had woken up, with Megatron beside her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-Plans

My optics came online and i could finally see what was in front of me, the light was so dim that i thought that my optics had been damaged, i tried to move but my body but couldn't get up so i moved my head back and forth trying to see where i was and what was going on. I saw computers and wiring and other things that i couldn't tell what was used for. My head hurt like i got whacked by an baseball bat and i could hear the beeps and clicks of the machines around me so i knew that i was still fully alive.

"Good you are awake."

I turned my head and saw a shape come towards me, it touched my face and if i wasn't tied down i would've jumped away; its touch reminded me too much of Starscreams.

Lighrs came on in the room and i could see who the person was, my optics widened and i choked out my surprise.

"Megatron!"

Super Starscream dived in behind Primus and sliced a large cut into his back, pushing away he spun around and sliced another cut into his shoulder cannons then flew off a few feet in front of him.

"This battle is testing my wits and skills but i will win no matter what." Super Starscream declared, he was getting tried but he would push on.

Primus was also getting weak, he was using too much of his power for this battle, which through his point of view was quite worthless. This Decepticon, who was still in the prime of his youth, was fighting an fight he couldn't dream of winning. Despite that he has the same hatred towards Megatron that Primus has but his glories of becoming the ultimate power in the universe was beyond any Decepticons dream. Unless you were Megatron and decided to steal everything in the galaxy to get it then maybe.

"You are still young Starscream and a little hotheaded too. You know you can't kill me so end this battle and forget about this feud with power, there are other ways of reaching power then just killing and stealing." Primus told him, lowering his guns. "You have great potential within you but this isn't the way."

"Oh Shut Up! I know what i want! And this is it, i can defeat Megatron, i can defeat Optimus Prime and i will defeat **YOU!**" Super Starscream yelled, flying in at him he sliced and hammered a hole in his right arm just beneath his shoulder.

Primus smacked Super Starscream, and he went flying! He spun around like a top and ended up being turned upside, when the dizziness had stopped he came upright and stared up at Primus, hatred burning in his optics.

"Damn you!" he cursed, he was getting weak and tried and wished that Moonstar was here with him, helping him win this.

Moonstar...

Super Starscream spun around to where he last saw her, she wasn't there and he called out for her and on transmission too. She wasn't answering and he suddenly realized that something was not right.

Primus too saw this, he also did a scan of the area where Moonstar had last been seen and he encountered some unusally results.

"Super Starscream, look at me!" Primus demanded.

Super Starscream spun around and looked up at him. "What! Can't you see i'm busy!"

"Yes and i know who you are looking for, it seems we had a unexpected visitor while we were battling." Primus told him, despite who he was he was having a hard time keeping from smacking this naive Decepticon. "Master Megatron was here, and it seems he has taken the one called Moonstar with him, the reason i could not tell but it seems that the young woman is in danger."

Super Starscream was now very surprised, dropping his guard down and putting his weapons away he thought to himself for a moment. "Megatron..." he whispered to himself then his optics narrowed and he looked up at Primus. "Where is he?"

"I don not know, it seems Megatron has hidden himself quite impressly from everyone, everyone expect that follower of yours. Noisemaze." Primus told him, reading a little more of the data that was coming in. "Noisemaze has hidden himself on the dark side of Earth's Moon, you shall find him there. I have told you what you need to know. Leave here and save that woman you seem to have fallen in love with. For the next time i see you here, trying to kill me to further your own power, i shall end your spark permanently from this universe." Primus told the naive Decepticon, turning around he went back to gathering his power to destroy the Black Hole.

Super Starscream was shocked by those words, escpially coming from his own Creater. Smirking at the threat he knew would be true he turned on his heel and flew off towards Earth's Moon to find his little minion Noisemaze.

I stared at him, total shock flooding through me. Why the hell was Megatron suddenly being nice to me? Why the hell was he being nice at all? And why...**WAS HE TOUCHING ME!**

"Get your fucking hands off of me! Or i'll bite them off! I got teeth and i am not afraid to use them!" i told him, my optics glaring at him.

Megatron laughed at her, he grabbed her face and made her look at him forcefully. "You have no say here Moonstar-Chan, Super Starscream can't help you here and i made sure of that."

I stared at him, wondering what he meant by that. "What do you plan on doing to me?"

Megatron smiled, a smile that wasn't an nice one. "Lets just say, that by the time Super Starscream gets here, it will be too late for you."

Fear stuck me deeply in the spark, i forced my next question out. "What are you going to do?"

Megatron's face came very close to hers, an unpleasant smile appearing upon his lips. "I'm giving you an new look, my dear Queen."

"NO!" i yelled, knowing now what he was going to do to me. I fought to get out of my bonds, i kicked and slashed and did everything to free myself but the metal locks and straps were not coming undone. "I won't be your mindless minion, I WON'T!"

**SMACK!**

He smacked her, and pinned her body down firmly with his own; his face very close to hers again. "Either you do as i say Moonstar, or this is going to be more painful then it has to be."

"Bastard!" i whispered.

"Yes i know i am, but you will soon learn to love it too." Megatron told her, his voice filled with a unknown emotion.

"Why do you need me? You have that Thunderblast girl, go take her as your queen since she seems to be in love with you anyway." i told him hatefully. "Hell she can even warm up your bed for you!"

Megatron laughed, getting off of her he turned around and begun taking some tools off of a table that was next to the bed. "She isn't excatly my kind of woman, to annoying for my taste."

"And i am?"

Megatron smirked. "Yes, you are in fact." he turned around and held an some sort of plugs in his hands, and he begun to stick them in different places on her body.

I watched him, he connected a few around my head and three around my spark. He turned his head and snapped on of the computers and after a few seconds i felt my body being torn apart from the inside.

**"ARRGGGUUUHHUUAAAHHHHHURRGHHHH!"** i screamed in agony, my mind was being filled with thoughts i didn't know about, my soul was being takened out of me along with my very humanity, the one thing that made me different from every other Transformer. I saw images flash through my optics, i saw Super Starscream leave my mind and be filled with images of Megatron and the Decepticons.

He was destroying my memory of everything i once knew and filling them with lies, i was becoming an blank slate and i couldn't stop it.

'Super Starscream...help me! **HELP ME!** **SAVE ME PLEASE SAVE ME!**'

**"STARSCREEEAAAMMMMM!"** Moonstar cried out.

Megatron grinned as he watched the horror before him, he enjoyed it greatly! Soon she would be his slave and he would use her against Super Starscream and Optimus Prime, oh the joy of seeing their faces as they are killed by one of their former ally. And for Starscream it would be even sweeter, seeing as he is killed piece by piece by her and his spark crushed within her hands. The thought filled him with glee and joyful hate for them both.

"Yes Moonstar, scream your pain out and fill it with hate of your former lover. You shall be a perfect Queen Decepticon. You shall fight along side the rest of my minions and only know hate for the ones who betrayed you." Megatron whispered, smiling. "Ahhh yes, power is everything!"

Super Starscream came to the Starship that Noisemaze was hiding in, it was very cleaver of him to think of this place to hide from the Autobots, where they wouldn't even think to look. He transformed and went through the airlock.

"Starscream!"

Super Starscream spun around, looking for who had called his name. He sw no one and figured it was nothing. He went in and walked down to the main base where he figured Noisemaze might be.

"Starscream...help me!"

Super Starscream stopped and looked around again. "Whos there? Come out and show yourself!"

"Starscream...save me! **SAVE ME!**"

Recognition stuck him, he knew that voice. He knew it all too well!

"Moonstar! Where are you?" he called out, looking around and using his infrared to look through the walls to see if she was here. But his sensors could not detect anything and he begun to wonder if he was now hearing things.

"Are you starting to talk to yourself Boss-man?"

Super Starscream turned around to see Noisemaze leaning against one of the doors that were in the long hallway.

"Noisemaze, we met again." Super Starscream said coming up to him.

"Yeah, i was beginning to wonder if you had died on me and gone to heaven as humans like to say." Noisemaze told him, pushing himself away he stood in front of Starscream and looked up at him. "Took you long enough to find me though i thought i would have to..."

"Shut your mouth worm! I came here cause i want to know what has happened to Moonstar! And you are going to tell me where she is or i am going to make a footstool out of you!" Super Starscream declared, he was pissed off right about now and his angry was rising higher then the sun itself.

Noisemaze backed up a step, he didn't think Starscream be this mad. Remaining calm he told the angry Decepticon King to follow him to the Command Center.

'I better be careful of what i tell him, otherwise i am going to have a serious problem on my hands.' Noisemaze thought as they entered the Command Center.

Super Starscream looked about, he took his seat in the chair that was in the middle of the room. His new throne actually. And waited for Noisemaze to tell him what happened to Moonstar.

"Well Boss-man, this is what i got..." said Noisemaze.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-Darkheart

Life is strength, you live you effect your world. But is it what you want? You are...different inside.

Images, thoughts, and emotions swirled around her spark. Entering her mind and filling her with new purpose and a new life. Her body and mind changed to fit his needs, his want. Her optics flashed and her fingers moved, a new enemy had been created and he couldn't be more happier.

"Arise my dear, awaken Darkheart and join your new King!"

Her optics came online and her body moved to sit up and stare into blackness, he moved beside her and took her face in his hands. Her optics were blank and an horrfiying bright white; nothing remained of the former girl that she had once been. All that was in her was his will and his commands. She was a tool, an slave, an weapon to be used and nothing more.

Megatron brushed his fingers against her gray metal skin, along her lushious lips. "Beautiful, just beautiful." he whispered, smiling lustfully.

She didn't seem to notice him, her glaze staring forward and not changing. When he kissed her check she didn't react, didn't even try to do anything but continued to look at the walls that were around her and do nothing.

"Who are you? What is your purpose?" Megatron asked her.

"I am an follower of Master Megatron-sama, Queen of the Decepticon forces. My purpose is to kill and destroy all of the Autobots and my former lover, who left me to die after Optimus Prime nearly destroyed us. Super Starscream, who is an betrayer of the Decepticons and an hated enemy of Master Megatron-sama, i am to seek and destroy him without mercy along with anyone who gets in my way." spoke Darkheart, her voice never changing from the mindless mono-tone command. She had no feelings in her voice, no emotions, nothing.

"Yes, you will kill him along with the Autobots. For your Master you will." Megatron told her, his voice filled with glee and pride at how this had all worked out perfectly for him. "Now come my dear, its time you meet the rest of your fighters." He took her hand and lead her off the table and out of the room.

She walked on his left side, never looking up at him but staring forward. She didn't say or ask anything but follow him to the Command Center.

Exigeyser looked around the rumble that surrounded the Decepticons Hide-out, they were hiding in an abandon starship, one he hasn't seen before but was probably owned by one of the planets that got destroyed by the Black Hole. He looked at the layout for the ship, there should be a broken porthole just near the back guns, by the Cargo Doors.

Exigeyser took a deep breath and went near the ship, he searched about and found the porthole. He drove right in and ended up landing on his head. Talk about a headach!

"Ohiew, all this for her, i must be crazy!" Exigeyser whispered looking around to see if there was any guards about.

He stood up and dusted himself off then took a quick scan of the area and left to find Thomasina. He had to be very quiet as to not alert anyone. Lets hope that went his way.

Thundercracker was looking over some scans for the ship, he was making sure their hide-out stayed hidden from the Autobots for the time being, though with the two nuckle heads fooling around it was kinda hard to do that.

Ransack and Dark Cumplezone were fooling around and making so much noise that they could be heard a million miles away, it was getting on his last nerve!

Thundercracker spun around and shot at them. They went flying into the wall and landed head first on the floor.

"EITHER YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU MYSELF!" Thundercracker yelled.

"Take it easy Thundie! We were only playing!" Ransack said holding his hands up in defeat.

Thunderblast smiled and giggled at Thundercrackers temper, going up to him she slid her hand up along his arm and turned away. "You better calm that temper of yours Thundercracker, it makes the little guys feel less important around Master Megatron."

Thundercracker stood up a little taller and stared at her. "I am always under control Lady!"

Thunderblast turned her head, her eyes sparkling, Thundercracker felt a blush reach his face and he felt suddenly all warm inside. She gave him a smile and turned back to the doors. She was about to leave when they opened and Megatron stood there before them.

"Megatron-sama! What brings you here?" Thunderblast asked, looking up at her leader with love in her eyes, Thundercracker felt like he got hit in the face right about now.

He looked around at them all. "I would like you to meet your newest fighter to join the Decepticons. Meet my new Queen, Darkheart."

From behind him outstepped a fembot that look strangely familliar to them, she was as tall as Thunderblast and her Decepticon symbol was upon her stomach. Her optics was what made them all jump back. Bright white and horriable frightening.

Ransack and Dark Cumplezone were the first ones to notice who she was.

"Thats Super Starscream's Queen, Moonstar! How the hell did you get her to join us Boss?" Ransack asked amazed. "Despite that shes was taller then any of us, how did she become that size?"

"When i met up with her, she was as tall as Starscream, but she it seems is able to change her size to match those she meets, she became my size and thus i was able to take her by surprise before she could attack me. She has been brained-washed and now serves only me. She will be a wonderful tool against the Autobots and Starscream." Megatron told them, his hand restly lightly upon Darkhearts shoulder. "I have removed her memories and placed them in a file that i now keep safely tucked away. The only way she can remember who she was before all of this is if someone is able to remind her something that was very important in her life. And i doubt that shall be happening anytime soon."

Thunderblast walked up at her and looked her over. "She looks like a mindless ghost."

"An ghost no, but mindless yes. She only obeys my commands and no one elses, she may be able to listen and talk to you four but anything else she needs my word to do it." explained Megatron to Thunderblast and the rest of the Decepticons.

Thunderblast gave a pouty look, crossing her arms over her chest she gave an threating glare over at Darkhearts way, she was not liking being put into second place by her own Commander. Thundercracker couldn't be more happier at this turn of events!

"Thundercracker!"

Thundercracker almost fell right off his chair when he heard that, spinning around he looked over at Megatron-sama.

"I need you to train Darkheart in the ways of weapony, she needs to know how to handle her rocket lanucher a little more better if i plan on getting her to destroy those foolish Autobots and Starscream." Megatron told him, he pushed Darkheart forward and she walked up to Thundercracker. "Make sure there is no mistakes."

Thundercracker nodded weakly, looking over at Darkheart as she came close to him he prayed this went well.

Megatron left the room and went to his quarters. Thunderblast wanted to follow so badly but knew she would only get in trouble, besides, she had to keep a close eye on Darkheart.

Exigeyser heard all of this, his anger was reaching a threating level. How dare Megatron use her like some puppet to be pulled by her strings, it made him want to kill him right there and now. But to do so would give away his position and all would be lost.

He walked alowly along the hallway, sneaking past the Command Center he slowly followed Megatron to his quarters.

'She is being used to kill us and Super Starscream, what an horriable way to use her, i know she loves Starscream and to kill him would scar her for life but i hate the fucker and want him to die...' Exigeyser thought while he kept his optics on Megatron while he followed him. 'Is that so wrong of me to want her for myself and not be his?'

He knew as he thought it that it was wrong, he was being selfish and he knew it.

Despite that she wore the same insignia, Megatron was still going to use her to kill one of his own Decepticons even if that Decepticon was now wearing a crown and bigger then all of them. Exigeyser knew had to stop this before anyone of his friends were killed, he wouldn't let Megatron use the woman he loved as his own personal tool even if it meant giving that woman up to a bastard he hated more then anything.

Megatron entered a room to the left, Exigeyser stopped and hid behind a corner, peeking out he slowly crept to the door, for a bot his size and built he could be quiet when wanted too. He took his dagger out and went into the room, not even afraid if he was to be destroyed there and now.

Megatron heard the door open and thought it was Thunderblast coming to see him about Darkheart, he put down his energon drink and turned around to speak to her. Instead he got a slash in the face.

Exigeyser slashed Megatron's face, making the Decepticon leader stumble back in surprise and shock, he came at him again and stabbed him in the arm just below his spiked shoulder. Megatron, now knowing who his enemy was, punched Exigeyser in the face and sent him flying into the wall.

"So Optimus is now sending his little minions to do his dirty work for him is he? I must say he is quite foolish in sending you here. I've defeated you before and i shall do so again." Megatron said, laughing at Exigeyser, he came up to him and kicked him in the chest, making him double over.

"You fucking prick! You destroyed the one being that was as pure as any of us were! How could you make her into that! Into a freaking mindless slave! Don't you know she loves Starscream and he her or don't you care about such things!" Exigeyser demanded from him.

"Love? Please; don't give me that crap, there is no such thing as love when it comes to power, she is my tool to that power and nothing shall stop me from having it!" Megatron told him, picking him up by the throat and slamming him into the wall. "If Starscream loved her so much he should have kept his eyes on her more often instead of his so-called rule to power, he cannot hope to gain what i have, he is too weak and foolish to do such a thing."

"How would you know! You never gave him a chance probably!" Exigeyser said, trying to pry his hand away from his throat.

"Just as Optimus did with you?"

Exigeyser's optics went wide, his mouth tried to come up with something to say back but nothing came to his mind. The words were true and they hit deep within his spark.

"Th...That was then, Optimus trusts me more now, and thats the truth." Exigeyser said, trying to make himself believe those words as he said them.

Megatron let him fall to the floor, kicking him in the shins he stepped back and gave a smirking laugh. "You are as weak as you look, nothing has changed, all still remains."

"Everything as changed, i will prove it; one way or another Thomasina is coming with me. Even if i have to kill you myself." Exigeyser told him, getting up and wiping his mouth clean of the energon blood that was coming out.

"Hahaha, you defeat me! I would love to see that! But if you are so intent on taking her away from here i will let you do so. But you will have to fight for it, i just don't give up any prize for free." Megatron said to him, drinking the rest of his energon drink he had sat down early. "If you win and she does remember who she is then you can have her, if not i will kill you and send your useless body parts back to Optimus Prime as a warning of my power."

"Is it a deal smallfish?"

Exigeyser never thought he be doing this in his whole lifetime, he shook Megatron's hand on it. His fate was sealed. Megatron's smirk never left his face.

Thundercracker blocked her aatack to his chest, pushing her back with his gun arm he kicked her in the legs and sent her stumbling onto her back, she tried to push herself back up but he pointed his gun into her face. She looked up at him, her white optics staring into his orange ones he lowered his gun arm and she admited her defeat against him.

"If your going to come at somebody and aim at their chest, make sure to dodge to the left or right so they can put up their defenses than aim at them beneath their chest cause then they won't have time to block your attack thinking that your going to hit their chest but instead hit their gut and that will make them double over and you will be able to hit them in the head to knock them out for a while." Thundercracker told her, pulling her up to her feet.

Darkheart nodded, picking up her sword she went over to the table and grabbed a couple of cubes of energon, tossing them into her mouth she felt better after that.

The Training Room doors opened and Megatron stepped in with someone behind him. Thundercracker stood a little taller and Darkheart turned her head when she heard the door open. Her optics widen when she saw who it was.

Exigeyser looked around the room for a moment to see who and what was in there, when he saw her he froze in place and stared at her through surprised optics.

"Ho...Hotshot!" she whispered, one of the energon cubes fell from her hand and she stared at the Autobot beside Megatron. Her optics went from bright white to dark sliver-blue then white again.

Exigeyser felt his insides start to heat up and his spark pounding in his chest, he ran to her and grabbed her by the arms. "I'm here Thomasina, its ok now. Though my name is Exigeyser but i am still the same." he smiled at her, getting a smile in return.

"Me...Megatron-sama whats going on? Why is he here!" Thundercracker asked stunned and shocked at seeing a Autobot in their base.

Megatron looked over at him. "This fool wants to fight Darkheart to try and take her back, i said he could, only if he wins. If he doesn't make her remember who and what she is, after i had taken her and made her an Decepticon fully, then i am sending his useless parts back to Optimus Prime as a warning of my power."

Thunderblast stood right next to Thundercracker as she heard all this, she couldn't be more happier after hearing that news! She had been in the Training Room watching Thundercracker and Darkheart train for the past hour, when she had seen Exigeyser come in with Megatron she had been shocked out of her mind. Now that there was a chance that this new Queen Decepticon might be leaving them she couldn't wait for the fighting to begin. She hugged Thundercracker in pure happiness, making the young-fool-hearted Decepticon turn beat red and show tiny wedding bells floating off his head.

Exigeyser looked over at Megatron, glaring his hatred for the Decepticon leader, he looked back at Thomasina and hugged her. She was remembering who she was already, though he prayed that she never remembered Starscream in the process.

She looked over his shoulder at Megatron, seeing the Decepticon symbol on his chest. He created her, he remade her, he saved her, and he told her who she really was. Lifting her head away from the bot Exigeyser's shoulder she stared into his face, clear bright blue eyes and a handsome sliver-toned face he did remind her of someone but that someone was dead. Raising her hand she touched his chest...

...and punched him in it, sending him flying across the room to land in a heap near Megatron's feet.

Thundercracker gave a yahoo at that sight, Megatron laughed at the foolish weaklings attempt to try and take his greatest prize, Thunderblast gave a helpless pout and cling to Thundercracker for moral support, this wasn't going as she had hoped.

"My name is Darkheart, and you are not the Hotshot i remember! Even if you say is true then why didn't you come and save me when Optimus Prime almost killed me! Tell me that!" Darkheart demended.

"W...What! Optimus never tried to kill you! Thats a lie that Megatron put in you to make you believe that! Don't you know that Optimus was and still is trying to protect you and your brother Tommy! Or don't you remember him either?" Exigeyser explained and demanded.

"Br..Brother?" Darkheart asked, her voice shaking.

She stepped back and bumped into the table, what was happening? Why was these words so important to her and why did she seem to know them? She pushed all of them out of her mind! They were lies all of them! Megatron-sama saved her and told her what had happened, that her lover Super Starscream had fled from the battle and left her to die at Optimus's hands. Megatron saved her and he was their true leader of the Decepticons not the rebel Super Starscream. That was the truth! That was the TRUTH!

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" Darkheart screamed, her two-handed sword in her grasp. She flew at the one who called himself Hotshot, she slammed her sword down onto him.

Exigeyser held her weapon back with his arms and tried to stand up but her might was keeping him pinned to the ground. If he didn't stop this rage within her soon he **was** going to end up back at the Autobots base in pieces.

Megatron laughed at how his beautiful strong minion was handling the welp, his smirk grew wide on his face and he knew that his Queen would make a wonderful tool in getting rid of Optimus Prime and the rest of those foolish Autobots along with that rebel-commander Super Starscream.

This indeed was going to be a very interesting war, with the Cyber Planet keys and the Omega lock Master Megatron-sama would become unstoppable along with the added powers of his new Queen.

Meanwhile, two beings had finally come upon the Decepticons base. One stood a few feet away from it so he would not be detected by any scanners. And the other was flying in low through the cargo doors, where no scanners could find him.

"Moonstar...i'm coming to get you and kill that son-of-a-bastard Megatron."

The other being who saw the one going in to the base through the cargo doors stood watching and waiting for his time, his pet Laserbeak stood on his shoulder.

"Master Megatron-sama will soon be needing our help to get to Gigalona my pet, but first...lets wait until his uninvited guests leave then we shall make ourselves present."

Laserbeak gave a gently rub against his Master face, showing that he agreed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-Remember me? I'm Sorry

Super Starscream looked about the cargo bay, seeing there wasn't anyone coming out to jump him he walked to the north end doors at the end of the cargo bay and stepped out in the hallway that lead to three doors, two on the right and one of the left. There was one camera pointed towards the end of the hallway, he shot it with his null cannons.

"Fucking cameras, i'll find her and Megatron even if i have to blow this goddamn ship apart. And no one is going to stop me." Super Starscream said, grating his teeth and his hands forming into fists.

His optics flashed a dangerous purple. "No one!"

Exigeyser tried to push her off of him without hurting her, but with her sword pushing down upon his arms it was making it hard for him. He kicked his left leg out and hit her in gut, she stumbled onto the floor and he got up grabbing her sword he pointed at her face.

"I am not lying, and i am not trying to hurt you. I just want to take you back to where you belong and it isn't here." Exigeyser explained to her, he tossed her sword away and held out his hand for her to take.

She looked at his hand then up at his face, deciding, she kicked his hand away and summoned her Cyber Planet key and her Rocket Launcher came out and she pointed it at him.

"You are trying to hurt me." she remarked, leveling it. "With your lies and half-made truths! I don't know you and i never will! I am a Decepticon not some weak Autobot like you!"

Exigeyser got mad at that. "I am **not** weak! I am stronger then you and i will prove it!" he told her, pointing his dagger at her rocket launcher, daring her to fire.

Darkheart glared at him but lowered her launcher, putting it away she called forth her sword and crossed it in front of her chest as half lighting bolt. It was a symbol of an human God that she still believed in, even if her memory was erase a part of her still remembered that.

Darkheart looked over at Master Megatron, he nodded to her and Exigeyser's request expected.

"This battle won't be long." Darkheart reminded him, Exigeyser grated his teeth.

Darkheart came at him, slashing his left arm then coming at his right side. He jumped back and kicked her in the face, sending her flying into the wall on the left side of the room, barely missing Thundercracker and Thunderblast who jumped out of the way and went to stand by Megatron.

Darkheart got up, a crack appeared on her left cheek but it didn't bother her. She fly at Exigeyser, slamming into his chest and sending him flying into the wall. She left her sword aside and started pounding his face in, he stopped her 4th pounding with his dagger going across her hands then kicked her in the gut, making her roll off of him.

Darkheart slowly got up, she was surprised by how well he could defend himself. "Not bad for the first round eh?"

Exigeyser nodded, they both stood up on their feet. This time they were going to use their guns instead of their swords and daggers. She got her Rocket Launcher out and he his guns which were on his shoulders.

'Hmmmmmm, how this is looking she just might prove more useful then ever.' Megatron thought, remembering how she came at him with speed that was the same as Starscream's, than she laid a pounding upon him before he was able to attack her. Her strength indeed was as strong as Starscream's along with her speed. He gave her more then Megatron had thought.

Exigeyser was the first to fire, his missiles coming at her and she jumped and they hit the wall. She flipped into the air and landed ontop of him and kicked him in the face than jumped again and fried at his back.

Thundercracker jumped up and chreed for her. Thunderblast had to pull him back down and keep him steady.

"I win. You can't beat me Exigeyser." Darkheart repiled to him, standing up she placed her launcher away and turned around to regard him.

And thats when it happened...

KABOOM! BANG! ARGUH!

Darkheart spun around to face the blasts that were coming out of the north-end wall of the room and tried to avoid them. She grabbed Exigeyser and pulled him out of the way so he wouldn't be killed by them, she headed towards Megatron who was also wondering what the hell was going on.

"Master Megatron-sama! Whats happening!" Thunderblast asked, clinging to his right arm and looking around helplessly.

Thundercracker was shooting at the blasts and making sure that now of them hit Master Megatron or him. He saw Darkheart run to Master Megatron-sama's side who put his arm around her as though protecting her.

The blasts stopped coming from the north-end wall, Thundercracker lowered his gun and waited for the smoke to clear to see who had been firing at them. Megatron, Darkheart and Thunderblast all waited also, Thunderblast had her Rocket Launcher out just in case there was more shooting.

"**MEGATTTTRROOONN!**"

All of the Decepticons who were in that room froze, even Megatron. An shape appeared from within the smoke, a huge shape! There was something glowing in the smoke also but none of them dared to find out.

"Megatron! Give her back **NOW!**"

Megatron suddenly knew who that voice was, he got his Death Machine Gun out and pointed towards the smoke.

"Come out Super Starscream, i know it is you! How dare you show your hide here! Do you think you can take back what is so rightfully mine? Think again!" Megatron declared to him, his grip on Darkheart tightend.

"Yours! She is mine! And always shall be! You took her away from me and for what? Power? Love? Lust? Pick your choice Megatron for she is coming back with me and i plan on going down fighting!" Super Starscream said right back, the smoke had cleared and he could be seen now. An golden light was all around him and his eyes were glowing. And murder was on his face.

Darkheart stared at the Decepticon before them, she watched as his head looked up and stare at her. His eyes were glowing an bright purple and his face was so beautiful, soft sliver color. She knew him and yet didn't. She removed herself from Megatron's grasp and walked up to him, Thundercracker and Ransack, who with the others had come down for they had heard the fighting all over the base and came down to help their leader, tried to stop her but she pushed them away.

Super Starscream stood up, he watched as the fembot Decepticon came closer to him. He knew who it was and it sickened him to see what Megatron had done to her. Her optics were blank and so white, her body was still the same expect for the different features over her arms and legs. Her legs looked like she was wearing tall dark blue boots and her arms looked like she was wearing long black gloves that reached up to her elbows. Her colors had changed, they were now dark blue, black, light purple and dark pink. Her chest was pink and the purple was on the star-shaped symbol that was on her chest that held the two plates in that covered it. Her face was sliver and her optics white, the sharp points that had been on her hands and elbows were still there, they were just now all black making it look like she was wearing gloves. The rest of her body still looked like Starscream's but only an more female part of him.

"Moonstar..." Super Starscream whispered, reaching out and taking her by the shoulders, she was smaller then what she once was so he couldn't hold her without her being only up to his Null Cannons. "Do you remember me? Or has Megatron erase that memory also?"

"Master Megatron-sama! What do we do?" Ransack asked worriedly, looking up at him.

"Master Megatron? Are you getting your minions to call you that now?" Super Starscream asked smirking.

"That is what i always have been Starscream, you should know that. At least my Decepticons honour me with respect, not like you." Megatron remarked, pointing his gun at him.

"Yeah i know, but i also know it doesn't fit you. Your no **Master **to me and i shall never call you one either." Super Starscream corrected, letting go of Moonstar he pointed his Vertex Cannon at him. "Your nothing but a fool! And thats what you shall always be to me."

Super Starscream fried his Vertex Cannon at Megatron, but Darkheart grabbed his arm before he could aim it at Megatron. She threw him to the ground and stepped on his chest, pinning him there.

"Mo...Moonstar what are you doing!" Super Starscream gasped, staring up at her in shock.

"Didn't you know Starscream? She isn't Moonstar anymore." Megatron told him, coming up and standing next to her. "Her name is Darkheart, and she is mine."

"**NO!**" Super Starscream roared, he grabbed Darkheart and slammed her into the ceiling than got up and punched Megatron in the face, sending the Leader flying into the other Decepticons.

Darkheart smashed into the ceiling than fell to the ground, cracking a few parts of her body at the same time. Megatron pushed himself up of of his Decepticons and glared hatefully at Starscream.

"She will never be yours! You fucking asshole! She is **MINE!** My Queen! And my woman! Not Yours!" Super Starscream yelled, his hands into fists and threating to smash Megatron's face in, he was pissed off and it only got higher! "Moonstar belongs to me and no one else! Even if i have to fucking make her love me once again!"

Darkheart's optics flashed bright blue, lifting her head she stared at Starscream.

"So controling aren't you Starscream?" Megatron taunted, smirking. "How can you hope to make her remember if you force her too? Or do you plan on raping her at the sametime while doing that?"

Super Starscream lost it, his Null Cannons and Vertex Cannon all came out and he fried like crazy, screaming curses as he did so.

Megatron and every other Decepticon that was standing in the way of the hits was blasted right out of the room and through three walls. Exigeyser also was hit and slammed out of the room, despite that he was still knocked out, when he wakes up he is going to have a very sore headach.

Super Starscream gasped heavily, putting his weapons away he spun around and looked down at Darkheart.

She froze in her place when she saw him come for her, fear swept into her optics and she tried to get up and get out of there but he grabbed her and crushed her body against his, she tried to slap him, to push him away but he twisted her hand. She screamed in pain and he punched her, knocking her out cold. She slumped in his arms, picking her up he ripped the Decepticon symbol off that was on her chest, he walked out of the room with her in his arms and down the blown up hallway. He saw the Autobot Exigeyser stumbling out of a room he had been blown into.

Exigeyser stopped when he saw him, he saw Thomasina in his arms and undenialable angry crept into his system. He stood up and glared at Super Starscream.

"Where are you going with her?" he asked, hiding the hatred in his voice.

"I am taking her back to my ship that Noisemaze had found for us. Though you are going to do me a favor before i leave." Super Starscream told him, appearing calm.

"And what would that be?"

"Find her memory file that Megatron had taken out of her, bring it to Atlantis and i'll be sure to tell Noisemaze not to shoot you down when he sees you." Super Starscream repiled, walking past him. "If you don't do this, i am going to make your death very slow and painful." He walked past him, Exigeyser knew that if he were to take him on he would be nothing but a pile of ash. Compare to Super Starscream's size and power, Exigeyser had more chance of going up against Thundercracker then him.

Super Starscream left the base and opened up Dimensional Gate and walked into it. When next he appeared he was near Atlantis and went to his quarters on the ship immediately. Noisemaze didn't even ask what had happened when he had seen him.

Super Starscream walked into his room, laying her down on his bed he stared at her for a few moments. There were cuts and cracks on her chest, arms and face, he gently touched them than pulled his hand away and stepped back. He turned away and left the room, standing outside the door he sighed and shook his head.

"What have i've done?" Super Starscream whispered, his face grim.

Her optics came online, pain flowed through her body like lighting and she almost felt like throwing up. Sitting up she looked around the room she was in, it wasn't like the one she had woken up before, with Megatron by her side. She raised her hand to touch the crack on her face when suddenly pain coursed through her hand and it felt like it had been crushed by a boulder, looking at it she thought it probably had been. She got off the bed and slowly stood up, taking care as to not strain herself, walking slowly to the door she pressed the button hard to open it and stumbled out...and into **him**!

Super Starscream heard the door open, spinning around he caught her by surprise in his arms as she stumbled out of the room. For a slipt second both of them just stood there in each others arms, not saying a word and not wanting this strange feeling to end.

Super Starscream was the one to be most shocked, he held her only to keep her from falling but this feeling, of having her back, was strange and it made him feel werid inside. Holding her closer to him he bent his head and looked down at her, her height was abit of a problem to him but maybe if she could tap into the power that had been given to her from him she be able to go back to her normal size instead of being as tall as a Mini-con.

She froze when she felt his arms hold her closer to him, she felt the warmth coming off his body and the beat of his spark that was inside his chest, she was so small compared to him for she only reached up to his Null Cannons that were on either side of his chest. She felt uneasy around him and pulled herself away.

Super Starscream let her go when she pulled herself away from him, she lifted her head up and he saw that her optics were still blank white.

"You don't remember who i am do you?" he asked her, a sad smile coming upon his lips.

She tilted her head to the left and looked away. "I am remembering something, but they only come in as flashes. Master Megatron-sama said you left me for dead after Optimus defeated you, and i believe him! Why else would you come back if not to take me away from him and tell me that you never knew that i was left behind. To tell me he was lying and what you say is true. Thats the only reason you came back, because you feared he was right and your nothing but a weakling."

**SMACK!**

She fell to the floor, turning her head she stared up at him in shock. He stared down at her, angry showing on his face. He grabbed her and pulled her up to her feet, pulling her up to his level and forcing her to look at him.

"That is a bunch of fucking crap and you know it! If your really the Moonstar i know then you would know that what i say isn't a lie! But Megatron has brainwashed you so much that you couldn't possiably tell whats real and whats fake! Your nothing but a fucking worthless slave, your nothing like the woman i know! For the woman i know would give up a fight and prove to me that i am wrong; but your nothing like that! Your worthless! A mindless drone and nothing else!" Super Starscream spat at her, his grip on her face tighting. "Your Megatron's bitch aren't you? Your his little whore to keep him happy when nothing else goes his way. Its about time he got one, after all, there's fun when the person doesn't know what their doing and their only mission is to keep their Master happy. I say he did a good job.."

He never got a chance to finish his sentence before she had punched him in the gut and kicked him to the ground. She flung herself ontop of him and her hands went around his neck.

"You bastard! How dare you call me that! I am no ones bitch you hear me! No One's!" she spat right back at him, her hands wanting to choke him so badly. "You said i loved you! How can anyone love someone who is a prick and treats people like you do! I should kill you and let the universe finally be at peace knowing that your worthless hide isn't around anymore!"

"Then why don't you?"

She stopped, freezing her grip around his throat. Wondering why she didn't do it, why she didn't just kill him and go back to her Master. She stared at him, shaking, her optics looking straight into his own.

"Go ahead, kill me. It would be doing Megatron a favor." Super Starscream whispered to her, smiling.

"I...I can't...I can't..." Darkheart whispered, her hands falling away from his throat. She turned her head away so she wouldn't look at him, her mind was fighting among itself. Turning back she looked at him and did the only thing her mind could do.

She kissed him.

Super Starscream was taken by pure surprised when that happened, feeling her lips against his in this manner left him speechless. He kissed her back, gently, his hands taking a hold of her shoulders and deepening the kiss.

It was like a spell breaking apart on itself, Darkheart's image was gone and Moonstar came back into memory, her body and colors returning to normal once more. Red, yellow, dark blue and teal came back onto her body and her optics got their bright silver color back.

The kiss slowly ended, they didn't say anything for one minute. Super Starscream looked back up at her, a true smile appearing on his lips, he brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"Welcome back, my Queen." he whispered.

I smiled and rested my head ontop of his chest. "I am not back fully, i still can't remember anything of what has happened or who i am. Don't be surprise if i do return back to what Megatron had made me become."

"At least i will be expecting it." Super Starscream answered, rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, but not everything can be expected. I only came back cause i remembered Megatron saying that if someone were to make me remember something that was very important to me i would come back. And i did, but this won't last because his control is still over me." i told him, rubbing my cheek against his chest.

"What am i? A mat! Stop doing that! Your tickling my chest and i don't like it!" Super Starscream demanded, pushing her off of him and seeing that she was back to her normal size. She was his height again, well not exactly for she had always been 10 inches shorter but at least she didn't reach only up to his Null Cannons anymore.

"Your ticklish eh? Heheheh!" i giggled evilly, and came at him. Tickling his sides and making his crown loopsided.

"STOP! STOOPP! NOISEMAZE HELP!" Starscream screamed, trying to push Moonstar off of him, it wasn't working. "I hate women!"

I laughed and kissed his lips playfully. "Yes, but you love me don't ya?" i asked sweetly.

"Urghhh...yes." Super Starscream repiled, sighing and fixing his crown.

I hugged him and ran my fingers over his Null Cannons. "Its good to be back for a time being."

Super Starscream hugged her back, resting his head on hers. "Don't worry, you'll be free of Megatron's control. I promise."

I smiled lightly, and closed my optics.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24-An Trip To Gigalona

I blinked in surprise. "You mean to tell me we have found a way to Gigalona! Thats great!" i cried hugging Noisemaze and causing the transformer to sweatdrop.

"Uhm...Boss-man, HELP!" Noisemaze cried, prying her off of him.

I spun around to face Starscream. "You got all of this out of Jolt's memory? He knows where it is? We're going there? YUPIE!" i squealed, hugging Starscream.

Noisemaze shook his head. "Why did i ever agree to this?" he asked himself, shaking his head.

Super Starscream also felt like saying the same thing, he was greatful that Moonstar was back but her hyperness was a little annoying. Escpially when they were trying to get the info into the ships guiding systems and get onto the Time Space Tunnel before the Autobots did. Noisemaze had filled him and Moonstar in on what has all been happening since they had disappeared for the last 2 weeks when Starscream had been out and she repairing him. When he had gotten to that part Moonstar and him were very surprised by the news that Noisemaze had been able to find the location of Gigalona and download it into the ships memory frame and guiding systems. And thats when Moonstar had gotten very hyper...

Super Starscream pushed her away from him. "Calm down, no need to get all over it Moonstar." he whispered to her.

I blushed deeply, knowing i had just made a fool of myself and him. "Sorry Super Starscream, didn't mean too. I am just glad that we are now able to go and get the 4th Cyber Planet key."

He nodded, agreeing with her. He went over and sat down on his throne and settled back into a comfortable position, his head resting on his left knuckles and the other tapping the arm of the chair lightly. She walked up to him and stood on his left side, reaching her left hand up she gently rubbed the back of his head making him turn his optics toward her.

"Exactly what are you doing?" Super Starscream asked her, turning a cleaver metal eyebrow upwards.

"Helping you relax, baka!" i told him, calling him the japanese name for idiot. "It's going to be a long ride there, so i am helping you to relax so you don't end up worrying or being a hothead at the same time."

"I am relaxed." he repiled, gumbling despite that he in fact liked what she was doing.

"Oh sure ya are! Why don't i just throw you into a lava pit and see how relax you are after that?" i asked him, grating my teeth and glaring at him. I ended up slapping him in the arm and moved away, my back towards.

Super Starscream was stunned by her sudden reaction to that, wondering if maybe her mood swings were from what Megatron did to her, he reached out and took her arm pulling her towards him, she turned her head and looked at him.

"What is with you of late? Ever since you came back you haven't been exactly yourself now have you?" he asked her, his fingers curling around her own.

"It's the programing, its trying to take a hold of my emotions thus trying to make me into what Megatron had made me. Its hard for i don't have control over some of my feelings or memories for that matter." i explained to him, tracing patterns along his palm and around his fingers. "It wants control, and i won't let it. But until i get my memory file back its going to happen alot."

Super Starscream took a hold of her face and brung it closer to his. "Well you tell that little program that i won't be taking any crap from it and if it does take you over again i am going to do some serious damage to the piece of shit and rip it right out of you!"

I pulled my face away from his. "I think it heard you, and if you do do that i am going to kick your ass to the moon!" i told him, pinching his fingers and giving him a warning glare. He only laughed and settled back into his chair.

I just shook my head on how he looked right now, all sat back and looking like nothing bothered him. Going back up to his left side i rubbed his shoulder or at least what i could get of his big bulkley arm. My hand traveled up his forearm than his thruster and along his shoulder, he had his head half turned so he could watch what i was doing.

"You want to know something...?" Super Starscream asked whispering to her.

I turned my head to regard him, lowering my hand from his shoulder i trailed it lightly along his arm. "What is it?"

Super Starscream smirked, he leaned closer to her. "I kinda like what you are doing there, its not everyday a man gets a massage from someone." his lips turned from a smirk to a lustful grin.

I smacked him playfully in the chest. "Don't get too comfortable, Super Starscream. I'm more likely to throw you out the nearest airlock then anything else."

"Hmmmm, won't that be interesting then." his grin was still showing on his face, i was about to hit him again whe Noisemaze announed that we were near the Time Space Tunnel.

"We're just about a hour away from it boss-man, though i like to know when that blasted Autobot is getting here. We can't wait on him forever you know." Noisemaze told him, warning him that if they did wait too long their chance of getting to Gigalona would be lost.

"Autobot...?" i asked confused on what he meant, looking over at Super Starscream i saw his face turn stony and his optics narrowing.

"That fool Exigeyser hasn't come here yet, i told him to go and get your memory file from Megatron and bring it here. Guess the idiot thought he could get away with not doing it for me." Super Starscream explained to her, hitting his fist on the armrest of the chair.

"Or maybe he took it to Optimus Prime, he might be using it to make sure we don't get to Gigalona." Noisemaze remarked, pointing it out to Starscream. "Cause if she keeps on going through her fits we have no chance in hell of getting the 4th Cyber Key."

I kept looking back between the two knowing that if i said anything there probably would be some fists flying. I kept my mouth shut and stood by Super Starscream's side, my hand gently curling around his. He looked down at it than up at me, his optics searching me.

"I can hold back the thing within me for a while, go on if you must. They will probably be there anyway we could always get it then." i told him, looking at him and smiling lightly. "I won't hold you back from your goal Super Starscream, you should know that by now."

Super Starscream nodded, but his expression did not light up. "I won't further my quest for power over your life, we shall get that file no matter what and thats a promise."

I blushed at his concern for me, turning my head away so he wouldn't see me blushing i looked out the windows of the ship and watched as we came closer to the Time Space Tunnel.

The Autobots could not believe what they were hearing from Exigeyser as he told them about Thomasina, Super Starscream and Megatron. They thought he had gone insane because of what had happened to her, but now, this news on what Megatron did to her was unbelieveable!

"Whoa slow down Exigeyser! What your saying is unbelieveable and i doubt that even Megatron would go that far." Optimus Prime told the outright worried leader of the Vanguard Team.

"Yeah even Megatron wouldn't go that far and take Starscream's Queen and decide to take her as his own." Jetfire said, looking at Optimus.

"If you don't believe me then believe this..." Exigeyser explained handing Scattershot a small tiny chip. "Its her memory file he took out of her, Super Starscream order me to take it to him after i found it but i came straight here instead."

Scattershot took the chip and inserted it into the computer, a whole bunch of data came up and Scattershot was stunned to read whos it was. "It is her file, hes telling the truth Optimus!"

The kids and everyone else gasped at the news and realized exactly what this meant for them, Exigeyser looked at Scattershot then at Optimus. "We have to follow Starscream and fast, once we do we can give the chip to him and Noisemaze can reinserted back into her; once that is done Megatron's control over her will be gone for good."

"But why would Megatron even go that far?" Evac asked, looking at Scattershot for an explanation.

"Maybe because it says here she saved him during the fight that he and Starscream had after Starscream had gotten his new power from the Omega lock, she saved Megatron from being destroyed by Starscream and i guess Megatron thought that if she saved him she could serve him so he kiddnapped her and erased her memory like Exigeyser said." Scattershot replied reading over the data.

"She saved him...?" Leobreaker asked, shocked by what he just said.

"Yeah, it seems Starscream had been going through something that had been making him go insane and unstable, that is reason why Megatron never died and Starscream and her disappeared for those two weeks. Megatron thinks with this information he can defeat Starscream and thus rid him of his former Second-in-Command." Scattershot continued to say, reading more into the problem.

"And that is why we must save her! She isn't safe with Starscream and when they get to Gigalona there is only going to be more problems; we must get her out of there!" Exigeyser demanded, looking at Optimus and the rest of them.

"My sister isn't going to leave Starscream, not while she still draws breath. She is staying where she is and thats that Exigeyser!"

Everyone turned towards the doors that lead into the Command Center and saw Tommy standing there glaring at Exigeyser.

"My sister is staying with Starscream no matter what Megatron has done to her, she is loyal to Super Starscream and isn't going to throw that aside so easily like you think." Tommy told them, more pointing his saying at Exigeyser then anyone else.

Exigeyser glared right back at him, his hands in fists for he knew he had been found out. Tommy knew why Exigeyser really wanted to go and save her and it wasn't for those reasons.

"Megatron might have been able to erase her memory but while she is now under her own control she isn't leaving Starscream for no one. Not even me. She loves Starscream; even i know that one. But to leave him for fear of killing him ins't going to happen, she won't let her problems it seems get in his way. She has a knack for doing that now." Tommy said pointing out the truth of the matter, shaking his head and smiling at how his sister has changed now.

"But we still have to help her anyway." Lori said, walking up to him. "We can't just leave her like this can we?"

"Your right Lori we can't but it will take time to catch up to them unless we contacted them and asked Starscream for his help in restoring her then maybe." Optimus said to her, knowing as he said it that it would never happen.

"Hmmmmm, asking might just work.." Kobe whispered to himself, a smile appearing upon his lips and an idea popping into his head.

"What?" Lori asked looking over at Kobe and wondering what he was saying.

"Thats it! We'll ask him." Kobe said aloud, his eyes sparkling.

"Super Starscream come on! You don't have to do this for me, i'm not that worthy!" i begged him to stop but his head once again was stuck up in the clouds, he didn't have to stay behind for me so i could get my memory file but no matter what i said he wouldn't take no for a answer.

"We are staying Moonstar and thats that; besides we are right near the Time Space Tunnel, we can wait for a little while longer." Super Starscream told her again, he wasn't going through the tunnel until that Exigeyser got here.

"But...if we go through and i can contact Exigeyser and he can give me my memory file there at Gigalona, please Super Starscream? You don't have to miss your chance for power for my sake." i said to him, laying my hand upon his arm and resting my head on his shoulder. "Please...?"

He didn't say anything.

I gave up being nice, it was time to kick it into gear. "If you don't start moving this ship i am going to chain you to this chair and make sure Noisemaze takes us there weather you like it or not."

That surprised both Super Starscream and Noisemaze, turning to look at her Super Starscream gave her a questioning look, as if saying 'Try Me.'

"Remember you asked for this." was all i said before pouncing on him.

Noisemaze spun around in his chair at the commotion to see Moonstar chaining Super Starscream to his throne, her drilling tool putting bolts into the chair to keep Super Starscream in place. Moonstar stood back and turned her head to regard Noisemaze.

"Get the ship moving; we're going into the tunnel." i commanded him, putting the tool away in a compartment in my left arm.

"How dare you do this to me! I demand you release me at once from these chains, i am your leader and this you shall obey!" Super Starscream ordered her, trying to free himself but the chains went around his chest, arms and legs, keeping him there no matter how much he struggled.

"I'm sorry honey, but we have a mission to do and i am not letting you stop it because of me." i replied to him, turning around and touching his face carefully so he wouldn't go and bite my fingers off. "Besides, least this way you won't get up and try to stop Noisemaze from going there."

"When i get out of this you are so going to be punished!" he hissed, grating his teeth angrily.

"I know sweetheart, but i'm in charge now ok? Just sit back and enjoy the ride." i purred at him, smiling sweetly amd kissing his cheek.

"I so hate you right now!" he whispered, his optics flashing dangerously.

"I love you too Super Starscream." i whispered back and kissed his lips, that for the moment calmed him down.

'Man if i could do that everyday i be the leader by now.' Noisemaze thought as he drove them through the tunnel.

Super Starscream had given up trying to free himself and just sat back and waited for the journey to get over with. All the while thinking of a giant rock coming down to land on Moonstar's head.

Meanwhile onbroad the ship within the cargo hold, three little people were watching as they headed towards the Time Space Tunnel, worried if they would ever get off the ship and back in the safety of the Autobots.

"Jolt how long do you think it will take us to get there?" Bud asked pressing his face to the glass window.

"Probably about two hours Bud-dude, hopefully by then Optimus Prime will have been able to find us before we land on Gigalona." Jolt repiled looking over at him. Reverb also hopped that Optimus Prime would find them soon.

"I can't wait for Kobe to find us, i miss being without them." Bud said sadly, Jolt came up and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Bud, we will be found and you are not alone. You have me and Reverb who will always be with you." Jolt said smiling at him.

Bud cheered up after that and continued to look out the window as they went through the tunnel.

"I can get you to Gigalona faster then any ship can Master Megatron, i don't ask for much just a chance to prove my worth to you." spoke the voice hidden within the shadows of Megatron's quarters.

Megatron sat there in his chair, listening to the transformer that had come within their base after Starscream and Exigeyser had left. He did not know if he should trust this one or not, to be able to get to Gigalona without a ship and without any Autobots knowing seemed...unreal.

"What do you say to my offer Master Megatron?" asked the voice.

"Hmmmmm, how do i know you won't try and stab me in the back like that fool Starscream did?" Megatron asked, using his night vision to see into the darkness.

The voice chuckled at Megatron's questions. "Don't worry, i won't do something like that you can be sure. I have my own reasons for going to Gigalona and one of them isn't to betray you Master Megatron."

Megatron titled his head to the left, considering the transformer's offer, making up his mind he spoke his words.

"I agree to you offer, though when we get there prepare to have some unwelcomed visitors." Megatron said, getting up from his chair.

From the shadows the transformer smiled. "Do not worry Master Megatron, i am prepared for anything that comes my way."

"Hmmmmm, this guy is freaky." whispered Thunderblast, listening in on what Master Megatron and the visitor were talking about. She snuck quietly away from Megatron's quarters to head down towards Thundercrackers to tell him the news.

The Time Space Tunnel ended up leaving me quite dizzy and i had no choice but to sit down and wait for the ride to get over. Super Starscream though had been able to free his left arm and it now was drapped over my shoulders, keeping me company.

"This is one of the reasons why i kept you tied down, oh my head." i whispered, rubbing it.

"We're almost there Boss-man, just another 10 minutes before we reach the planet." Noisemaze called out, showing an map of a very large planet 75miles away.

"Yes, soon the 4th Cyber Planet key will be mine and then i shall take the Omega lock from the Autobots and after that the universe." Super Starscream whispered, smirking.

"Hey boss! Take a look at this!" Noisemaze called, putting the screen up and showing a huge planet with rings around it.

It was an giant planet indeed! With cities big enough to hold all of Cybertron and Earth in. I grabbed a hold of the armrest and pulled myself up to stare wonderly at the planet. It was beautiful.

"There's a planet i could live on for the rest of my life. And along with whoever my husband is." i said smiling to myself, my optics looking at Super Starscream.

Super Starscream looked up suddenly, he turned his head towards her and stared at her with thin lips.

"Whoever your husband is! What the hell is that suppose to mean!" he demanded, his optics narrowing.

My smile grew even more. I gave a quiet giggle. "Oh nothing...just thinking out loud thats all."

He glared at her, his lips thinning even more. Turning his head away he gave a angry growl and went back to ordering Noisemaze to get to the planet quickly. Before he loses his head.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly in my mind, Super Starscream was jealous of me thinking of other men. I've found it quite cute and decided to tease him some more by whispering in his ear.

"Don't worry sweetheart, your man enough for me." i whispered sweetly, making his face turn red.

"Stop that! This isn't the time for such things." he hissed, trying to hold his embassement back.

"What things?" i asked, my hand gilding down along his chest. His metallic skin warming beneath my fingers.

Super Starscream started getting very uncomfortable, yanking her hand away from his chest he pushed her away from him and ripped the rest of the chains off of him. Throwing them to the floor and standing up.

I walked up to him and rubbed his wings on his back, he spun around so fast that i almost fell backwards by the sheer force of it. He grabbed me and crushed me against his body, titling my face up to look into his purple optics.

"Stop fooling around, i don't know if this is because of that chip in your head or what, or you are trying to mess with me but stop it." he whispered warningly. "You can have your fun later when we are not so busy with trying to find the fourth Cyber Planet key, until then cool your systems down and stop trying to heat mine up!"

I nodded with his order but in my head i was laughing. Stepping back i sat down by his throne and waited for us to land, he also sat back down and ordered Noisemaze to do a scan of the planet for its Cyber Planet key before we decided to go key hunting.

"Do you think the Autobots got here before us Boss-man?" Noisemaze asked while piloting the ship towards Gigalona's surface.

"If they did we would have seen them now wouldn't we? We are the first here Noisemaze and the first to find Gigalona's Cyber Planet key." Super Starscream repiled smiling. "All of its power shall soon be within our grasp."

"Oh yeah! Not even Primus will be able to stop us!" i said cheering and rising my fist in the air.

"Yes...not even Primus." Super Starscream whispered, a glowing light shined in his optics for he thought when next he met with Primus they were going to have another battle and this one would be over leadership and who shall hold the ultimate power.

"Super Starscream...your drooling again." i pipped, giggling.

Super Starscream snapped out of his thinking and glared at her. "I am not drooling! And i would never do such a thing anyway."

I laughed at him. "Oh sure you wouldn't, give you a pile of energon goodies and you be drooling right out of your nose!"

"I would not!" he hissed through clenched teeth, standing up and putting his face right in hers. "You be the one drooling! All that energon would make you start going a little crazy!"

"It would not! For i wouldn't drink that much."i told him angrily, getting up and pushing him backwards. "I rather have you tied to my bed then become a drunk."

"Oh really? And what would you do if you had me in that...position?" Super Starscream asked, smirking at her.

"I...I...OH FUCK YOU!" i yelled, spinning around and stomping out of the room, i went to the launch bay to blow off some steam.

Super Starscream laughed at that, he never knew she had such feelings for him in that way. "Oh my dear Moonstar there will be a chance for you to have your way with me, don't you worry." he said to himself grinning. "That was interesting though, it is amazing how easily we can get into fights on the most simplest of things. Though it is probably because of her emotions going all out of whack because of what Megatron did to her." he whispered the last part to himself.

"Uhm...Boss-man? We are now on Gigalona." Noisemaze said turning in his chair and looking over at him, he was a little shaken up over what had happened between Moonstar and Super Starscream.

"Good, i shall be in my quarters for an time being. If any of the Autobots get here alert me, we shall soon be looking for the key in a little bit. I want to get it before they do or at least know where it is so i can cut them off." Super Starscream told him, he walked out of the room and headed towards his quarters.

Noisemaze sighed as he left. "I shall never undertsand what those two see in each other." getting the search scans ready he kept an lookout for the Autobots and Megatron's forces.

_April 22/06_

_Ok not the greatest chapter but the next i swear will be better. Oh and to point something out, only in the fractions of the AB, Megatron's force and Starscreams do they start calling their leaders Master and sama, more respectful that way and tells who is the boss of the group. Though the AB don't prefer to call OP that for they know who is their leader, and they already show great respect for him. Outside the fractions they use their first names and don't bother with calling it the other unless it is important._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25-Gigalona

BANG! BANG! BANG! THUD! BANG! BANG! SMASH! BANG! Were the sounds coming from the launch bay, Moonstar kept hammering her fists against the walls or her feet. She was pissed off at Super Starscream, Megatron and mostly herself.

"I...Will...Not...Aloud...This...To...Happen!" i grated angerliy, pounding my fists into the already bent wall. "I will fight you no matter what!"

"ARRRUUUGGGGHHHH!" i screamed blowing up a crate with my rocket launcher.

"What in the Nine Hells are you doing!" demanded an voice near the doors.

"Blowing off steam! What the slag do you think i'm doing?" i repiled back, throwing Super Starscream an deadly glare then going back to smashing the wall.

"By the looks of it trying to smash the ship apart. All that noise will lead half of Gigalona to our location." Super Starscream told her jokingly, walking up to her and taking a hold of her hands which were in pretty bad shape. "You will need a 100 pounds of ice to cool those off, my dear."

"Don't try and make me laugh, i don't feel like it." i told him softly, trying to forget the pain my hands were going through from all the pounding on the walls.

"I'm not, i'm making an point." Super Starscream remarked, bringing her hands up and kissing them lightly. "What i am trying to do is help you but as you seen what happened early thats going to take some time."

I lifted my head up and looked at him. "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"Well i was going to go to my quarters but all the noise you were making made me come down here to see what was going on." he told her, rubbing her hands with his own, trying to make the pain and soreness go away for her.

"What? You couldn't just block it out? You don't need to see if i am alright all the time." i remarked, pulling my hands away from his grasp and picking up my rocket launcher. I blew some of the dust off of it from when i blew up the crate and placed it back in my left arm.

Super Starscream gave an sigh, walking with her as she started to leave the room he followed her to where ever she was going.

"It is kinda hard to block something out like that when you know for an fact that the whole planet of Gigalona can hear it." Super Starscream repiled to her from behind her. "I don't feel like having the entire planet on my doorstep quite yet."

I ended up giggling at that comment. "Yeah, one way to get notice eh?"

Super Starscream smiled at her, at least he had gotten her to laugh a little. His smile disappeared for an moment and he asked her something he wanted to know since she left the Command Center.

"Moonstar...is that program still having an affect on you?"

I stopped walking, Super Starscream also stopped and waited for her to respond, my head dropped for an moment then i looked up and turned around to face him.

"Yes...and it seems to be getting stronger for some unknown reason." i told him lightly, keeping my voice low. "I think Megatron might be here on Gigalona and my programming is now wanting more then ever to wake-up and take control of me, the Darkheart within me wants to go back to her master."

"Well that Darkheart person isn't going anywhere anytime soon, and if she tries i will be sending her a one-way ticket to the Abyss." he said grinning at her. "Though of course you will have to find a new body if that happens." his grin growing a little and an mischief sparkle in his optics.

I tilted my head abit to the left. "Exactly what are you thinking Super Starscream?" i was getting a little worried about that glow within his optics.

"Something that includes you having an more beautifuller body, and you using an whip." he told her mischeifly, his grin growing even more.

If i wasn't made of metal i think my mouth would of fallen off right there, i was stunned and shocked of what he said and what his words meant. I ended up kicking him in the lower chest area for that comment.

"You prevert! Stop using your mind for such thoughts! Or i will be sending you an one-way ticket to the Abyss." i remarked him seriously, my hands on my hips and my optics giving him an icy glare.

"I think you already sent one part of me there already!" he groaned, holding his sides.

"Serves you right, though that does prove one theroy to me..." i said suddenly, thinking now about something i thought of in the past.

Super Starscream lifted his head up and looked up at her. "And what theroy was that?" he asked heavily, slowly making his body stand up and withstand the unusual pain in his lower sections.

"That even transformer males have the same soft spots that human males have, you kick them there they drop like an pound of bricks to the floor." i told him throughly, answering the question without laughing like crazy.

"I am glad you know now, but don't **EVER** kick me there again!" he declared angryily, walking past her now and heading down towards his quarters that was at the end of the hallway on the right.

I giggled quietly and decided to go back to the Command Center to check up on Noisemaze.

Meanwhile a warp gate opened above one of the cities in Gigalona, eight transformers stood together on the rooftop of one of the buildings, one of them stepped forward and looked around at the city.

"I held my end of the bargain, i brought you to Gigalona and without anyone knowing. " the transformer told the other who now stepped forward.

"Yes you did and now that we are here, not even Optimus can stop me now." said Megatron as he looked over Gigalona, his optics narrowed and a smirk came upon his lips. "Starscream is here it seems, shocking that he gets here before any of us."

"It seems he isn't going to stop at nothing to get Gigalona's Cyber Planet key." Scourge spoke to him, coming up to stand on his right.

"Humf, Starscream is to weak too have such power within his grasp." Megatron declared.

"Not all leaders can have power Master Megatron."

Megatron smiled lightly. "Your words are true Soundwave, but Starscream is too reckless to actually get the power he wants, he sees the chance to take it but doesn't do anything to go after it. And his love for that woman is also going to be his downfall, sooner or later."

"I agree Master Megatron, that fool thinks he king but he don't have the strength and courage it takes to be an true leader." Scourge said.

"Yes, Master Megatron-sama is an more better leader then that punk Starsream will ever be!" Thunderblast said dreamily, heart-shaped bubbles floating off of her as she stared up at Megatron with love in her eyes.

Behind them a raincloud started over Thundercracker's head.

"She can be quite annoying can't she Master Megatron?" Scourge whispered leaning over to him so the others couldn't hear.

Megatron grumbled. "Yes, **very** annoying."

Ransack and Dark Cumplezone also had rainclouds passing over their heads, the three men were all crying over the woman they just couldn't have.

I entered the Command Center to see if Noisemaze had found any news about Gigalona's Cyber Planet key, but when i entered it no one was around. I checked the computer scanners and cameras but nothing came up of Noismaze's location. I even looked to see if he had done anything on finding out about the key but no record of it came up.

I pushed the intercom and called out to Super Starscream. "Hey Star, you better get up here to the Command Center quick! Noisemaze is gone and there is nothing on the cameras of him leaving, he didn't even scan for the keys location."

"What! Where the hell did he run off too then?"

"I don't know thats why i'm calling you." i told him, still checking the computer for any sign of the bot.

"Aruggh, i'm on my way."

"Ok." i said, then i check scanners and cameras that were outside and ended up finding out that Megatron and his minions were here.

"Oh dear, now i think i know where Noisemaze went." i whispered and got up and ran outside.

"Super Starscream we got trouble! And its starts with a angry Decepticon leader." i called through the com.

"Megatron." Super Starscream whispered.

"Yup now get outside and fast!"

Megatron and his Decepticons sat down a ontop of the ship, Scourge looked around trying to spot anything out and Thundercracker was scouting the sky. They were interupted when Thundercracker was shot out of the sky and landed head first ontop of Ransack and Dark Cumplezone.

"What in the Nine Hells are you guys doing here and on **My** ship!" a very angry voice called.

Everyone looked around and up to see their former crewmate glaring down at them with a rocket launcher in her left hand.

"Well well, if it isn't my dear Darkheart, tell me darling are you still working with that useless Decepticon Starscream?" Megatron taunted her, smirking.

I fumed and glared at him hatefully. "Watch what you say about **My **husband Megatron, he doesn't like having people talk nasty behind his back."

"**HUSBAND!**" Ransack, Dark Cumplezone and Thundercracker all yelled stunned.

"Husband! When the hell did this happen? And where was I when it **was** happening?" Super Starscream asked bewildered, and staring at Moonstar like he just got whacked a couple hundred times.

I turned my head and hissed at him. "Just pretend ok?"

"Husband? Who would want to be married to a sore loser like that?" Thunderblast asked Scourge, who looked like he wanted to hit something.

"Someone who is very blind that they can't see beyond their own optics that he isn't the best of choices." Scourge repiled.

Super Starscream stepped forward and looked down at Megatron and them then at her.

"So **Master** Megatron, you have come back." Super Starscream smirked. "No doubt to get your so-called queen back from me." he took a hold of Moonstar's chin and stared at her for a moment, still smirking. "She is quite beautiful isn't she Megatron? And her beauty belongs to me!" he let go of her chin and stepped forward, showing his superiority to them."You dare come back here and attack my ship and think you can take what is so rightfully mine? Think again!"

"She was never yours to begin with Starscream." Megatron remarked. "She is her own woman."

"Oh and is that why you went and erased her mind and made her become a slave to you?" Super Starscream questioned back.

Megatron laughed. "She took you down easily enough."

Super Starscream raised his right hand and formed a fist. "Moonstar is my queen. She belongs to me and loves only me. This galaxy will be ours together and you shall have no part in it."

"Haha, you are a fool Starscream if you think you can ever beat me for power in this galaxy." Megatron shot back. The other Decepticons agreed, cheering him on.

"We are more powerfuller together then you will ever be. For we know what true strength and leadership is." i told him, stepping forward and standing in front of Starscream. "Starscream and I love each other and that makes both of us strong, we want the same goals even though we have different veiws upon them."

"Love? Love is a worthless emotion to feel for anyone, it does nothing but get in the way." Megatron declared, standing taller as though trying to prove it.

'Love isn't worthless.' Thundercracker thought, looking over at Thunderblast.

I growled at Megatron, but Super Starscream held me back. Keeping his hand firmly around my arm. I looked up at him and nodded, stepping down. Super Starscream looked up at the sky for a moment then turned his optics on Megatron.

"It's funny that you and I are the only ones here on this planet, even the Autobots haven't made it yet and you still seem to be able to get here in one piece." Super Starscream questioned him. "You must want Gigalona's key badly if you risked having some tour guide drive you here."

"Hey watch what you say about Soundwave like that punk!" Ransack yelled at him.

"Yeah! He got us here faster then any ship ever could!" Dark Cumplezone yelled also, agreeing with his buddy.

I sighed and just shook my head. "Starscream darling, i need to do something."

Super Starscream looked at her. "And what is that?"

I pulled my Rocket Launcher out. "This!"

Four missiles shot out of the launcher and aimed right for Dark Cumplezone and Ransack. The two of them went flying and disappeared into the night.

"Thank you, they were wearing my nerves down." i said, thanking myself.

Super Starscream laughed at that, grinning he also did the same with his Null Cannons around his waist. Thundercracker, Thunderblast and Scourge all went flying.

It was only Megatron left.

"You want to try your luck with us now Megatron?" Super Starscream asked, dropping down and standing but a few feet away from him. Moonstar also dropped down and stood on his left side.

Megatron smirked. "I have no time to waste on you Starscream, Darkheart is no more of use to me now that i am here. She was only a pawn to lure you out and sooner or later you are going to die my former Second-In-Command. One way or the other."

Megatron transformed and flew off into the night, Starscream and Moonstar watched him leave till they couldn't see him in the night sky.

"Explain to me again why you ever followed him?" i asked.

Super Starscream turned away from her and walked a couple of feet to where Megatron had been standing.

"Call it saving my ass." was all he said.

I tilted my head and waited for him to say something else. When he didn't i decided to download some of Gigalona's history files into my data base, it would be helpful to know how this planet lives and wokrs without getting into trouble. While it slowly downloaded i read one of the files about the cites, and something caught my eye that was very interesting.

"Hey Star, i think i found something that will help us in the long run." i said.

Super Starscream turned around and walked up to her, looking at the small screen that appeared on her arm. "What have you found?"

"Well it turns out that Gigalona's transformers have a knack for building cities, living in them for a time then leaving the city and building a new one around it or ontop of it." i read. "There is about 48 levels to the main level of the planet from where we are standing and each level has up to 13 cities each. If we could go to one of the cities and find a old harddrive of some sort maybe we can get somei info on how to find the Cyber Planet key faster without having Gigalona's transformers coming after us and trying to kill us."

Super Starscream nodded. "Sounds like a plan, you are almost as smart as Noisemaze."

She snapped her head towards him and glared dangerously at him.

Super Starscream held up his hands. "OK! I take that back then, your as smart as me ok?"

She still glared at him but it lessened just abit.

"One thing though, when we find one of the old cities exactly how are we going to get the harddrive if it is inside the computer? I am not exactly very small to reach my hand in and grab it you know." Suiper Starscream explained.

"That is why you have me! Remember i can make myself to the size of a Mini-con and be able to go in and take it." i repiled, closing the files now that i had what we needed.

"Why is it that that thought makes me shudder?" Super Starscream asked himself.

I giggled. "Maybe because i can get into your head thats why."

"Your already in my head! And it isn't pretty!" Super Starscream declared.

I brust out laughing at that, Super Starscream sweatdropped and turned away, gumbling about women.

"Why do we have to be put in the universe with them?" he mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Super Starscream crused, flying up into the air he transformed and flew away.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME YA BIG DOLT!" i yelled, flying up into the air and transforming into my jet mode and going after him.

Menawhile the Autobots had just entered this part of the universe, they were slowly closing in on Gigalona.

"You took a great risk in finding me out Noisemaze."

Noisemaze looked over at his long time friend. "When i read on the scanners that Megatron was here on Gigalona and you were with him i knew i had to come and seek you out, even if i have risked having Starscream's anger upon my head"

"You do remember why we are here right? We can take no chances of someone finding out about our mission." Soundwave replied to him.

"Yes, i remember and i promise i won't forget. Gigalona will pay for what they did to our home." Noisemaze said to him.

"Yes our home, this is for them." Soundwave said. "For Planet X, we shall survive."

"For Planet X." Noisemaze whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26-The More We Get Together

"COME ON SCREAMER! ARE YOU THAT SLOW!" i yelled back while zooming around the buildings.

"I'LL SHOW YOU SLOW SWEETHEART!" Super Starscream yelled back at her, catching up.

"Moonstar Transform!" i said, spinning around i blew Super Starscream a kiss and did a dip.

Despite that we were having fun and fooling off, i was still reading the data i kept getting from the files i uploaded. We were heading towards one of the old cities to get a old harddrive and if we couldn't we would have to follow or at least keep an eye on Megatron and them so we would be able to follow.

"GOTCHA!"

"ARGH!" i screamed, laughing as Super Starscream's arms came around me, locking me against him. "Next time i better keep my mind on things."

"Hahaha, yeah but until then i've won." he said smiling, then he got serious. "Have you found anything?"

I nodded. "There is a current city that has been empted not far from here. Only a few miles up from here and if we go now before daylight comes upon this place we will be able to get it without be noticed by anyone."

"Right then, lets go." Super Starscream said. "Transform!"

"Transform!" i said.

We flew towards the city that was located on our maps that was within our flight systems. Making sure we did not make any noise we flew as quietly as possiable or that was able for us two.

"The main computer that worked the city should be the tallest building in there, the computer should be on the top level and the harddrive within it." i explained to him.

"Hmmm, all we need to make sure for you to get it is that no one finds out." he said. "I will stand guard while you get it, for you are the only of who, it seems, can make yourself the size of a Mini-con."

"A Mini-human." i corrected.

"Yeah, yeah." he complained at her smartness.

While Moonstar and Super Starscream looked for a way down to the lower levels, the Autobots had arrived now on Gigalona and were looking for the Transformers of the planet. So far their luck hadn't been so good.

"I don't understand, all these cities and there is no one living within them." Kobe said looking up at Landmine and Evac, who were also wondering where everyone was.

Safeguard flew over head of them and landed on Vector Prime's arm and told him of what he found. Vector Prime nodded and called for Optimus Prime and the others to meet up with him.

"Safeguard has found something." he told them over the com.

Vector Prime lead them down to a old tunnel that was blocked by cement, but the doorway lookd big enough to fit even Starscream through.

"Safeguard told me that Gigalona's Transformers build their cities, live in them for a time then leave them, thus covering them up and never returning back to them." Vector Prime told Optimus. "They keep building newer cities over the older ones and thus keeps them away from their past."

"Alright! Everyone step aside! And stand back." Wing Saber said, walking up to the door.

"HEY! Get back here!" Jetfire called to him.

"Transform!" Wing Saber yelled, and flew right into the cemented wall and was throw backwards, landing on his butt.

"That hurt!" he whined, rubbing his head.

"That kind of thinking will get you no where lad." Jetfire told him, shaking his head.

"Actually that might just work." spoke Optimus Prime.

"Yeah...EH!" Jetfire asked stunned and looking at Optimus like he also just got his head whacked.

"If we all do it together we will be able to break it open." Optimus said, he looked down at Kobe and Lori. "You two better stand back."

Lori and Kobe nodded and backed away from them.

"Optimus Prime! SUPER MODE!"

"CYBER KEY POWER!" everyone yelled.

Snarl and Leobreaker were first to whack at the wall, then the rest shot at it, blowing it open.

The wall crumbled and a opening could be seen far down the tunnel. Kobe and Lori and Six-beet ran down the tunnel along with Safeguard.

It was a old Command Center and by the looks of it it had seen better years. Kobe said it was too broken down to fix it or even find anything so they left.

"Hmmmm, Safeguard says that this city was left a long time ago, maybe a few years ago." Vector Prime said. "If we are going to find Gigalona's Transformers we better start topside again, we are bound to find them sooner or later."

"Later will be too late." Backgild said.

"Found it!" Moonstar called down to Super Starscream. "The Command Computer is up here!"

Super Starscream flew up from one of the buildings that he had been looking through and landed next to Moonstar by a huge opening that could fight even him.

"The main computer is in there." i told him pointing down towards the hallway.

He walked on ahead of me and i followed behind. Super Starscream studied the computer for a moment before turning around to face me.

"Well you better get changing, no telling how long Megatron and them will be around here." Super Starscream ordered lightly, backing away from the computer.

I walked up to the computer and placed my hands on the edge and thought of myself being only the size of a human. Bright light glowed around my body and i slowly became smaller, and smaller and smaller.

Super Starscream had to shield his eyes from the bright light, when he removed his hand he saw her dangling off the edge of the computer trying to pull herself up. She managed too and wiped the dust off her legs. Though what made him look surprise was what she had become when she changed.

She was an humanoid more then anything, all metal skin with wires and plating. Her eyes were all blue and her hair was made out of sliver wiring. She got down on her knees and started going inside the opening and begun crawling her way down to the core of the computer.

"Hey Starscream! Shine a light down hear will ya!" she called back up from the tunnel.

"What am i your personal flashlight?" he called back.

"**YES!**"

"Well i'm sorry i got none on me." Super Starscream repiled.

I gumbled as i crawled down, using my optics to search for anything that would look like a harddrive.

Super Starscream shook his head and went back to guarding the entrance. His optics keeping a close lookout for any Decepticons of Megatron's.

Five minutes later...

"COUGH! COUGH! AHCOOO!"

Super Starscream turned around to see a very tried and very messy Moonstar come out of the hole, carrying the harddrive in her hands.

"By god it's dusty and dirty in there." i said, trying to get the cobwebs out of my face.

"What do you expect from a city that hasn't had anyone in it for years." Super Starscream remarked, looking down at her. "Is that it?"

"Yep! And its in good working order too." i told him smiling. "Now...help me get down."

Super Starscream smirked all of a sudden, he reached out and picked her up right by the feet. He took the harddrive and placed it inside one of his compartments and held her up to his face, dangling from her feet.

"STARSCREAM PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled at him, trying to grab a hold of his fingers and pull herself up. "This is not funny! Put me down NOW!"

Super Starscream laughed. "I kinda like you this way, now lets get going. We have some reading to do." he turned around and left the building and flew into the air, her still dangling from his fingertips.

"I hate men." i mumbled, my arms crossed.

Thundercracker woke up with a very sore head and body to match, Moonstar and Starscream had thrown him, Thunderblast and Scourge half around Gigalona. He stood up very slowly so he wouldn't strain anymore of his body parts.

He had only walked 7cm when he fell over something and of course landed face first into it.

Face first into Thunderblast!

**SMOOCH! **

Now if you want to record the most red-faced moment in Thundercracker's life, now would be it! For instead of just falling ontop of her, he also landed lips first into her.

Thunderblast woke-up after that, and her first face to see was Thundercracker's. Lips and all. Thundercracker pushed himself off of her and tried to get away from her as fast as he could or as fast as his legs could.

Too late...

"THUNDERCRACKER!" she yelled, she grabbed him by the gun arm and punched him in the face, sending him flying another mile.

"Damnit! Of all the things that idiot could have done, he had to do that!" she complained as she wiped the dirt and dust off of her and tried to wipe Thundercracker's lips from hers.

Meanwhiile Thundercracker had just landed in the ground, head first.

"She loves me! She really, really, loves meeee." **'THUMP!' **was the sound as Thundercracker fell forward and became quite asleep.

Two minutes later Thunderblast had found him and she was still a little ticked off with him so thankfully for Thundercracker he was still asleep otherwise he would be in for another pounding.

Thunderblast looked down at him, knowing she should help him up and get on with their search of finding the Cyber Planet key but something was stopping her, something that was making her feel funny. Either it was from the kiss or something else nagging at her she was't sure. Pushing the feeling out of her mind she knelt down and put her hand under Thundercracker's head and lifted him up to a sitting position and slapped him in the face to wake him up.

"**ARUGH! NO MORE! I GIVE!**" Thundercracker pleaded, putting his hands up in defeat. "I won't ever kiss you again i promise! Just no more hitting!"

Thunderblast smiled. "Thundercracker...can you do a favor for me?"

Thundercracker looked at her between his fingers in question, lowering his hands he nodded weakly.

Thunderblast leaned her face closer to his. When she spoke her voice was in a dangerous whisper. "Shut up!"

"OK!" he squeaked.

Thunderblast smiled and pushed him back down onto the ground, she got up and walked away from him. Thundercracker pushed himself up and ran after her.

'Sometimes, i really hate her!' Thundercracker thought as he followed her.

"Starscream if you don't put me down right now i swear i am going to kick your ass to hell and back when i am released!" i told him, reaching my boiling point.

We flew to one of the shafts that lead to the lower levels, one of the three, i was still in my human form, **DANGLING FROM STARSCREAM'S FINGERS!** And right now i felt like kicking his ass to Bhaal. Super Starscream landed to the entrance and he **finally** put me down on the ground where i could kick him in the foot for being a ass!

"Hey! Watch it!" Super Starscream barked, stepping his foot aside.

"Serves you right for doing that to me..." i told him. "Moonstar! Transform!"

I begun to grow back to my normal size, my Decepticon symbol showed once more on my breast plate and i was very glad to see it once more. I took the harddrive and placed it in a slot in my right arm to read later. Then i took a look down into the shaft and an idea came into my head like a light blub.

"I wonder..." i said, wondering.

Super Starscream turned his head. "Wonder what?"

"I am wondering where this leads too." i said, stepping forward. "Guess we shall find out."

"What! Your not going to do...WAIT!" Super Starscream yelled, reaching out to grab her but caught air instead.

"YEEEEHAAAAA!" i screamed, jumping down into the shaft. "I BELIEVE I CAN FLLLLLLYYYYY!"

"MOONSTAR!" Super Starscream yelled, jumping down after her. "DAMNIT WOMAN! ARE YOU TRYING TO DRIVE ME INSANE!"

"YES!" i screamed back to him.

Super Starscream groaned and flew after her faster so he could catch up. Sometimes he wished he could send her flying out the airlock for all the trouble she causes him.

This time i decided when i was going to be caught and i also decided to have a little fun with my Screamer. First of all i had finally slowed myself down and waited for him to catch up only to jump behind him and grab a hold of him.

"What the hell!" Super Starscream yelled as her arms came around his chest, putting him in a lockgrip. "What are you doing?"

I giggled and let go only to kick him in the back and fly off. Laughing all the way. Its my turn to be ruthless and sneaky.

Super Starscream looked up after her and glared, he had a big dent in his back down from her foot but he was not going to let that stop him. If she wanted to play so be it! He will play.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN HONEY!" i yelled back, flying faster down the shaft.

"I PLAN ON!" he yelled back.

I smiled and turned my head back to watch where i was going. Super Starscream may desire power but i was the one he desired the most and i was the only one who could make him have some fun in his life.

"MOONSTAR! LOOK OUT!"

I looked up and stopped dead in my tracks and almost flew into the walls, i landed onto the ground and looked straight ahead of me. Super Starscream caught up to me and stood in front of me. His Vortex Gun and Blade out.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this nice." Super Starscream said harshly, his optics glaring.

"Starscream." spoke Optimus Prime.

I gulped, this was not going to turn out good.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Bringing Back

Super Starscream and Optimus Prime stared up and down at each other, waiting for one of them to move or to speak. Moonstar stood behind Super Starscream, nervous as could be, his Null Cannons, Vertex Blade and Gun were all out as though he was preparing for war. Well in a way he was.

Then all of a sudden, a whole bunch of little people came running out from behind Jetfire and Evac and headed straight for Moonstar.

"What in the world?" i asked as all of these kids suddenly clung to my legs.

"Thomasina we missed you so much!" Bud cried, crying.

"Bud? Kobe? Lori? What in gods name are you all doing here?" i asked, kneeling down and picking the three children up in my hands.

"Optimus let us come! We are on our way in finding the Cyber Planet key." Bud said smiling proudly.

I looked up at Optimus. "You do realize that this could be a dangerous mission with them here."

"I know the consequences of having them here Moonstar, and i am prepared to deal with them." Optimus told her strongly.

Even the Mini-cons were clinging to me, i hugged them all anyway. As i let them back onto the ground and stood up i saw a Transformer come out from behind Jetfire and stand in front of Optimus Prime. He looked like someone i once knew but different.

"Hot….Shot?" I asked carefully, stepping forward a tad.

The one who looked like Hotshot smiled. "Yes, it's me Thomasina but my name is Exigeyser now thanks to my upgrade."

"You look amazing! And you got new weaponry too by the looks of it." I said, noticing his guns and missiles.

"Uhm…Thank you." Exigeyser said, blushing.

Two other transformers came up to Exigeyser, both looking like militarily machines. One of them spoke to Moonstar, his optics hidden by a red visor.

"Moonstar, we have come in search of you for we have found your memory disk that Megatron had taken out of you during your capture and reprogramming. We do not mean any harm but wish to give it back to you. "Spoke the transformer with the giant gun on his shoulder. "We shall install it back into you, if Starscream will aloud it."

Moonstar stared at him then looked over at Super Starscream; he had hidden his weapons away and stood straight and mighty looking, as though showing who the real boss around here was. He walked a few steps to Moonstar and laid his hand down lightly upon her shoulder.

"I will agree to the terms, but if any of you dare try to convert her into one of you there **will** be hell to pay." He declared roughly, letting his hand slide from Moonstar's shoulder.

"Oh we would never do such a thing oh Mighty Starscream." mocked the blue and yellow transformer, whose voice sounded familiar to Moonstar.

Super Starscream glared angrily at the transformer and imagined a 1000 pound weight falling on top of him, crushing the spark out of the damned Autobot.

"Watch out Backgild, he might stomp yea!" said the giant gunned transformer.

The one named Backgild laughed and Exigeyser spun around on them, telling them to shut it.

"Exigeyser….who are those two?" i asked him, looking behind at the two.

"These two are First Gunner and Backgild, the new and improved Red Alert and Scattershot." Exigeyser said, pointing at them. "And when i mean new and improved, i mean smarter and annoying then ever."

"HEY!" both First Gunner and Backgild yelled at their hothead leader.

I couldn't help but laugh at that, smiling i spoke to Optimus. "Things haven't changed around here that much."

Optimus Prime smiled. "Yes indeed they haven't, but you must go and let Backgild and First Gunner work on restoring your memory file, then Megatron's influence won't have any affect on you."

"Yes Optimus." I said nodding, walking with Exigeyser and his crew i left Super Starscream and the others.

Super Starscream watched her leave and prayed that she would return to him fully and with knowledge of what they had been through. He hoped his little human-transformer would return to him without the presence of Megatron hanging over them.

At least he hoped for that.

The battle raged on, he went and called for Nemesis Breaker. Bringing the mighty loin to his side and forming them into Dark Claw mode. His power was greater still and would not be defeated by some weakling.

Even if that weakling was twice his size!

"Oh! Wanting more now eh? Well come have it ya brute and lets see who becomes the victor this day." Said the transformer who was as large as Starscream and holding a giant axe.

"No one shall stand in my way of power! NO ONE!" screamed Megatron as he dived at the transformer.

The giant transformer raised his axe and slammed it down on Megatron, smashing Nemesis Breaker right off of him and destroying him too. Megatron was then slammed down into the ground and right through the floor, going through several feet of metal and concrete. He was knocked out cold.

"MASTER MEGATRON-SAMA!" screamed Ransack; as he and the others came to the giant hole and all jumped down to help their leader.

Another transformer also followed and the one who had been battling Megatron tried to stop him but failed as he jumped down into the hole.

Scourge lifted Megatron up off the ground, and he, Ransack, Dark Crumplezone and Soundwave went through a hole that had been made by the giant driller transformer and left the battleground. The hole was then filled up by cement by the driller.

"What are we going to do about this Megalo Convoy?" asked another giant transformer, who had an mixing cannon as a arm.

"I do not know Blender but this cannot go on, maybe we should find those others who had wished our help." Megalo Convoy said, picking his axe up.

"If we can find them, remember this is Gigalona, nothing is ever easy to find sir." Blender remarked, laughing as he said it.

"Oh true indeed, very true." Megalo Convoy said smiling, as he began to walk away from the pit, Blender beside him.

Moonstar's optics snapped right open and she sat up straight, looking around franticly.

"Easy there woman! You almost had me tear out your sensory system." Backgild said, easing her down back onto the bed.

"Something has happened to Megatron! Get Optimus Prime in here fast!" she said, her voice high pitched and gasping.

"What!" First Gunner and Backgild asked at once.

"I can't explain but I saw something while you were installing my memory file, something bad has happened to Megatron and it isn't good for any of us." I said, suddenly frightened, very frightened.

Backgild nodded and went in search of Optimus.

A few minutes later all of the Autobots and including Starscream were all gathered around Moonstar, who was trembling and gripping Starscream's hand very painfully.

"Moonstar…." Super Starscream whispered softly, holding her to him and letting her head rest upon his chest.

Optimus Prime walked up to the two and stood in front of Moonstar, his look of concern spread right across his face.

"What happened Moonstar?" he asked carefully, trying to keep his voice calm and steady but the idea of something bad happening to Megatron did not put his nerves at ease.

"While i was under i begun to dream and while i was dreaming i saw Megatron battling a giant transformer, he was huge! Even bigger then Super Starscream! And he had a giant axe as a weapon and the other Decepticons were battling another giant who had a mixing cannon as an arm but my thoughts were mostly on Megatron and his rage. I saw him dive into the transformer and try to hit him but the giant bring down his axe and smashed it into Megatron and he went right through the layers of the floor from that blast." I told them, recounting the images that had played through my mind. "The attack had destroyed Nemesis Breaker and had Megatron barely clinging to his life. Scourge, Ransack, Dark Cumplezone and the others had gone to him and taken him out of there. Another giant transformer had followed them but it seems that one is in leagued with Megatron's and not the others."

"If Megatron is near the ending of his Spark then that will leave the others going after the Cyber Planet key and possible for ruling power of the Decepticons, if Megatron somehow does survive and recreates himself then we are in for major trouble." Backgild pointed out.

"There's something else…." I said quietly.

Everyone once again had there eyes turned towards her.

"I felt Megatron's anger after that attack; rage, hatred, disgust, helplessness and most of all, a need for more power. I felt a connection to his thoughts before i woke up and he plans on getting more power and i think with his rage, his new strength might be coming from Gigalona's Cyber Planet key itself. For that is the only power he desires but i think that might not happened unless his rage and anger towards himself gets to a breaking point." I said, fear creeping into my voice and a sudden wave of terror moving along inside my body.

"This is indeed troubling." Vector Prime said, pressing his concern. "If Megatron does indeed inherit the power of Gigalona's key then he will be almost as powerful as Primus when he acquires the Omega lock and all four keys."

"He will be unstoppable!" Override suddenly cried. "He will destroy this universe and any other that stands in his way."

"Then we can't aloud that to happen! We will stop Megatron at all costs no matter what." Optimus Prime declared. "I will not have him destroying this universe and the others for his own selfless needs."

Super Starscream lifted his head up from looking at Moonstar's quivering form and stared hard at the Autobots. "The only one who will be destroying Megatron is I and no one else."

Optimus turned around and looked at Starscream. "And if you do destroy him then what? Will you too destroy the universes for your own needs or will you hand over the Omega lock to Primus and have him defeat the Black Hole once and for all?"

Super Starscream smirked. "I will kill him, yes, but giving the Omega lock up is something different, that time will have to come i guess."

Moonstar's optics turned off and she fell against Starscream's body, her system needed a reboot after having her memory file reinstalled.

"Moonstar…?" Super Starscream asked, surprised. He lifted her head up and stared into her optics, he noticed that they were off.

"She's alright Starscream, she just went into a temporally reboot for a while. She will wake-up after a hour or so." First Gunner replied, going over to him and checking her over for a moment. "You will need to keep an eye on her for a while but all in all she is fine."

Super Starscream smiled, lifting her up in his arms he walked up to Optimus and the others.

"I shall take my leave, do what you want now but i have my own things to do." Super Starscream told him curtly. "Don't think i am being kind or anything, i aloud you to help her but that is as far as it goes, when next we meet it shall be on in battle." And he walked away from him and started down the hallway, he left their ship and went back to where they had found one of the entrance's to the lower levels.

It was time to get on with their goals, even if it meant finding out a few new enemies along the way.

"Do you think she will ever come back to us?" Exigeyser asked Optimus.

"I don't give up hope that she might, but for now she has made her choice and it is of her heart, we cannot argue with that." Optimus told the young leader of the Vanguard team.

Exigeyser looked up at his leader for a moment then turned around and walked back to his team, they were going to split up and found out where this giant transformer was that Moonstar had seen in her dreams.

Despite that they all knew who she had been talking about. They just didn't want her to know who the transformer was.

Planet Gigalona's Leader, Megalo Convoy.

_June 21, 2006_

_Hello my dear readers, well this is the 4th to last chapter of this story, i am finishing on Chapter 31 of this story which will be finished in November of its second week. The next few chapters i will try to make as long as possible and interesting as can be. But school is almost over with and i am going to be very busy this summer so i will try and put as much effort into as i can. I am also moving so that will be making me even busier but i promise you all, you all will read what will happen to Moonstar and Starscream and all the rest, i promise! Until then, wish me good luck on creating the best darned chapters ever! Oh and here is a lovely hint: Moonstar and Starscream do stay together. That is all, bye-bye!_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28-In The Middle Or Outside of Everything

She curled her long, slender metal fingers around something strong and hard and pulled herself closer to the being of warmth and softness. Hearing gentle breathing sounds and something rubbing against her arm, she let herself relax and drift off into a soundless and dreamless sleep.

He watched her sleep, so beautiful and lovely she was. Her soft grey colored face looked so peaceful and her lips so lush able that it made him want to kiss her, even if he got whacked in the head it still would've been nice. They were both tried and drained from walking and searching for the Cyber Planet key, they had gone probably about 15 levels down under the surface and he knew they were getting closer in finding the key, though they were not the only ones who seemed to have been looking also. They met with the others but kept hidden so they wouldn't be attacked and watched as the two walked past them.

Though Starscream hadn't seen them for he had been too busy with his searching and carrying poor Moonstar who, by the angle of where Thundercracker had been hiding, looked to be offline. Despite that knowledge Thundercracker and Thunderblast didn't dare go up against him. The guy was too freaking big for them to take on and would probably crush them like bugs in an instant!

So they had decided, mostly by Thundercracker's pleading, to go another way around and still get to the lower levels without being bothered by anyone. Thunderblast had also decided that she would lead and of course Thundercracker had no choice but to follow, unless he wanted to have a nice kick in the pants by her again.

They had walked for 2 and a half hours searching through the levels to get to the main level of Gigalona. After that Thunderblast and Thundercracker had finally stopped to rest; they had done pretty good and by the location on their map that they had gotten from Moledrive. They were getting pretty close to their intended course. And so they rested. With Thunderblast curled up against Thundercracker without her knowing it.

Well at least Thundercracker was finally having the woman he had fallen for since she had joined them in his arms for once, and without her complaining either! Ahhh life was good!

"My sweet, little Thunderblast." he whispered, rubbing her left arm. "Even if you only like strong men; at least i can try and have you to myself for a while."

A little smile spread across Thunderblast's lips and she moved her head against his chest.

Super Starscream laid Moonstar down onto the ground and begun checking her systems to see if she was soon going to be waking up, it had been two hours already so she should have woken up by now.

He pressed his fingers against her armor and skin, checking for any dents or holes, up along her arms and down her legs and inside her weapons. He moved to check her face and optics, brushing his fingers carefully over her face. He realized suddenly that her skin was very soft, and he also realized that he was leaning in a little too close to her, very close.

And that was when Moonstar's optics came online.

My optics opened and i blinked a couple of times to get the sleep out of my eyes when i suddenly saw a face staring right into mine, a very surprised face for that matter.

"Uhm….Super Starscream……what exactly are you doing?" I asked my voice unbelievable calm at the moment.

Super Starscream looked like he had just got a pie in the face, he stared at her for a couple of seconds before pulling himself away, rather quickly, and standing up looking very sheepish.

"I wasn't doing anything….i was just making sure you were alright and not damage or anything." He said hastily. "Besides, it wasn't like i was being kind or sympathetic towards you; i just don't like having to carry a body bag around all day while i am trying to look for the Cyber Planet key."

I stood up slowly; relaxing my muscles and joints i walked up to him and looked straight up at him, into his face.

"Super Starscream…." I spoke calmly, raising my right hand and lightly brushing it over his chest, lightly going over his Null Cannons. "Do me a kind favor would you?"

"Wh...What is it?" he grunted, the tingling feeling in his chest causing him to lose thought for a moment. Not to mention the feeling of her hand lightly going down his armored chest, a couple hundred images played through his mind at that moment.

She stepped closer and stood on tiptoes of her feet, her face inches away from Starscream's. Maybe it was the affect of having her memory back and all the feelings that she felt for him or what, but right now she kinda felt giddy, and a little naughty!

"Moonstar..? What are you up to?" Super Starscream asked now that she was getting a little too close to him, even for his standers.

I smiled at Super Starscream's concern; i leaned my face closer and whispered to him.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Super Starscream's optics widen at those words and before he could reply her mouth was pressed firmly against his, taken back he wrapped his arms carefully around her waist and kissed her back. At least she had gotten back to her old self and wasn't trying to kill him like before, though that may still be in the contract!

The kiss lasted for 90 seconds, but those 90 seconds were the greatest that Moonstar and Super Starscream had ever had. When their lips slowly parted, they both had to gasp for breath.

Super Starscream breathed for a moment and stared at the fembot that was in his arms, wondering where the sweet, kind and always trying to best him Moonstar was and who this outward and helplessly addictive woman was right now. And also, who tasted quite good!

"What was that for?" he asked, regaining his voice back.

I titled my head. "Nothing really, just saying how much i love you, that's all."

Super Starscream froze in his place, his grip on her tightened, his lips thinned then he pushed her away roughly and turned his back on her.

"We need to get going, no telling how far the Autobots have gotten." He said harshly, walking down the tunnel.

I was stunned by that outcome, i tell him that i love him and he goes off and does that! Why the hell does he have to be so damn hotheaded all the time? Can't he at least show some feelings towards me?

"Damn Baka!" i whispered, going after him.

'_Power! I must have more power! Strength is nothing without power, power to rule and conquer! Power! POWER!'_

"Master Megatron! Can you hear us? Say something oh mighty lord!" Ransack cried.

"Yeah say anything! Come on your tougher then that! Don't let that guy get to you!" Dark Crumplezone also cried, both of them on their knees in front of Megatron.

Their response was a giant lighting blast come from Megatron and they both landed on their backs in front of Scourge and Moledrive.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Moledrive asked; the giant driller transformer who had joined them.

"It seems Megatron's power is increasing, he must be gathering power from his anger." Scourge remarked, staring closely at Megatron and at the swirling purple glow that was forming around him.

"Anger towards oneself?" Soundwave asked.

"It would seem to be that, his defeat has only made his quest for power to become a breaking point." Scourge said to them.

They all looked over at Megatron. He sat there in the stone-made chair, breathing heavily while the purple glow of his power moved around him. His thoughts on only one thing.

Gigalona's Cyber Planet key.

_"It's power i need. The power that will make me stronger and better and not as weak as i feel now. Power to rule this universe and all others, to create as i see fit. This power i need, want, lust for and must HAVE!"_

Suddenly Megatron blasted from the chair and from the room itself and was floating high above the rubble in a ghost-like form, a ball of enegry forming around him.

"What was that?" Ransack cried, lifting a block of stone off his head.

"I've never seen such a blast without even moving a finger." Scourge said in awe.

"Well i'm getting out of here people, i'm not going to stand around and get my butt blown to pieces because he is pissed off because he lost to someone." Soundwave said to the others. He transformed and flew off, Laserbeak following.

Everyone stared up at the ghost-like Megatron and all jumped when he drove into the ground creating a huge crater. A bright pink glow could be seen near the bottom.

Ransack was holding onto Dark Cumplezone, shaking like a leaf. "I'm scared!" He whimpered, after seeing that.

"What is going on?" Scourge whispered, wondering.

Megatron flew through the metal ironworks and stone blocks of the planet, his spirit getting closer to the power that was overflowing him with raw energy, he could see it through the blocks of stone and he reached out for it.

GABOOM! ZOOM!

A bright pink glow formed around an object within a room with runes all over the walls, the objected called out to Megatron but when he got closer and tried to reach out towards it, it rejected him.

"You resist me! Nothing shall stop me from having you!" Megatron roared, reaching his hand out and grabbing the key.

"The power is MINE!" He screamed, his optics changed to a bright pink color as the power of the key infused itself within him.

The stone began to rumble and shake and the core of Gigalona begun to glow bright pink and black. A being wrapped in dark energy flew through the stone, smashing and crushing everything in its path. The Decepticons trumbled when they saw the being, wondering who and what this creature was. Swirls of black and purple were glowing around it, hiding its body and face from view but one thing was for sure by the Decepticons.

This was the new Megatron.

"By the Ancients!" Scourge said amazed and in awe. "Such power is beyond anything i've ever seen."

Ransack and Dark Crumplezone were also nodding, but in fear.

The being who was thought to be Megatron walked away from the Decepticons and begun its search of finding someone to battle his new powers with.

A smirk graced his lips the whole way.

Thunderblasts golden optics opened and she sat up, yawning the sleep from her systems. Rubbing her head she looked around and wondered how long she has been off-line when suddenly she felt something rubbing her arm. Turning her head she saw Thundercracker running his fingers up and down her arm.

WHACK! OWIE!

"Get your hands off of me you dumbass!" She ordered, standing up and brushing her arms and body off of his touch. "How long have we been here?"

Thundercracker still rubbing his bruised head looked up at her. "Three hours, and I thought you might need it before we go off and battle Starscream and get our asses kicked to Kingdom Come." He said standing up now.

Thunderblast turned away from him and walked out from behind the rubble that was once a wall, she begun heading down towards the tunnel, Thundercracker running after her as always.

'She thinks she can order me around? Well i'll show her i will. I'll show that Thundercracker is indeed the man she needs!' He thought to himself proudly.

Of course that thought only last about ten seconds.

"YOU LOST HIM? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE KEEPING A LOOK-OUT YOU DUMB WITTED JACKASS! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO LEAD US RIGHT TO THE CYBER PLANET KEY AND YOU GO AND DECIDE TO FALL ASLEEP! YOU IDIOT!" Thunderblast screamed at him, hitting him over the head with her Rocket Launcher.

"I'm sorry! I'M SORRRRIIIIEEEE!" Thundercracker cried running as fast as he could down the tunnel and away from her.

Meanwhile Super Starscream and Moonstar were nearing the final level of Gigalona. And the Autobots were in fast pursuit.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29-TXT Kiss! **BANG!**

Moonstar felt something wrong the moment they entered the final level of Gigalona; she felt something terrible within her and wondered if everything on the surface was alright. Though she understood what the feeling could be but she refused to believe it.

"Moonstar."

She lifted her head to see Super Starscream waiting for her at the end of the tunnel, hurrying her step she went after him and walked along side him.

"Starscream...something is wrong...above the surface..." Moonstar whispered, her voice shaking a little.

Super Starscream turned his head abit and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Something has happened...to Megatron...I can feel it." She said resting her hand above her spark.

That caught his attention.

"Are you sure we are going the right way? I swear I have passed by the same piles of junk eight times now!" Thunderblast complained, rubbing her aching back abit.

"I'm sure Thunderblast, have some faith in me!" Thundercracker said giving her a puppy-dog look.

"You'll have some faith at the end of my boot if we don't catch up to Starscream and Moonstar soon." She injected, her optics blazing.

"Yes dear." Thundercracker said sadly.

"I doubt the all mighty Megatron could be killed so easily and besides, the only one to kill him will be me and no one else." Super Starscream said forcing open another blocked door and heading down another long hallway.

"You never know, maybe Optimus and the others of this planet destoryed him, it would be a relief if that was so." I put in, catching up to him again.

"Megatron wouldn't be killed so easily, and if you can't keep up I am soon going to toss you over my shoulder." Super Starscream injected.

"Well sorry, you got alot longer legs then I do and I am still getting use to my body again." I said grabbing his arm and finally walking along beside him without falling.

"We're almost near the last level so try and keep up if you can." He told her, moving his arm abit for her to hold on.

"Are we there yet?" Thunderblast complained once more.

"We're nearing the last level! We'll soon catch up to Starscream and Moonstar, then we can get the Cyber Planet key and megatron will be so pleased with both of us." Thundercracker said grinning.

"Yupie! We'll soon have all the power on our side." Thunderblast cried happily, hugging Thundercracker.

Thundercracker turned beat red. "Uhm...yeah...all the power.."

Now with both bots heading towards the same location, there was bound to be a crossroad where they would meet up and be alot of screaming. Well that could've of happened anytime sooner, like 38 seconds sooner.

"Moonstar and Starscream." Thunderblast whispered as they saw the two big bots a few hundred feet away from them, opening up the last door to the last level of Gigalona.

"Are you sure we can go up against them?" Thundercracker asked, staring at Moonstar, who looked like she could squash him with her boot in a second.

"Don't be such a baby! Of course we can take them! With my wits and your muscles we can win. Be a man for once Thundercracker!" Thunderblast snipped, getting her Rocket Launcher out.

'I am a man!' Thundercracker thought angerily, then a sudden idea came into his head. If they were going to die, better die happy!

Thundercracker grabbed Thunderblast by the shoulders, spun her around, catching her chin and kissed her full on the mouth. Thunderblast's optics widen to the size of plates and her Rocket Launcher dropped to the floor with a loud bang.

That caught the ears of two people.

Inside Thundercracker's head he was doing a dance, outside he was kissing the femme he loved. Thunderblast still stood there frozen, unable to do anything, or didn't know how. Their kiss broke when they heard a voice behind them.

"Well this is certainly new...is there going to be a wedding soon?"

Thunderblast and Thundercracker both broke apart and turned fireball fire when they saw Starscream and Moonstar standing there behind them, both smirking. Thunderblast though picked up her Rocket Launcher and whammed poor Thundercracker in the face with it.

So much for dying happy.

"Ouch!" Moonstar whispered as Thundercracker fell backwards to the ground.

"Just what do you two think your doing following us?" Super Starscream demanded, ignoring what just went on between the two bots. "Megatron must've lost his head if he sent his two weakest pawns after us."

"**HEY! **I am not weak! I can kick your ass anyday Screamer!" Thunderblast declared proudly.

"Thunderblast!" Thundercracker squeaked, jumping up and trying to stop the femme before she got herself killed.

Super Starscream smirked. "I would love to see that."

"No."

Super Starscream, Thundercracker and Thunderlbast all looked at Moonstar, her own Rocket Launcher was out and she stood ready for battle.

"I will be the one to find out. This fight is between me and Thunderblast." I declared.

Thunderblast smiled. She readied herself and propped her Rocket Launcher on her shoulder.

"I will be honoured to find out who is the better female fighter, me or you." Thunderblast said.

Moonstar smiled. "Lets."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dear People, I am sorry that this chapter is short, I don't got time these days now to write long chapters or even try to finish my stories, but I will try and get this one done. I guess it just might be a little longer then 32 chapters.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30-First Comes Battle, Then Comes Death.**

Moonstar and Thunderblast stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Super Starscream and Thundercracker watched off to the sidelines, Thundercracker was trying very hard not to bite his fingers off.

"You keep biting theres going to be nothing left of you." Super Starscream remarked to Thundercrackers constent noisemaking.

"Are you not worried about them?! Moonstar is stronger then Thunderblast and I don't want my woman being blown to the Neither Stars!" Thundercracker complained to him.

"Moonstar won't seriously hurt Thunderblast, she is only going to teach the old lady a lesson." Super Starscream said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"She's not old!" Thundercracker snapped.

"So you say." He said, smirking.

"You need to be taught a lesson Thunderblast about loyality and compassion." Moonstar told her.

"Compassion? Phw, thats just some weak human emotion, there's no such thing as compassion when it comes to power." Thunderblast mocked her.

"Blow her away Thunderblast!" Thundercracker cried.

Moonstar raised her sword and dared Thunderblast to come at her, Thunderblast raised her rocket launcher and fried it at her, Moonstar easily dodge the four missiles and flew up to the rafters. Hanging from one of them she fried her own missiles and aimed them at Thunderblast.

"Eeek!" Squealed Thunderblast, she jumped out of the way just before the first missiles would've went right through her. She decided to start running.

Of course Thundercracker fainted when that happened and Super Starscream just sighed and kicked the guy in the head to wake him up.

"Stop acting like a child." He said.

Moonstar ran after Thunderblast, firing as she went, tracking her missiles as they went after Thunderblast. They were both heading out into the open, the final level of Gigalona, where the Autobots were.

"**ARUAGH! TAKE THIS WENCH!**" Moonstar screamed, flying right up behind Thunderblast, her sword aiming right at her chest.

Thunderblast's optics widen, she flew faster and continually fire her rockets at Moonstar.

'Moonstar isn't acting like her calm self, does she truly want to hurt Thunderblast? Or is it something more?' Super Starscream wonder as he watched her.

They made it, the final level of Gigalona, the perfect battlefield for a ending fight. The two fembots flew up high, firing, slashing, hitting and fighting one another, just to prove who was right about what.

"Why don't you give it up?! Your so called emotions won't help you in the end when the Blackhole sallows up the universe and your left with nothing." Thunderblast grated, her Rocket Lanucher holder Moonstar's sword back.

"That is the only thing I have left! I was once human, a human who fell in love with a Transformer! I died because of it but was reborn as this! I believe that compassion, love and loyality can change everything, no matter with the being is!" Moonstar grated back, kicking Thunderblast in the shins.

Thunderblast was hurt by that, she smacked Moonstar in the face and fired her Rocket Lanucher. It was Moonstar's optics that widen this time. Death smiled at her face.

"What you believe isn't real for us." She said finally.

**KABOOM!**

"**MOONSTAR! NOOO!**" Super Starscream screamed, flying up to the falling Moonstar.

"Oh hell." Thundercracker whispered, flying up also.

To all those down below, they saw it. The Autobots were there and they had saw it all.

"**THOMASINA!**" Exigeyser cried.

Thundercracker flew up to Thunderblast and grabbed her by the waist, stopping her from doing anymore damage then what was already done. She had proved her point, no need to die because of it.

"Let me go Thundercracker! I can finish them both off now!" Thunderblast demanded, trying to rip his arms off of her.

"Stop it Thunderblast! You won isn't that enough? Why do you always have to be the idiot of us all? I've already lost a friend I don't wanna lose you too! I couldn't bear it." Thundercracker adimted strongly.

Thunderblast stopped moving, her Rocket Lanucher wavered in her weakly gripped hand.

"I love you Thunderblast, I truly do, more so then anything. Just like Starscream loves Moonstar. I wanna be the one to protect you, not that other way around." Thundercracker's voice was strong, brave, and full of emotion as he spoke those words. It was unlike him.

Thunderblast's lanucher fell from her hand, her head bowed, she felt herself cry for the first time in her long life.

"Power isn't everything." He whispered.

She broke, turning around she broke in his arms, she let her soul cry for the first time and she wanted to be forgiven.

"Thunderblast." Thundercracker whispered, he held her strongly in his arms.

_Everything was black, like the Blackhole, but nothing hurt. She felt like she was falling but didn't know where, her optics were opened yet she saw nothing, her hand was trying to grab something but there was nothing there._

_Is this what death felt like?_

_She was dying, but she knew she had accomplished something; she didn't know what but she knew. But she knew she could go on, there was nothing to hold her back now._

Super Starscream caught her before she could fall to the ground below. Four giant holes filled her chest, fluid flowed out of them and she wasn't moving.

"No, this cannot be it! You can't go and die on me now, not like this, not like this!" Super Starscream demanded, staring at her unmoving face.

She wasn't moving, her optics were off, her body stilled. Her spirit faded.

"Wake-up woman! I command you! **WAKE-UP!**" He screamed.

The fluid spilled over his hands.

"You promised me you would stay till the end, this isn't it! You could've won! **YOU COULD"VE!** Why did you let her do this? Why are you not waking up?! **WHY?!**" He screamed in her face, holding her tighter.

Super Starscream was breaking, he couldn't see it but he was. His soul was breaking along with his love.

"**MOONSTAAARR!**" Super Starscream roared, his words going through Gigalona.

He bowed his head, his own tears falling on her face. His lips lightly pressed to her forehead.

"Wake-up, I won't hurt you anymore, I promise." He whispered.

_Wake-up...wake-up...I won't hurt you anymore...wake-up. _

_I need you...wake-up...why the hell are you leaving?...why are you...leaving...me?_

They were so close to finding the last key, so close to their goal. So close to their new kingdom of heaven! So close to winning it all!

Exigeyser was also crying, he had fallen to the ground, his own soul hurting from the loss. They all were hurting, all of the Autobots, were hurting.

_I hated everything about you...you always seemed happy around me...why?...I just could never understand...until now._

_I loved you, I would never show it but I was starting to feel it. And when you became us I felt it even more. Love is real for us._

_I love you...I love you Moonstar..._

"I love you Moonstar, I love you! Please I beg you to come back to me!" Super Starscream begged.

_You were my friend, the person I felt happy to have around. I was sad when you left, I wanted to tell you so badly. I wanted to tell you that..._

_That I love you!_

"I love you Thomasina! I love you!" Exigeyser whispered to the unknown heavens.

"She's dead?" Lori asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"No! She was our friend!" Bud said, crying.

"Thomasina..." Kobe whispered.

Thunderblast saw Moonstar wasn't moving and it mde her cry only more, she knew she had ended Moonstar's life but she never would've thought it would hurt this much. She killed the only femme who had believe that all transformers had emotions. That they all could get along.

That power wasn't everything.

"Bring her back, please bing her back to me!" Super Starscream whispered.

"Let her come back, she means so much to me!" Exigeyser whispered, tears falling off her face.

"Bring back our friend! Bring Thomasina back!" The three children cried.

_Come back...bring her back...it's not her time..._

_She felt something, something was pulling her away from the calming blackness, she opened her optics to see what it was._

_Nothing was there to see but she could hear it. It was what was calling her back, back to where she belonged._

_"It's not your time dear child, you mean so much to those who love you. Go back to them and live." A voice of hope whispered to her._

_She nodded to the voice and difted back._

Super Starscream opened his optics and stared down at Moonstar's unmoving face, he brushed his lips against hers and kissed her one last time.

That was when the light appeared.

_**July 4th/07**_

_**Long time I haven't written for this story, I had a huge writers block but working on this today I think it might be leaving me. It's not perfect and not what you people probably wanted but it worked perfectly for me. I hope you enjoy and Chapter 31 will be coming up in the near week.**_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31-Marriage and Truces

Starscream looked at her unmoving face and kissed her for the last time, her lips colder than normal.

And that was when the light appeared, surrounding them both like a blanket.

Thundercracker lifted his head up and saw a strange glow coming from Starscream and Moonstar, as he watched it, it got brighter and brighter and then it hurt his optics.

"Thundercracker, what is that?" Thunderblast asked quietly, worry in her voice.

He shook his head to show that he didn't know. But as the light grew even brighter he realized that this wasn't normal.

Starscream pulled his mouth away and opened his optics and he then noticed the light emitting from them both. He looked around at them both and saw that is most direct point was coming from Moonstar, her chest where the missiles had shot through her. The light was coming out of the holes.

"Primus..." He whispered, knowing that was why the light was there, the only reason.

Moonstar's wounds begun to pull themselves back together, the metal stringing itself along like a spider's web, the holes became smaller and smaller and he just watched in amazement.

The light faded from her body and Moonstar's wounds were gone. Starscream stared at her, his spark holding its breath.

Her colored optics opened and for a moment she moved her head around to see where she was, her optics caught Starscream's.

"Starscream?" She whispered her voice coming back.

"Moonstar?" He asked his voice becoming weak.

They just stared at each other for a small moment, just staring at each other's faces.

"Did I win?" She finally asked.

After she said that something happened, something that left the ones watching them nearly fall out of the sky or down onto the ground. And scared the poor hell out of Moonstar.

Super Starscream became a true Man!

"Moonstar your alive! Oh thank Primus! I thought I lost you forever, I thought you left me alone again! I've would've done anything to bring you back to me, anything to just have you by my side, I love you Moonstar I do and I'm sorry I didn't say it before, I was a hothead I admit it! I'm so sorry for not telling you; so sorry. I love you Moonstar, you and you alone! Don't ever leave me like that again, I don't want to be alone again, I don't want to be the only craving for power with no-one to share it with. Don't leave me Moonstar, please don't ever leave me, I promise I will look after you and I won't hurt you anymore. I love you, I love you!" He cried happily, and sadly, he crushed her to his body, holding her in a tight hug, his face pressed to the left side of hers.

And too all those around and below him, he looked like a giant teddy-bear with hearts floating off of him, poor Moonstar was sweat dropping like crazy and trying hard to escape his hold.

"Starscream you're crushing me! I can't breathe! Being crushed...SQUEAK!" She cried; she kicked Starscream in the shin to escape his death-loving crush on her life.

"Ow!" He cried, holding his bruised left leg.

"Are you insane or something? I wake up and your crushing the life out of me going on about how you love me. Where the hell is the Starscream I know and what have you done with him?" She demanded.

Super Starscream held his hands up fast. This was going all wrong! "Moonstar it's me! I assure you!" He tried to assure her, how twisted that would be if he got shot by his own love once again after she wakes-up from being dead.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was being missiled by Thunderblast's launcher then nothing. Did...did I die?" I asked looking at Starscream confusingly.

"Yes, I thought I'd lost you for good this time, but it seems even Primus shines over me." He said smiling truthfully at her.

I turned my head and saw Thunderblast looking straight at me, her eyes wide in shock, surprise, and what seemed to me happiness. I flew over to her.

Thundercracker moved to Thunderblast's left side, so Moonstar would see him, he stared her down as she flew over to them. She floated in front of them, a strange smile on her face.

"I guess you won eh?" I asked, still smiling.

Thunderblast nodded weakly and froze when Moonstar moved her right arm behind her. She relaxed when she saw it was only a package she pulled out from one of her compartments.

"Since you won Thunderblast, and since you and Thundercracker have finally made up and are together as it looks, I give you this as a token of my friendship." I unwrapped the package and inside was a small, white, crown.

"Squeak!" Was all Thunderblast said before Moonstar put the crown on her head. Thunderblast was huddling next to Thundercracker for protection for some odd reason. Super Starscream flew up behind Moonstar.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, confused.

"Thunderblast, I admit my defeat to you and pray that when this war is all over we can somehow resolve our differences. I give you this crown as proof of what I mean." She announced to all who could hear her. She bowed to Thunderblast then turn back around to face Super Starscream.

"I'm confused..." He said looking at her.

"Don't be, I have put aside my anger of Thunderblast, we have come to a truce. That's all." I explained. "I thought it better to do it now then later."

Starscream reached out and took a hold of Moonstar's shoulders. "I'm glad you're alive Moonstar, I don't know what I've would've done without you. You mean a lot more to me then you know."

I smiled at his words, putting my arms around him I hugged him; my cheek resting against his breastplate. "I know you do."

"Can I just point out that this is the most oddest conversation that I've ever seen." Thundercracker put in.

"Yeah, pretty much." Admitted Moonstar, and all four of them laughed.

"Hmmm, I wonder though what we would be like if we were married..." I asked myself, aloud.

Then something horrible happened, which made me think that I should've kept my mouth shut!

"Marriage? I never thought of that before! We transformers don't believe in such things but maybe there can be one for just us two, though should we have it before or after I rule the universe? I think after I rule the universe it would be perfect for then all would know who their new rules were and they can celebrate with us. Yes that would be best, though what I've read of human traditions you're not allowed to see the bride until the moment your about to be wed, and she has to wear all white. Well that's going to be hard but I think I can manage." Starscream rumbled all of this on, while scaring the poor hell out of Moonstar, Thundercracker and Thunderblast.

"Uhm...Starscream aren't you thinking a little oddly here? I was only stating it! It's not like you are going to marry me right off the bat." I explained, waving my hand in his direction and shrugging what he was saying off.

Another moment happened where I should've kept quiet!

Super Starscream grabbed her hand and knelt on his knee. Moonstar's optics widen to the size of moons.

"I've read enough about human tradition that the male has to do this before he asks the female to marry him, he then says the words "Will you marry me", and then he would put a golden band on her finger." He placed a golden band on Moonstar's left hand ring finger. "And the female will then say her answer like so." He explained smiling.

Silence throughout the world.

"Super Starscream, I don't know if you realized it or not, but you just asked Moonstar to marry you." Thundercracker pointed out.

Starscream turned into a giant rain cloud as he realized what he did. A tiny raincloud poured over his head. He carefully removed his hand from Moonstar's and stepped away from her.

Moonstar on the other hand was blushing like a poppy and was holding the hand where the ring was on. She stared at it fondly.

"I accept." I said.

Thundercracker and Thunderblast fell out of the sky and Starscream nearly fainted. I flew over to him and kissed him in front of all the viewers!

All the Autobots down below who had heard it cheered for them both. Expect one.

He looked up at the scene, he kept wondering why she chose Starscream instead of him. The bot was nothing but evil and yet she loved him, even ended up having him ask her to marry him.

"Exigeyser? Are you alright?" First Gunner asked him.

"Not really First Gunner. I feel like something just broke inside of me." Exigeyser told him, his voiced sadden.

First Gunner looked up at Moonstar. "You love her don't you?"

Exigeyser nodded his head.

First Gunner sighed. "You can't have them all, Exigeyser. Even if it's Starscream; she's happier with him."

Exigeyser sighed. "It's never easy." He turned his face away from the scene. First Gunner patted him on the shoulder.

The kiss ended and I pulled away from Starscream, smiling at everyone around me. I flew down to the Autobots and the kids, I finally had what I consider a prefect life, I had my friends and the bot that I loved, the kids were ok, Thunderblast was now my friend, and we're close to getting the final cyber planet key, and I was sure that I could convince Starscream to help the Autobots get it and work together to save their home world.

"I propose an alliance, all of us, together. We get the final cyber key and we save Cybertron from the Black Hole, and after it's all over, those of us who want to go our separate ways, can." I announced to everyone, I turned around and looked up at Super Starscream.

"What do you say husband? Do you agree to work together to save your world?" I asked him.

Super Starscream looked over at Thundercracker and Thunderblast then he looked at all the Autobots and the human children, then he finally set his eyes upon his new wife. This alliance that she was offering would work until Cybertron was saved, after that; he would crush all those who would stop his quest for ultimate power.

"I agree." He finally said with much strain.

I smiled proudly at him. "Alright then everyone lets go get the final cyber planet key!" I raised my right fist in the air, cheering at everyone.

The kids jumped up and down, hor-raying everyone and ran over and hugged Moonstar. Super Starscream nodded towards Thundercracker and his new girlfriend and they joined their new teammates.

"Optimus, lead us towards the key." I asked him as I pointed towards the ship that the signal came from.

"Alright everyone lets roll out!" He ordered everyone.

The Autobots and their new teammates transformed into their vehicle modes and drove, along with flew, off towards their destination.

HELLO EVERYONE! I'm back after god knows how long, I'm gonna finish this story, even if it might turn out not so good, and continue on new transformer stories with my character Moonstar. So keep on reading and watch out for new chapters and a new story :D


	32. Chapter 32

_Ohmygod! Is it? Yes it is! A new chapter! After six years I'm back folks! Yes I know, this chapter is short but this story is going to be taking a lot of twists and turns, and when the end comes up, none of you are going to be expecting it! So I am writing everything in the best way I can. _

Chapter 32: Around the Mulberry Bush We Fall

BOOM! BANG! KABOOM! ARUUUAGGGGHHHHH!

"You know, this wasn't my idea of getting the cyber planet key!" I told Jetfire as I dodge cement punches from Menasor.

"Nothing is ever easy love!" Jetfire called back as he went after the new and improved Megatron, aka Galvatron.

"Megalo Convoy, can you take care of Menasor, while we deal with Galvaie?" I asked him, flying around Gigalona's Leader.

"Sure thing, lass." He answered as he took off towards Menasor.

"HEY GALVATRON! This is for scrambling with my memory circuits!" I yelled at him as I gave him a flying dropkick to the head.

"Ouch!" Wingsaber winced when he saw that. "Kid, remind me not to piss her off in the future."

Lori nodded in agreement.

"You're no match for me wench!" Galvatron snapped at me, firing his machine gun at me.

I flew around in circles trying to get away from the shots; I threw my sword at him and was able to notice that Thundercracker and Thunderblast weren't helping out much in the battle.

'What are they waiting for….?' I thought as I flew back towards Galvatron, kicking him in the chest and grabbing my sword that had missed him.

"So my little bitch, I assume this is personal?" Galvatron asked me, smirking.

"Oh you bet, you toyed with my memory, and then tried to turn me against Starscream and the Autobots." I told him angrily, holding my sword in one hand and the gun in the other.

"So that's a no to being my Queen then?" Galvatron asked, laughing.

"Grrrrrr… DIE!" I screamed, coming at him, shooting all out, I swung my sword for his head.

"Moonstar!" Optimus called out to her. She shouldn't be fighting Galvatron, not by herself, he had to protect her, protect them all.

Galvatron just threw his hand out and caught a hold of me by the throat. I struggled to get free but couldn't.

"You may be able to change your size, but you only can do it when not constricted right, little Moonstar?" He asked me, smirking as he squeezed my throat, slowly crushing it.

Transformers didn't need to breathe but if you crush what is considering their throat to where their head is attached, it becomes a problem.

'Shit! Shit!' I kept trying to pull out of his grasp, but it wasn't working, and I had shrunk myself to the size of First Gunner, instead keeping the size of Starscream, but I couldn't change back when I couldn't concentrate and wasn't being held in a death grip.

"You think you've got the power of Primus that you can take me on? You're nothing but a weakling, just like Starscream, just like the Autobots, and the humans." He taunted me, he bring me close to his face. "Compassion stands for nothing when power is involved Moonstar, it's why I always win."

"Galvatron! Let her go!" Optimus ordered him, coming into the fray with Vector Prime and the others.

Galvatron looked over at Optimus, grinning he threw Moonstar aside, who rolled a couple of times before doing a face plant into the dirt.

I lifted my head up from the ground and spat out a mouthful of dirt and grass. Optimus came running over to me and helped me back to my feet.

"You know, when I woke-up this morning, getting face planted by Galvatron wasn't on my to-do list." I told Optimus as I wiped the dirt from my face.

"Moonstar! Are you ok?" Optimus asked me.

"The only thing that hurts is my pride, and my looks, other than that, ok." I assured him as I looked back over at Galvatron.

"You're quite smart in sending your lackeys to fight me Optimus." Galvatron said to him, smirking. "If I didn't know better, I say you were thinking like a Decepticon."

Wingsaber and Override flew right at him for that.

I took a step forward only to be stopped by Optimus, I turned my head and looked at him. "Optimus…?"

"No Moonstar, I can't let you fight my battles, I'll deal with him." Optimus said to me, standing in front of me.

I stared at him in shock and looked over at Vector Prime with said shocked expression.

"Optimus….what do you mean? We're not fighting your battles; we're fighting with you, to stop Galvatron and everything he represents." I explained to him as I reached my right hand out and placed it on his arm.

"I understand that, but it is my duty to protect all of you; I can't be putting my team in danger." Optimus explained to me.

"We're the ones putting ourselves in danger, Optimus. We're fighting to protect our friends and family." I told him, stepping back a little.

"Exactly Optimus, we are all putting ourselves at risk, but what makes that risk easier is the trust in our leader." Vector Prime stated.

"But do I deserve that trust? That faith?" Optimus asked the two of us.

"What are you talking about?" Vector Prime asked worriedly.

"Remember back on Earth? When the Vanguard team was fighting Megatron ? They almost lost their sparks because I couldn't protect them." Optimus explained, bowing his head. "What if….what if it happens again and I…and I…"

"Alright that does it!" Vector Prime suddenly said. He grabbed a hold of Optimus, lifting him right off his feet and punched him right in the face.

Optimus went flying backwards, and stared up at Vector Prime in absolute shock.

"Vector Prime?" Optimus asked, stunned at the older Prime.

" Sheer arrogance! Do you honestly think the Autobots fight these battles for you?" Vector Prime clarified to him.

"No…." Optimus tried to say but Vector Prime cut him off.

"We are here to protect our homes and to put a end to Galvatron's evil." Vector Prime clarified for him.

"But because of me…."

"Because of you we fight together as a team." Vector Prime stated. "Every single leader throughout history worried about the welfare of their forces when they went into battle, Optimus."

He reached out and laid his hand upon Optimus's shoulder. "But you **must **trust them to do their duty."

"That's…true..." Optimus said, his faith in his team and himself rising.

"After all Optimus, you are a true leader." Vector Prime told him, his faith and trust in Optimus could be heard in his words. "You allow your troops to use their own judgment, everyone trusts you Optimus, because you trust everyone."

Optimus's faith and courage was renewed. "Thank you Vector Prime." He clapped him on the shoulder, the two Prime's smiled at one another.

I stood there smiling too; it felt like a Kodak moment! "Come on you two; let's go take care of Galvatron!"

"Right then!" Optimus agreed.

Galvatron had left the battle and was heading towards the ship where the cyber planet key was, Wingsaber and Override were hot on his tailpipe. The other Autobots were close behind, Ironhide and Coby were already inside the ship trying to locate where the key was inside.

I flew ahead of Optimus and the others, heading to where Starscream was for he was currently hovering over the ship, keeping an eye out for any trouble is what he told me through our comlink.

"Starscream!" I called out as I transformed and flew up beside him; he was currently watching Galvatron head towards the ship.

"How come you're not fighting? I figured slagging Galvatron would be the first thing on your list." I asked him, hovering beside him.

"When I defeat Galvatron it will be one-on-one. Not with the help of a bunch of annoying goody sidekicks." He explained, scowling down at the Autobots.

"Starscream dear, that's no way to talk about our allies." I scolded him, my hands on my hips. I was a little concern about his opinion towards the Autobots right there.

"Your allies Moonstar, not mine. The only reason I agreed to this alliance was because of my love for you." He clarified; he looked directly at me now. "My loyalties are for myself, and you, only."

I stared at him in shock and a little sadness. "Starscream, they are trying to save your home world, how could you not care about that?" I asked him, placing my hands on his right arm.

Starscream scoffed at that. "Primus maybe my creator, but that is all he is, I have no love for him. Just as I have no love for the Autobots, if they get in my way, I _will_ kill them." Starscream officially stated, he raised his right hand and took a hold of my chin, his smokey-purple optics staring into mine.

"You of all Cons' should know how I am, Moonstar." He said ever so softly to me, the silent deadliness freezing me.

I raised my hand and clasped his. "Starscream…." I whispered worriedly.

"My fight is with Galvatron, my goal is to obtain the Omega Lock and its keys. That is all I care about…" He said with such soft deadliness. He leaned closer to me, still gripping my chin, his mouth just inches away from mine. "….Along with you, my innocent little Moonstar…"

He kissed me, my optics became silted, and the kiss felt like I was signing my own prison sentence. I quickly pulled away from him and flew back just a step. He straightened himself, lowering his hand, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Go join your allies Moonstar, protect Gigalona's cyber planet key from Galvatron. In the end it won't really matter." He told me, crossing his arms in front of his chest plates and turning away from me.

I stared at him, a chill radiating throughout my body, my thoughts conflicted. Starscream was my husband, my leader, and I wanted him to fight for the side of good, to destroy the Black Hole, save Cybertron and all the other worlds.

But he was right, I knew him better than most, his ambitions were power, his desire was to destroy Galvatron. Nothing else mattered; expect for one thing…

I mattered, to him. He had proved that by saving me, by loving me, by making me his wife by human standards. His love for me was what made him tolerate of the Autobots, of this alliance. If I wanted to save the universe from the Black Hole and from Galvatron, then I had to use Starscream's love for me to make it happen.

But even I would never do something so twisted, it was not my nature.

I flew away from Starscream, heading towards the ship where Galvatron and the Autobots had entered.

"Moonstar!"

I stopped my course and turned around to face Starscream. "Yes?"

"Our two former comrades have decided to join up with Galvatron, it seems Thunderblast's love for stronger men got the better of her, and naturally Thundercracker followed, I assume also to be Galvatron's second-in-command." Starscream reported to me, seemingly not too worried about the whole betrayal thing. "If you meet up with them again, give them my greetings in the form of a well-deserved scraping."

I nodded. "Of course, Lord Starscream." And I continued on my course, flying down to save the cyber planet key.


End file.
